Rewrite
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: AU//Y todo se va a definir en este único acto: Asesinar // ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Sakura: Buenas nuevas

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bueno, aquí regreso con otra de mis ideas. Al contrario de mis usuales tramas que apenas contienen romance, ESTA HISTORIA VA A TENER ROMANCE (D:) Para aclarar, la historia se desarrolla en Japón, Kyoto y los que están en IV año tienen 15 o 16 años. Espero que les guste y me den la opinión si continúo con este proyecto o mejor lo elimino porque es un delito contra los fics :) Sin más, la historia!!**

**Parejas: **NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno

-_Pensamientos de los personajes_-

-Diálogos de los personajes-

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí!- fue lo único que pude exclamar al ver la carta que anteriormente sostenía con mis manos y que en este momento estaba en el suelo siendo aplastada por mis saltos.

¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Si logré lo que tanto anhelaba. Ser aceptada en el programa de preparación superior del Saint Gabriel's School. El sobre roto por un extremo estaba junto a la carta de admisión siendo pisoteada por mis pies y el reluciente escudo impreso tanto en el sobre como en la carta se estaba arrugando.

_Estimada Familia Haruno:_

_Es muy grato para nosotros informarles que su hija, Haruno Sakura, ha sido seleccionada para estar en el programa de preparación superior que, como bien saben, comienza al momento de entrar a IV año. Adjunta a esta carta, se encuentra un listado con los materiales necesarios, que la señorita Haruno necesitará a lo largo de este año escolar. Además, se adjunte junto a dicho listado, los nombres de los futuros compañeros de la alumna los cuales participarán en el programa de preparación superior._

_Como último detalle, el inicio de clases comenzará 2 días después de lo previsto para que puedan contar con el tiempo necesario para adquirir los materiales escolares. Por tanto, el inicio de clases será el día 1 de septiembre del presente año. _

_Reciban mis más cordiales saludos_

_Tsunade_

_Directora de Saint Gabriel's School_

Saint Gabriel's School, un instituto de Kyoto que no es lo que parece ni es lo que todos creen. Realmente, al contrario de muchos otros institutos, en el Saint Gabriel's School la secundaria y la preparatoria se han fusionado creando del I al VI año. Por el nombre muchos piensan que es un instituto privado exclusivamente para los hijos de familias adineradas, pero la realidad es otra. Hay alumnos de distintas estratos económicos y el costo se adapta a los ingresos de cada familia, solamente se requiere tener ciertas "habilidades" para poder ser aceptado y para mi fortuna, yo sí las poseo.

Releo una y otra vez la carta y creo que mi sonrisa se ensancha cada vez que la leo. Tras leerla más o menos unas... 20 veces, busco en el recibidor el contenido restante que venía en el sobre junto a la carta.

En el mismo tipo de hoja, muy suave al tacto y de un color hueso, estaba una larga lista de materiales que debíamos comprar. No la leí, ya que realmente no me interesa. Eso lo veré más tarde junto a mi madre. Paso rápidamente a lo que me interesa, mis nuevos compañeros de curso.

_Los siguientes alumnos han sido seleccionados por sus habilidades, tanto en el campo académico como en el campo físico, para ingresar en el programa de preparación superior:_

_-Aburame Shino_

_-Akimichi Chouji_

_-Amagawa Haru _

_-Ama Tenten_

_-Dazai Momoko_

_-Fukuda Kiyoshi_

_-Haruno Sakura_

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

_-Inuzuka Kiba_

_-Kurosawa Eichi_

_-Nishimura Jiro _

_-Okawa Tsuki_

_-Ryusaki Hiroshi _

_-Sabaku no Gaara_

_-Tsukioka Ryoichi_

_-Yamanaka Ino_

_Los alumnos pertenecerán al IV año D y, debido a pertenecer al programa anteriormente nombrado, las clases se realizarán de Lunes a Miércoles de 08:00 a 16:00 y de Jueves a Sábado de 19:00 a 03:00 para poder realizar todas las clases incluidas en el programa. _

_Sin más que agregar, les deseamos un buen inicio de clases._

_Atte._

_Tsunade_

_Directora del Saint Gabriel's School_

-¡Ino-cerda entró también!- exclamé al leer la corta lista de alumnos calificados para pertenecer al programa de preparación superior.

Ahora que recuerdo, Ino contrató profesores el año anterior para mejorar sus notas y no me quiso decir porqué. Vaya... con que quería ingresar al programa. Sabía que Ino por en el ámbito físico entraría, aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta o frente a ella. Pero dudaba que calificara en lo académico. No es que Ino sea tonta, porque de tonta no tiene ni un solo pelo, solo que... no es la persona más aplicada que he conocido y mucho menos se interesa en serlo.

-Creo que la llamaré y le contaré la buena nueva- dije con cierta malicia en mi voz. Puede que seamos las mejores amigas, pero... eso no nos impide molestarnos constantemente.

Antes de llamarla, leo una vez más la lista y me fijo una persona en especial. ¿Una Hyuuga? He escuchado que en IV... digo V año, está un Hyuuga en el programa de preparación superior y que es el alumno más destacado en todos los ramos, junto Sasuke. Si esta Hyuuga es igual, va a ser difícil mantenerme como la primera de la clase.

-Creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Mejor me voy a preparar algo de comer ¡Me muero de hambre!- digo mientras dejo a un lado la lista y me dirijo a la cocina.

Escucho el teléfono sonar y voy rápidamente a la cocina, en donde está el teléfono, para contestar. Al tomar el auricular, escucho un potente grito sonar a través del auricular y eso me ha dado a saber quién está en la otra línea.

-Ino-cerda, no es necesario chillar ¿sabes?- le digo una vez que el agudo sonido paró y pude acercar con toda confianza el auricular a mi oído.

-Es que así es más entretenido, frente de marquesina- me responde ella desde su lado de la línea. Estoy segura que debe estar con una gran sonrisa al saber que pronto nos veremos.

-Nunca cambiarás- le digo con un tono de resignación. Escucho perfectamente su risa al oírme -¡Ah! ¿Ya te llegó la carta?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí. Seremos compañeras una vez más Frentona- me dice con una voz falsamente dulce, enfatizando especialmente la última palabra –Frentona, compré galletas de la fortuna y abrí una en tu nombre- me comenta mientras escucho el sonido del un papel desdoblándose.

-¿Ah sí? Que considerado de tu parte ¿y qué dice? ¿Me ganaré la lotería y me volvería Miss Universo?- le pregunto sarcásticamente. No es que no crea en esas cosas, al contrario, me fascina que ella me comente cosas de ese estilo pero, sé que todo es mentira y nunca me creo ilusiones. Es más un juego para mí.

-Dice "No dejes que la historia determine tu destino, toma las riendas de éste y rescribe la historia"- me lee terminando con un tono notablemente emocionado –Que interesante... a mí me salió lo mismo- agrega.

¿No dejar que la historia determine mi destino? ¡Bah! Esas son niñerías. Lo más probable es que a ella le haya tocado eso y como no le gustó me lo lee a mí como si hubiera abierto esa galleta exclusivamente en mi nombre.

-Muy bien Cerdita. Entonces iré por mi lápiz mágico y por mi libro secreto del destino y rescribiré la historia- le contesto con ironía mientras me río.

Sin embargo, aunque niegue una y otra vez que existen cosas como el destino y estupideces así, tengo un presentimiento muy raro. Siento que este año será distinto a los demás, aunque eso siempre es así. Es algo más profundo... algo importante va a pasar, lo sé. Pero es más fácil negarlo y seguir con mi vida.

Aunque, recordando en qué consiste el programa de preparación superior y las personas que cursaran el IV año conmigo en el mismo programa, pienso que en este año habrán muchos cambios. Lo quiera o no.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante...-


	2. Ino: Se va el verano

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-_Pensamientos de los personajes_-

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**NOTA: **Primero que nada ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE TAN FELIZ ME HACEN! :) ahora sí a lo importante: Como mi intención no es tener exclusivamente a un personaje como protagonista, la narración varía de personaje con los capítulos. Estará avisado en el nombre del capítulo, sin embargo, **si encuentran que es muy confuso** **por favor díganmelo para cambiarlo inmediatamente. **Gracias por adelantado.

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

Que rápido se pasó el verano. Tengo la sensación que fue solo ayer cuando salí de III año y lo primero que pensé fue en irme a la playa y divertirme como nunca. Sin embargo, ahora veo el calendario y ya mañana comienzan las clases. ¡Que pereza! Tendré que levantarme temprano y colocarme una vez más el uniforme. Voy a extrañar mucho los trajes de baño y la ropa de verano.

Veo por milésima vez el reloj y no ha pasado ni un solo minuto desde la última vez que lo miré. Creo que es mejor ir a estirar las piernas, salir al jardín y disfrutar las horas que me quedan antes de estar atada nuevamente a los estudios.

-¡Ino!- escucho un grito llamándome desde la planta baja de la casa -¡Baja por favor!- me gritan.

-¿Qué sucederá?- me pregunto en voz alta mientras me levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada. Me dirijo a ver qué quieren, pero antes de salir me cruzo frente al espejo y contemplo mi reflejo. Perfecto como siempre.

A paso ligero bajo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia la habitación de mis padres. Seguramente querrán decirme algo sobre el instituto, las notas y cosas por el estilo, aunque eso no me preocupa. La puerta está entreabierta por lo que entro sin tocar antes y allí encuentro a mi madre sentada en el borde de la cama. Aún lleva su delantal, que me dice que debe haber venido de la tienda.

-Que bueno que llegaste- me dice con aquella voz maternal de siempre –Siéntate aquí, tengo algo que comentarte- agrega mientras señala la cama.

Me siento junto a ella en el borde de la cama y espero a que hable. La escucho atentamente, algo no muy común en mí siendo sincera, y espero a que termine de hablar para poder decir algo al respecto.

-Verás, tu padre saldrá del país durante cuatro semanas- me informó con una voz muy suave.

No me sorprendo con la noticia. Mi padre es un importante hombre de negocios y estoy acostumbrada a que viaje a menudo. Aunque él deba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, mi padre intenta pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo y eso lo valoro mucho. Ha habido veces que nos ha llevado a mamá y a mí a sus viajes y gracias a ello conozco fabulosos lugares como las pirámides de Egipto, el Big Ben, la torre Eiffel por nombrar algunos.

-Sin embargo, yo iré con él durante las cuatro semanas- agrega mostrando una expresión de tristeza.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi mamá también? ¿Por qué? Esto nunca había pasado, nunca me habían dejado sola por tanto tiempo. No es que me incomodara o molestara, pero... es tan repentino. Creo que me puse pálida o petrificada, o ambas al mismo tiempo. Quería hablar, pedirle una explicación, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta.

-Sí sé que esto es muy repentino y poco usual, pero tu padre me necesita a su lado en este momento y tú no puedes perder las clases en el instituto- me explicó adivinando mis pensamientos, pero eso no me era suficiente.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Le ocurre algo malo a papá?- le pregunté rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras al punto de no entendérseme nada.

-Tranquila, que ya lo tengo todo solucionado- me dice sonriendo suavemente logrando calmar mi inquietud.

Pacientemente, comienza a explicarme que como se sentiría intranquila si yo me quedara sola en la casa durante su estadía en el extranjero, ayer se contactó con la mamá de la frentona y, tras explicarle la situación, ésta aceptó que yo me alojara en su casa mientras mis padres estaban de viaje.

¿Quedarme en casa de la frentona por un mes? No me desagradaba la idea, total es mi mejor amiga. Además, así tendría más tiempo para molestarla, desde ese punto me pareció una excelente idea.

-Bueno, pero sólo si prometes llamarme lo más seguido posible- le dije como única condición.

-Por supuesto- contestó sonriendo como solamente una madre sabe hacerlo.

Tras conversar un poco sobre algunos detalles sobre su viaje y mi estadía en la casa de los Haruno, subí a mi habitación mucho más calmada tras oír las explicaciones de mi madre y las soluciones que había encontrado para mi problema de alojamiento.

Veo el reloj que está sobre mi mesa de noche y me doy cuenta que han pasado casi dos horas desde que bajé. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve hablando con mi madre? ¡Oh no! ¡Se va mi verano! Con una rapidez envidiable me arreglo para salir y tomando un bello bolso de mano que combina con mi veraniego atuendo, bajo al primer piso y aviso de pasada que voy a salir. Tengo que disfrutar lo poco que me queda de diversión ya que mañana estaré atrapada dentro de esa cárcel que todos llaman instituto.

Aunque ya son cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el sol sigue en lo alto del cielo despejado. El calor es agradable, no como horas atrás que era insoportable y asfixiante. Recorro las calles que no están vacías, ya que en las plazas están jugando los niños y las amas de casa van a la tienda más cercana para hacer las compras.

Estar sola es muy aburrido y tengo ganas de estar con alguien. La frentona está ocupada hoy así que no puede salir, Shikamaru podría ser, pero es demasiado vago como para salir. Bueno, ya veremos cuan vago es cuando lo saque yo aunque sea a patadas de su casa.

La casa de Shikamaru no queda lejos de la mía, ya que sus padres son muy amigos de los míos desde siempre y decidieron irse a vivir todos en el mismo barrio. Doblo en una esquina y veo unas murallas decoradas con el típico graffiti artístico que no queda mal, sino que alegra la vista y le da color a las casas entre tantas de rejas color perla o blanco.

Me acerco a una casa casi del mismo tamaño que la mía y, para que ser modestos, son casi mansiones lujosas de muy buen gusto. Como debe ser para familias de tan alto prestigio como las nuestras.

Volviendo al tema de ese vago de pacotilla... encuentro que la reja de su casa está abierta. En este barrio hay mucha seguridad, por ser tan exclusivo por supuesto, y no se necesitan alarmas o alambrado eléctrico, aunque algunas personas de todos modos tienen ese tipo de artefactos para cuando salen de vacaciones.

Entro silenciosamente y me acerco a la pequeña reja de madera que separa el jardín delantero con el trasero. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, me asomo para ver si él está tirado en la hamaca que trajeron de Brasil o está sobre una de esas sillas de fina madera que tanto me gustan.

-Vaya, vaya. No debes ser tan confiado- murmuro al ver como él está durmiendo, como siempre, tirado en la hamaca a punto de caerse.

Me acerco sigilosamente y me coloco exactamente al lado derecho de la hamaca. Estoy en la posición perfecta para mi propósito. Escucho como ronca, sin preocupación alguna ya que no se espera lo que viene. No sabrá de dónde vino.

-¡Despierta Shikamaru!- exclamo fuertemente, mientras doy vuelta con gran fuerza la hamaca provocando que, además que despierte sobresaltado, caiga sobre el verde pasto dándose un golpe que difícilmente olvidará.

-¡¿Qué te sucede mujer?!- me contesta molesto por haberlo interrumpido en su tan preciada siesta, que seguramente duró más de 10 horas.

Sonrío abiertamente, mostrando mi perfecta dentadura blanca. Me encanta molestarlo cuando está así de desprevenido, aunque a veces me saca de quicio por su excesiva falta de energía. Nadie puede ser tan vago como él, es casi imposible no tener ganas de hacer algo todo el tiempo.

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta! Las vacaciones se acaban y debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos queda- le digo con mucha energía mientras me dirijo hacia la reja blanca que divide ambos jardines.

Escucho perfectamente como bufa molesto mientras me sigue. ¡Vamos! Si solamente fue una pequeña broma, no es para molestarse tanto.

Cruzamos la reja que separa su casa de la calle y comienzo a caminar hacia un parque muy lindo que queda a sólo una cuadra de aquí. El clima está perfecto como para sentarse un rato bajo alguno de los árboles a charlar, mientras comemos un rico helado, cortesía de Shikamaru por supuesto.

-No vayas tan rápido, que no hay apuro- escucho como me dice arrastrando las palabras.

-Pero si voy tan lento como tú llegaremos mañana- le contesto con simpleza.

Diviso el parque a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Los árboles verdes se ven perfectos, tal y como deben estar en verano. Justo a la entrada hay un carrito con un señor que vende helados. ¡Que rico! Mi favorito es el de piña y dudo que se haya agotado.

-Shikamaru- lo llamo mientras giro mi rostro levemente para alcanzar a verlo aunque sea un poco –Cómprame un helado, por favor- le digo esbozando esa sonrisa a la que nadie le puede decir que no.

-¿Por qué yo, si tu tienes dinero?- me contesta indignado. ¡Oh, vamos Shikamaru! Si esto sólo te lo hago una vez por semana, si no es tanto. Esta carita tiene que funcionar, como siempre –Eres muy problemática, mujer- me responde fastidiado, pero de todos modos va a comprarlo.

¡Bingo! Nadie puede resistirse a mi sonrisa encantadora. Valió la pena haberla practicado mucho, además ¿quién puede decirme que no, siendo tan linda?

Dando pequeños e infantiles saltitos, infantiles pero elegantes recalco, me acerco a ese vago amigo mío y veo que está pagando dos helados. Justo como lo pensé, me dio el de piña para mí y el de limón para él y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia uno de los altos árboles del parque. Creo que conocerme de tanto tiempo tiene sus ventajas ya que nituvo la necesidad de preguntarme por el sabor del helado.

Busco el lugar perfecto, en donde no me ensucie mi lindo pantalón corto blanco que hace juego con mi camiseta celeste. Me siento y Shikamaru se recuesta a mi lado sobre el pasto colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cierra los ojos. Maldito vago.

-¿Y cómo está Chouji?- le pregunto mientras como mi helado. Definitivamente, no me gusta el silencio y como Shikamaru es tan vago, cuesta mantener una conversación con él.

-Supongo que bien. Lo último que supe de él es que volvió de París ayer- comenta mientras lame su helado manchándose la mejilla.

¡Verdad! Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre comentar que los Akimichi se iban por el verano a París a visitar a unos familiares que tenían allá. Chouji se debe haber maravillado con la comida francesa.

El viento sopla meciendo las hojas de los árboles y las flores comienzan a bailar graciosamente junto al pasto. Es hermoso ver como las camelias contrastan perfectamente con las azucenas y como las rosas rojas hacen juego con los gladiolos blancos y los girasoles, flores del verano.

-Temari preguntó por ti- me dice, rompiendo totalmente mi tranquilidad.

No es que me caiga mal Temari, al contrario, es un buena amiga, pero no me banco que esté seduciendo a Shikamaru. No es que guste este vago, pero es mi mejor amigo y más que celosa, como todos pensarían, yo diría que soy protectora.

-¿Y qué quería saber?- le pregunto con cierta brusquedad.

Antes de poder contestarme, mi teléfono móvil suena interrumpiéndolo. Saco el aparato de mi bolso y veo que es mi madre quien me llama. Contesto y escucho a mi madre decir que si puedo ir ahora a cerrar la tienda. Veo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y recién ha pasado media hora desde que salí.

-¿Quién era?- me pregunta Shikamaru terminando de comer su helado.

-Mi madre. Quiere que vaya a cerrar la tienda- le digo con algo de fastidio. La tienda está muy cerca de aquí pero, no tengo ganas de ir a cerrarla -¿Me acompañas?- le pregunto alzando una ceja, conciente de su respuesta.

-Paso- me dice levantándose conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del parque y de allí nos separamos con un simple "hasta mañana". Las calles siguen siendo transitadas por unas pocas personas, pero eso me basta para no sentirme insegura como cuando debo volver cuando ya no hay nadie y la noche cae.

Me lleva unos 5 minutos llegar a la tienda. Veo que en la puerta hay un cartelito que dice "Vuelvo en 10 minutos". Mamá siempre hace lo mismo, pone ese cartel y luego me manda a mí a cerrar la tienda, ella es todo un caso.

Saco las llaves de la tienda de mi bolso, siempre estoy preparada y las traigo a mano, y abro la puerta de la tienda que al abrirse suena una campanita que anuncia cuando alguien llega. Entro sin ningún problema y reviso que esté todo en su lugar, les doy un poco de agua a las flores que más lo necesitan y ordeno un poco. Lo de rutina.

-Siempre yo, creo que mamá debería conseguirse a alguien que haga esto- me digo mientras guardo mi delantal tras terminar mi labor en la tienda.

Antes de salir observo el reloj rojo que está colgado en la pared. Ya son casi las 19:30 y aún no oscurece. Típico del verano. Sin embargo, pienso que en unas pocas horas más me estaré despertando para asistir al instituto como alumna de IV año.

-Mañana veré a la frentona. Me pregunto ¿cómo será el programa de preparación superior? Espero que este año no sea aburrido como el anterior y que pasen cosas interesantes- me digo mientras giro la llave para cerrar la puerta.

-Muchas cosas interesantes pasarán- escucho tras de mí mientras una fría brisa roza mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío.

Me giro instintivamente y veo que no hay nadie detrás de mí. ¿Estaré imaginando cosas? Mejor me voy rápido a casa para que no se haga muy tarde. Sin embargo, aunque corra hacia mi casa tras aquella extraña experiencia, no puedo evitar recordar aquella escalofriante voz decir aquellas palabras.

_Muchas cosas interesantes pasarán..._


	3. Hinata: Devuelta al instituto

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-_Pensamientos de los personajes_-

-Diálogos de los personajes-

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

-¡Hinata! ¡Apúrate!- escucho como me gritan desde la planta inferior.

Termino de colocarme los zapatos, me arreglo ligeramente el uniforme, tomo mi maleta y salgo corriendo de mi habitación para juntarme con mi hermana menor y el chofer que nos llevará al instituto. Bajo los escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos para ir más rápido, pero tropiezo en uno de los último casi cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-No seas tan torpe y vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde al primer día- me dice mi hermana menor, Hanabi, con cierto desprecio en su voz.

-S-Sí- le respondo mientras salimos de la mansión hacia la limosina que nos espera en el estacionamiento para irnos al instituto.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe? Si fuera un poco menos torpe y débil, mi hermana no me hablaría con aquel desprecio que tanto daño me hace. Tampoco mi padre mi miraría tan fríamente ni me trataría como un estorbo o como la deshonra de la familia. ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué?

-¿Señorita Hinata?- escucho decir a mi lado, aunque no puedo evitar sobresaltarme. Es el chofer, Shinji, quien me está hablando -¿Sucede algo?-

-N-No. No te p-preocupes- le digo intentando sonar lo más convincente que puedo.

Shinji es uno de los empleados que más se preocupa por mí, le tengo un gran cariño y no quiero preocuparlo con nimiedades como estas. Los empleados de mi familia creo que pueden ser más dignos de llamarse "mi familia" que los Hyuuga, ya que ellos me quieren y cuidan mientras que mi familia sólo me trata como un estorbo... una deshonra.

¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a andar la limosina? Vaya, sí que estoy distraída. Más de lo usual me atrevería a decir. Creo que estoy pensando demasiado, mejor dejo mi mente en blanco y me concentro en el paisaje que aparece tras el vidrio polarizado del auto.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar seguir pensando. Es que es algo que hago tan a menudo para evitar entablar conversaciones con mi padre o hermana, que ya se me hace algo automático. ¿Cómo será mi nueva clase? ¿Serán amables conmigo? ¿Podré encajar? O ¿Seré nuevamente un estorbo? Tantas preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta.

-Señoritas, ya estamos llegando al instituto- ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! Ya estamos llegando, no estoy lista.

Siento como tiemblo de pies a cabeza, mis manos transpiran y mis ojos delatan mi nerviosismo. No puedo evitarlo, quiero encajar, ser aceptada y además volverme más fuerte para poder ser el orgullo de mi familia.

La limosina se detiene y Shinji me abre educadamente la puerta, tal como dice el manual del empleado, que encontré varios años atrás, escondido en la biblioteca de la mansión. Agradezco con un simple y sutil "gracias" y comienzo a caminar con pasos inseguros hacia la entrada del instituto.

-Buena suerte, señorita Hinata- escucho que me dice Shinji mientras me alejo.

Buena suerte, eso es lo que más necesito en este momento. Volteo y le sonrío a Shinji en signo de agradecimiento, creo que me hizo muy bien escuchar aquellas palabras debido a que ya no tiemblo tanto y el nerviosismo a disminuido, aunque muy poco.

Vaya... el instituto ha cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. Las paredes y pilares fueron pintados de un color grisáceo, a diferencia del año anterior que estaban pintados de color hueso; los pasillos se ven muy limpios en comparación con el chiquero que eran el año pasado; los edificios parecen haber sido pintados desde el techo, que tiene un cercado de alambre para evitar que algún alumno caiga, hasta el suelo de un suave color amarillo pastel. Este año, se lucieron con las modificaciones.

Me acerco al edificio en donde seguramente me toca clases. En la entrada hay un mural donde colocan los horarios de cada curso, avisos varios, las fechas de los exámenes, lo típico de un mural de instituto. Al entrar al edificio, veo que está repleto de gente, unos alegres por ver a sus amigos y otros con rostro cansado y deprimente por tener que iniciar un nuevo curso.

A mí, obviamente nadie me recibió o saludó, ni siquiera me miraron aunque ya estoy acostumbrada. Todos los años es lo mismo, pero nunca me afectó mucho ya que no soy lo que la gente llama "sociable". Sin embargo, siento que falta algo que pasa cada año... falta una persona.

-¡Hinata!- escucho como alguien me llama y antes de poder voltearme a ver quién es, siento como me abrazan efusivamente por la espalda. Sí, eso faltaba.

-¿C-Cómo has estado, T-Tenten?- le pregunto esperando no sonar muy tímida.

Ama Tenten, mi mejor amiga desde hace unos 3 años. Se podría decir que es un opuesto a mí ya que ella no es tímida, introvertida o vergonzosa como yo. Es más bien alegre, no muy extrovertida pero se sabe expresar, inteligente y entabla amistades con todo el mundo. Si fuera más como ella y menos como yo, quizás podría llegar a volverme mejor persona... quizás.

-Bien, me aburrí un poco en la vacaciones, pero como ahora estás aquí conmigo estoy mejor- me responde sonriéndome -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha tratado tu familia?- me pregunta cambiando su semblante a uno muy parecido a la de los detectives cuando están ¿cómo era?, deduciendo algo.

-B-Bien, n-no entiendo porqué n-no habrían d-de tratarme b-bien- le contesto nerviosa. Tenten sabe exactamente cómo es el trato de ellos hacia mí e intenta por todos los medios que yo me rebele. No creo que sea una muy buena idea.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y simplemente bufó. Sin más palabras se acercó al mural y buscó el horario de nuestra clase. IV año D, decía como encabezado en una hoja blanca que señalaba nuestro horario de Lunes a Miércoles. Bajo cada asignatura, estaba señalada el aula que tocaba. No había por dónde perderse.

Comenzamos a caminar, a subir escaleras hasta encontrar el aula en dónde nos tocaba clase. Se encontraba en el tercer piso y no tardamos ni dos minutos en llegar. Sin embargo, mientras subíamos las escaleras escuchaba cada vez más cerca las voces de los que serían mis nuevos compañeros de clase. Me pongo nerviosa, creo que me está bajando la presión y... ¿desde cuándo hay dos Tenten?

-Hinata- escucho como me llaman, pero lo escucho tan lejano mientras mi vista se nubla –Hinata, tranquila- ahora alguien posa su mano en mi hombro, pero todo es tan borroso que no puedo distinguir quién es –Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo. Nadie podrá hacerte nada- es Tenten, la reconozco.

Siento como toma mi mano, siento el frío de su mano sobre mi piel. Tenten siempre ha sido una persona de manos frías, al contrario mío que siempre están tibias mis manos. Me guía hacia el aula y poco a poco voy recuperándome. Tiene razón, si está conmigo no estaré sola.

Ingresamos al aula, aunque sigo temblando ligeramente. Frente a mis ojos aparece una imagen que creí que nunca vería en mi vida. Todos los alumnos sentados en sus puestos, cada uno en lo suyo. Sus ojos parecían ausentes y sus gestos mostraban indiferencia. ¿Qué clase de curso es este?

Tenten se aleja de mí sin decirme nada, sin voltearme a verme, sin hacer nada como si olvidara mi existencia. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué me perdí? Hasta un segundo atrás estaba mi mejor amiga, la que tanto cariño me demostraba y ¿ahora? Esa no es Tenten.

En silencio, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los ojos cristalizados me dirijo a un puesto del fondo del salón. Me siento intentando parecer tan indiferente como los demás pero creo que no lo conseguí. Siempre fue tan fácil saber lo que sentía, mi rostro es un libro abierto y siento como las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué, Tenten?- susurro logrando que nadie me escuche.

Saco de mi maleta mi estuche y un cuaderno, pero al sacar los útiles algo cae del interior de mi maleta. Un papel arrugado y algo sucio. ¿Qué será? Lo desarrugo y veo que tiene algo escrito en una letra muy pequeña. Agudizo mi vista para poder leer lo que dice y logro distinguir la caligrafía de Tenten.

_Hinata, seguramente __estamos ahora en el aula. Perdóname por la actitud fría que tomé contigo, pero recuerda que estamos en el programa de preparación superior y debido a eso, no nos es permitido demostrar nuestras emociones. Manejar las emociones es algo que se requiere en este programa para poder graduarnos. Hinata, demuestra ser alguien capaz de no mostrar tus sentimientos. Confío en ti._

¡Es verdad! ¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo no recordé ese detalle tan importante? En especial cuando mi primo me lo ha recordado tanto. Aunque no me trate muy bien, sabía que como Hyuuga estaba obligada a entrar a este programa por lo que siempre me decía que para poder tener éxito, no debía demostrar nunca mis emociones ya que eso me vuelve débil.

Con mi antebrazo friego rápidamente mis ojos eliminando cualquier indicio de las lágrimas que antes estaban en mis ojos. Desde ahora, en clases no podré demostrar alguna emoción. Puedo hacerlo, Tenten confía en mí y no puedo defraudarla.

Logro que mi semblante se vuelva serio y mis ojos perlados parezcan tan vacíos como los de mis demás compañeros. En un rápido gesto desvío mis ojos para posarlos sobre Tenten y veo se encuentra como los demás, con la vista fija en el frente y apoyando su rostro sobre su mano. Parece tan vacía, es tan buena para esto. ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Tú puede!

Escucho como la campana, que provoca un ruido ensordecedor y molesto, suena anunciando que las clases comenzarán. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaba, el profesor no hizo aparición. ¿Será alguna nueva enseñanza que debamos aprender? No, eso es incoherente.

Pasan los minutos y nada. El profesor simplemente no aparece y ya me estoy impacientando. ¿Acaso seré la única que no sabe lo que está pasando? Por Dios, ¿por qué estas cosas me pasan sólo a mí?

Tras unos 15 minutos, escucho como finalmente la puerta se abre y aparece un profesor. ¿Quién será? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes en el instituto. Es alto, de cabello peculiarmente grisáceo y su rostro está cubierto casi por completo por una máscara y una banda tapa uno de sus ojos.

El profesor se para frente a la clase y nos observa analíticamente. Siento que al posar sus ojos sobre los míos un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Da miedo.

-Sólo tengo una cosa que decir- nos dice dirigiéndonos la palabra por primera vez –Ustedes son unos completos inútiles- ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? No acaba de decir que somos... ¿unos inútiles? ¿Qué clase de profesor le dice eso a sus alumnos?

Sin embargo, ningún alumno parece inmutarse o demostrar la más mínima sorpresa. Vamos, debo mantenerme firme ante este... ¿profesor? Pero, este tipo me da mucho miedo. Esa mirada fría y analítica parece como si pudiera ver a través de mí y pudiera leer el miedo en mis ojos.

El silencio de ultratumba reinaba en el aula y el profesor solamente nos miraba sentado en el escritorio sin decir absolutamente nada. Sigo pensando que todos saben algo que yo ignoro... ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

-Soy Hatake Kakashi y seré desde ahora su profesor de estrategias- dijo finalmente con una voz grave que, nuevamente me provocó temor.

Definitivamente, este año va a ser una pesadilla...


	4. Tenten: Los de V año

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-_Pensamientos de los personajes_-

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: Bueno, aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado un lindo review y a todos los que han leído mi historia. Gracias :) Este capítulo salió bastante largo, no sé si les gusten largos o cortos, pero bueno. Aquí se demuestra lo diferente que son los personajes cuando narran a cómo los ven los demás (Recuerden descripción de Hinata) ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO! e intenten adivinar quién narrará en el próximo capítulo :) **

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

La campana suena anunciando el fin de la clase y, por ende, el comienzo del receso. Guardo mis cosas en la maleta y salgo en silencio del aula para irme al patio del instituto. ¿Dónde estará Hinata? Ojalá que haya podido soportar el primer bloque de clases, aunque si no lo logró dudo que pueda soportar el año entero. Pobre Hinata...

El programa de preparación superior es algo realmente nuevo e inesperado. Sabía que era duro y que no todos lo soportaban, pero esto es totalmente peor a lo que esperaba. No me costó mucho fingir indiferencia, es más, creo que durante clases pude ser más yo que nunca antes. Creo que soy capaz de soportar este programa, me esforzaré mucho para poder ser de ese grupo que logrará graduarse y ayudaré en todo lo que se pueda a Hinata para que ella también pueda triunfar.

-¡Hinata!- la llamo al verla recostada bajo un árbol que está a pocos metros de donde yo estoy.

Corro para alcanzarla. Creo que me equivoqué, en clases pude actuar como realmente soy, pero con Hinata soy realmente distinta. Ella me hace cambiar, me hace ser alguien mejor.

-¡T-Tenten! C-Cuidado que a-alguien n-nos puede ver- me dice en un susurro para que nadie más nos escuche.

-Tranquila, durante los recesos podemos actuar normal. Mira a tu alrededor- le contesto sonriendo y señalando a nuestro alrededor.

Todos parecen tan distintos fuera del aula. Aquí no parecen vacíos por dentro, al contrario, algunos se muestran tan llenos de vida que parecen ser personas totalmente distintas a las que vimos hace unas horas atrás. Se nota el porqué los escogieron para participar en el programa. ¡Son realmente excelentes actores!

Reconozco a algunos de ellos vagamente, sólo su apariencia y algunos nombres, pero más que eso nada. Mi mala memoria a veces es un defecto tan grande en mí.

Dejando eso de lado, veo a una chica rubia con una chica de... ¿cabello rosado? Por Dios, esto es una broma de la naturaleza. Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla? No recuerdo sus nombres, pero tampoco me interesa mucho. A unos pocos metros de ellas están tres chicos. Uno castaño que evidentemente está escondiendo algo que se mueve tras unos arbustos, un chico al borde de la obesidad que come papas fritas y un chico de raro afro y con lentes de sol redondos.Si yo consideraba mi peinado raro, este chico me ganó.

Más lejos, mucho más lejos diría, está un grupo conformado por dos chicas y dos chicos. Están muy lejos como para poder distinguir claramente sus rasgos, pero el cabello anaranjado de uno de ellos es totalmente inconfundible. Creo que una de las chicas es rubia y otro de los chicos tiene un cabello tan oscuro que ni brillo tiene.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación estar analizando a tus compañeros?- escucho una voz tras de mí.

Tanto Hinata como yo nos giramos para ver quién nos habló y frente a nosotras están dos chicos, posiblemente de nuestra clase. Uno de ellos es mucho más alto que yo de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color y tez bronceada, mientras que el segundo es como de su tamaño, rubio ceniza y ojos verde. ¿Quiénes serán? No es que me interese, pero si me va a hablar así más vale que sepa quién es.

-¿Y tú eres...?- le pregunto sin mucha educación. Siento la nerviosa mirada de Hinata sobre mí y volteo para sonreír intentando darle más seguridad.

-Amagawa Haru- me responde el castaño sin darle mucha importancia –Y él es Tsukioka Ryoichi- responde apuntando sin mucho interés a su compañero el cual solo saludó con un gesto con la cabeza -¿Ahora contestarás mi pregunta?- me dice.

-No- le responde sonriendo con burla.

No es que me haya caído mal ni nada, es sólo que no tengo porqué responder a aquella supuesta pregunta que realmente no tiene respuesta definida. Me tiene sin cuidado si es de mala educación o no estar analizando a mis compañeros, si es que mirar a tus compañeros se le llama "analizar".

-D-Disculpen n-nuestra m-mala educación. M-Mi nombre e-es Hyuuga H-Hinata, un g-gusto- dice Hinata con esa voz tan amable que la caracteriza.

La odiosa familia de Hinata la obligó a tener excelentes modales, conducta, educación además de exigirle ser la mejor de la clase siempre. Detesto a esa familia más que a nada del mundo e intento convencer a Hinata que se rebele y se venga a vivir con mi tía y conmigo, pero ella dice que no sería lo más "adecuado". Como mejor amiga tengo que respetar su decisión, pero la sobreprotejo como si de mi hermana menor se tratara.

-Y e-ella es A-Ama Tenten- me presenta Hinata ya que ve que no tengo la más mínima intención de presentarme.

Bufo molesta y veo como el rubio ese se ríe de mí. ¿Quién se ha creído para reírse de mí y más encima en mi cara? Aprieto los puños instantáneamente y me levanto en un rápido gesto con una expresión muy molesta. Tengo la intención de decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, pero de pronto siento como mi cuerpo pierde fuerza, mi vista se nubla y la cabeza me da vueltas.

Debo sujetarme en el árbol para no caer al suelo. Vamos Tenten, respira hondo y calmadamente. Justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto otra vez, cada vez es más seguido y eso me fastidia mucho.

-¡Tenten!- exclama Hinata visiblemente preocupada.

Diablos, otra vez preocupé a Hinata. Le pido que no se preocupe, le digo que estoy bien y como siempre no me cree. ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte tanto, Hinata? Es sólo un pequeño detalle con el que puedo lidiar, no es nada tan importante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escucho como alguien me dice.

Volteo con cuidado, aun la vista no se me ajusta del todo, pero ya puedo ver un poco mejor. Son esas chicas, la del cabello rosado y la rubia. Parecen preocupadas, ¿será por mí? Que va, mejor que no se preocupen si no es nada.

-No es nada- les respondo con delicadeza para no parecer un ogro.

Suena la campana anunciando que nuestro corto receso ha acabado. Siempre me molestó ese estridente sonido, pero ahora parecen campanas tocadas por los ángeles. Gracias campana, me has salvado de ésta. Me disculpo diciendo que es hora de ir a clases y me voy de allí sin Hinata. Perdóname Hinata, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nimiedades como esta.

Aún estoy algo desorientada y apenas tengo conciencia de hacia dónde me dirijo. Recuerdo que el horario decía que ahora nos tocaba clase en el aula 15, en el cuarto piso. Subo por las escaleras mientras poco a poco me repongo. Las escaleras parecen más largas de lo normal y los escalones parecen más empinados que antes.

-¡Cuidado!- escucho a mis espaldas. ¿Cuidado con qué?

Sin embargo, no tardo en descubrirlo ya que mi torpeza me hace pisar un escalón con un agujero y, por ende, pierdo el equilibrio. Diablos, aún no me recupero por completo y no puedo caer bien. Espero pacientemente sentir el golpe, algo muy raro en alguien que se está cayendo por las escaleras, pero no siento el frío del suelo, al contrario, siento que alguien me atrapa.

-¿Estás bien?- es una chica la que me habla. Parece que son dos personas, no sé porqué pienso eso, pero sólo tengo la impresión que son dos personas las que me atraparon.

Me ponen con delicadeza a un costado de la escalera y esperan a que me recupere, cosa que no tarda más que unos pocos segundos. Ahora los veo claramente, son un chico y una chica. Ella tiene le cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas y él tiene el cabello negro atado en una cola alta. Se ven bien juntos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- me dice ella sonriéndome al ver que estoy bien.

-Gracias. Disculpen, pero debo ir a clases- les digo levantándome sin aceptar su ayuda. Con un leve gesto me despido y agradezco su ayuda, mientras reanudo mi marcha hacia el aula en el cuarto piso.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras, sin más altercados parecidos al anterior, me dirijo al aula 15 y entro justo antes de que el profesor entre. Que suerte la mía la de haber llegado a tiempo. Me siento en uno de los asientos del fondo y veo claramente a Hinata. Parece que ha logrado adoptar aquella mirada vacía que requiere este programa, me alegro por ella.

-Bueno gusanos odiosos, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y seré su profesora de apariencia- ¿gusanos? Por Dios qué comparación –Tengo entendido que en años anteriores ya les hablaron sobre esta clase por lo que no diré nada- agregó mientras mascaba chicle y nos miraba de soslayo a todos.

Clase de apariencia, que clase más extraña pero necesaria. Si vemos a toda la clase, todos serían calificados con la nota más alta ya que solamente somos una apariencia dentro del salón. Esa apariencia de personas frías, perfectas para aquellos trabajos que nadie desea hacer, pero que en un futuro nosotros realizaremos.

-Bueno, como este es su primer año en este programa y como usualmente se hace, se ha asignado esta hora para que conozcan a los alumnos de preparación superior de V año que les darán una pequeña introducción sobre el programa- nos dice mientras se rasca la nuca desinteresadamente.

Estoy segura que sólo hacen esto porque les da mucha pereza introducirnos ellos mismo al programa y dejan el trabajo duro para los alumnos mayores. Bueno, ¿qué se les va a hacer? Total, lo que hagan o no me tiene sin cuidado. Sólo tengo en mente graduarme con Hinata y así ambas lograr superar esto juntas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan, gusanos?-nos dice con cierto enfado mientras apunta la puerta del aula.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y salimos sin decir nada hacia el exterior del aula, en donde nos esperan los alumnos mayores. Caminamos en multitud, sin decir una sola palabra como es la costumbre y de pronto siento un papel en mi mano. Es Hinata dándome una nota, es fácil de saber ya que ambas hemos logrado traspasarnos notas con mensajes sin que nadie se de cuenta.

_¿Estás bien?_

Y otra vez con lo mismo. ¡Que sí estoy bien!

Le mando la nota devuelta con mi respuesta y no recibo ninguna más. Debe ser porque ya llegamos al exterior del edificio y todos los alumnos de IV año nos sentamos bajo algunos árboles para escuchar a los alumnos de V año.

-Bueno...somos los alumnos de V año y... qué problemático, que alguien más lo diga- dice uno de los alumnos que reconozco fácilmente, porque es el que detuvo mi caída con la otra chica rubia.

-Inútil- susurra uno de los alumnos que está junto al de cabello negro, evidentemente de V año –Somos los alumnos de V año y como a los profesores les da pereza introducirlos al programa lo tendremos que hacer nosotros- ¡Qué bien! Alguien que piensa como yo.

Es un chico alto de piel muy pálida y cabello... ¿celeste claro? ¿Qué clase de instituto es? Lleno de alumnos que se tiñen el pelo de colores raros o, si son de cabello natural, que son bromas de la naturaleza. Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Realmente me influye poco lo que hagan con su cabello, total, es su vida.

-Bueno, este programa incluye a los mejores alumnos del instituto aunque no por ello sean los más competentes- dice mirando a un rubio de ojos azules que reía nerviosamente –En este programa aprenderán todo lo necesario para poder ser los mejores en el oficio, sin importar la situación o a quienes incluya. Sin embargo, si aún no lo saben, lo más probable es que gran parte de ustedes falle, en especial durante este año- dice sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes idénticos a los de un tiburón –Y no me refiero a que se retiren del programa, aunque más de uno lo haga, sino que posiblemente quedarán imposibilitados de algún modo a continuar o simplemente morirán. Ya perdimos a seis durante el año pasado- dice suspirando y fingiendo tristeza, aunque no le resultó.

Miro a mis compañeros y veo que la mayoría guarda la calma, total la mayoría sabíamos de antemano que algo así sucedería. Este oficio no es para cualquiera y no todos podrán con él.

Hinata aprieta mi mano fuertemente, sabía que ella se asustaría e intento infundirle fuerzas y confianza. Sé que podrá. Veo como esa chica de cabello rosado también está sorprendida y la rubia parece intentar calmarla un poco. Quizás no sabía acerca de eso y ya, no es para tanto.

-Eso es todo lo que podemos decirles sobre este programa y como aún faltan como... 30 minutos para que comience la siguiente clase les recomiendo que se junten con alguien de V año para que les de consejos o estupideces así para que no se mueran en este programa- finalizó sonriendo y dejándose caer sobre el pasto mientras se acomodaba en el tronco de un árbol.

Mientras ese chico se recostaba en el tronco dispuesto a tomar una buena siesta, todos los alumnos de IV y V año se dispersaron para luego unirse pequeños grupos de cómo 5 personas. Como siempre, Hinata estaba junto a mí y ninguna de las dos teníamos la idea de juntarnos con alguno de los de V año.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? No parecías estarlo en el receso- y vamos con el tema de nuevo. ¡Estoy harta de esa pregunta!

-Sí, estoy bien- respondo a quién me habló sin siquiera saber quién es.

-Que suerte, pensé que estabas enferma o algo así. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y esta cerda es Yamanaka Ino- se presenta. Se nota que hay "amor" en sus palabras.

Por fin me giro para ver quiénes eran y resultan ser esas chicas del receso, la rubia y la de cabello rosado. Ambas se sientan junto a nosotras mientras comienzan a discutir lanzándose calificativos como "frentezota" y "cerda". Por Dios, que par de "amigas" si se les puede llamar así.

-¡Sakura!- escucho como alguien grita mientras se acerca corriendo hacia la chica esa de cabello rosa.

-Hola Naruto- responde ella al darse vuelta viendo quién era quién la llamaba.

Es el mismo chico que estaba junto al de dientes afilados, por lo que deduzco que debe ser de V año. Es rubio de ojos azules y tiene tres rayitas horizontales en cada mejilla. Que raro es, aunque también he visto a un chico de mi clase que tiene dos triángulos invertidos rojos en cada mejilla por lo que se me hace menos raro.

-¿Ellas son tus amigas?- pregunta sonriendo alegremente –Me refiero a las otras, Ino- agrega viendo como la rubia parece ofenderse al sentirse desconocida por el rubio.

-Pues... son de mi clase. A todo esto, ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunta amablemente... Sakura creo que se llamaba. Esa amabilidad me recuerda a Hinata, que está más callada de lo normal.

Volteo a verla y veo que está viendo fijamente al rubio notablemente sonrojada, o mejor dicho, notablemente roja como tomate. Vaya, a la pequeña e inocente Hinata le ha gustado el rubiecito ese... mira que yo te doy un empujoncito.

-Soy Ama Tenten y ella es Hyuuga Hinata- nos presento mientras paso un brazo por el hombro de Hinata atrayéndola a mí, mientras sonrío abiertamente –Vamos Hinata, di algo- insisto con una mirada pícara.

-M-Mucho G-G-Gusto- dice tartamudeando cada una de sus palabras. Hinata, siempre tan tímida y vergonzosa. Ya verás como eso se te pasará con mi ayuda, porque yo conseguiré que ese rubiecito que tanto te gustó te mire.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y el gusto es mío- dice mientras se sienta con nosotras –Si son amigas de Sakura, son amigas mías, ¡dattebayo!- ¿dattebayo? Listo, tildado de raro quedó este rubiecito.

-Oye Naruto, ¿por qué no nos dices quién es quién de V año? Ya sabes, para saber no más- dice la rubia... ¿Ino? Bah, no recuerdo como se llama, pero allá su nombre. Sin nombre ya es inconfundible por lo que no me costará saber quién es.

El rubio parece meditar cada palabra como si estuviera procesando la información. ¿Será así de lento? Es chistoso ver los gestos que pone mientras analiza las palabras de la rubia, aunque Hinata lo ve embelezada. Me saliste enamoradiza Hinata, pero ya verás como ese Naruto no te romperá el corazón. Lograré que te mire o me dejo de llamar Tenten.

-¡Claro!- dice tras finalizar su largo análisis. Realmente es muy lento –Esos de allá en la esquina como apartados sociales son el Teme y Neji- dice apuntando a un par de chicos que estaban lejos de los demás, mientras Sa...algo nos dice que realmente se llama Sasuke ese "Teme". Naruto tiene razón, sí que son antisociales –Esos raritos de allá son Suigetsu y Juugo- dice apuntando al chico con dientes de tiburón y a un chico extremadamente alto que casi alcanza la altura del árbol –El vago de allá es Shikamaru y el cejotas que acosa a sus compañeras es Lee- finaliza mirando con una expresión de terror cómica al chico de cejas pobladas.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto apuntando a los otros alumnos de V año que entablaron conversaciones con los chicos de mi clase.

-Pues... no sé- dice rascándose la nunca despistadamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa avergonzada.

Que tipo, ni conoce a sus propios compañeros de clase. Aunque no soy la más indicada para decirlo, ya que conozco a Hinata, a las dos chicas que acabo de conocer y a esos dos chicos que conocí durante el receso. No importa, siendo sincera creo que me cayó bien este rubio, además debo mantenerlo vigilado. Porque, nadie va a tener el lujo de dañar a Hinata sin vérselas conmigo.

-Y, ¿no nos das algún consejo para este año?- preguntó Sakura mientras desviaba rápidamente la mirada intentando que nadie la viese. Que obvio fue eso.

El rubio meditó una vez más sus palabras, pero esta vez no fue para analizarlas sino que fue para pensar bien su respuesta. Al menos, eso parece ya que sus gestos no son los mismos que los anteriores, aunque aún son graciosos –Espero que estén listas para su primer trabajo- dice sonriendo como siempre.

¿Listas para un primer trabajo? ¿Tan pronto? No puede ser. El primer trabajo generalmente se hace recién en VI año, no puede ser posible que ya en IV año se nos asigne un trabajo. ¡Es imposible!

-Naruto- alguien lo llama sacándome de mis cavilaciones –Ya es hora de volver a clases- ¿En serio? Miro mi reloj de bolsillo y veo que tan solo faltan 3 minutos para que se acabe esta clase.

Vaya, que rápido pasó el tiempo. Ni cuenta me di que la media hora que nos quedaba se había pasado tan rápido. Nos levantamos con un rápido movimiento y nos despedimos de Naruto. Junto a él, el chico que lo había llamado también se retiró y era precisamente uno de los que nos había señalado hace rato, ese que también me ayudó en las escaleras.

Junto con Hinata y esas dos chicas, que aún no puedo memorizar su nombre, nos unimos al resto de nuestra clase y nos dirigimos hacia el aula 8, en donde nos toca nuestra próxima clase, no sin antes echarles un último vistazo a los alumnos de V año. Tengo la impresión que los de V año harán algo...

...algo importante para nosotros.


	5. Naruto: Aviso de prueba

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** **Primero** que nada, muchísimas gracias a **Hyuuga Yukina, Kanna Hyuuga Cullen, Saiya-Winx, Narue-neechan, Huuja.Ten **y **Goalbest** por sus hermosos reviews que gracias a ellos he continuado con mi historia.** Segundo** que nada, **POR DIOS Saiya-Winx ERES ADIVINA O ¡¿QUÉ?! **¿Cómo supiste que este capítulo lo narraba Naruto? xd. **Tercero** que nada, el concepto de **Hokage** en mi fic es distinto al de la serie, al ser un AU era evidente ¿no? además, se explicará más adelante. Y finalmente, **nada**, disfruten este capítulo :)

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

74, 75, 76, 76, 75... ¡Diablos! Otra vez perdí la cuenta. Bien, me había quedado en el plato de ramen número 75, entonces el anterior a este era el 76 y este es el 77. ¡Bien! Sigamos comiendo... 77, 78, 77 y... ¡perdí la cuenta otra vez! ¡Argh! Si no llevo la cuenta no podré saber si rompí mi anterior récord de 86 platos y ese maldito pitido no me ayuda en absoluto. ¡Callen de una maldita vez esa cosa!

Y el pito sólo se hace más y más fuerte, no me deja en paz y no puedo comer mi plato de ramen número 78 tranquilo. ¡Cállenlo de una buena vez! ¡Es insoportable! Y ahora además alguien toca insistentemente la puerta. ¿Es que acaso no puedo comer ramen en paz?

-Naruto- escucho alguien llamándome, pero aquí no hay nadie. ¿Será mi imaginación?

-Naruto- allí está de nuevo, ¿quién será? ¡Oh! Quizás es mi conciencia. ¡Hola conciencia!

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Despierta ahora!- ¿Despertar? Pero si estoy despierto, junto a mi interminable dotación de ramen. Ah, ramen, manjar de Dioses.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como cuando se me cae el ramen al suelo por culpa del Teme, siento que caigo al piso pegándome fuertemente en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa de noche. ¡No! ¡Mi ramen desaparece! ¡No te vayas! Pero no se detiene, desaparece lentamente mientras sufro viendo tan horrible espectáculo.

-¡Mi ramen!- exclamo con todas mis fuerzas mientras abrazo mi almohada hasta el punto de casi romperla. ¿Eh? ¿Una almohada? ¿De dónde salió?

-Vamos Dobe, alístate que vamos a llegar tarde- me dice el causante de mi agonía.

Me volteo a verlo con notable enfado por haber provocado la pérdida de mi preciado manjar y veo que es el Teme. ¿Qué hace en mi casa? A las... ¡¿dónde está el reloj?! En la noche estaba sobre la mesita de noche, donde siempre lo dejo y ahora mi mesa está vacía.

-¡Teme! Te robaste mi reloj... ¡y mi ramen!- lo acuso, pues no hay otra explicación. Tras un breve análisis a la situación, he concluido que el único motivo por el que el Teme está aquí, en mi casa, es porque debe haber venido a robar mi ramen y de paso mis cosas. ¡Ajá! Justo en el blanco –Teme, siempre supe que me tenías envidia, pero ese no es motivo para robarme- le digo levantándome del suelo en dónde extrañamente yazco, siendo que anoche recuerdo haberme acostado en mi cama. Todo esto es tan extraño.

-Dobe, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se atreve a insultar al gran Uzumaki Naruto en su cara?! Ya verás Teme, sufrirás mi ira –Tu reloj está en el suelo y estabas soñando con ramen... como siempre- Verás como sufrirás y yo disfrutaré ver tu agonía y... ¿soñando? ¿Cuándo?

Inspecciono con la vista el lugar en dónde estoy y veo que es mi habitación. Mi cama se encuentra totalmente deshecha, las sábanas están en el suelo junto a mi almohada que está húmeda y huele a... ¿baba? ¿Dónde quedó esa interminable ración de ramen? Entonces, todo fue un... ¿sueño? ¡No puede ser! ¡Era tan real! El sabor del ramen, su aroma y la sensación de mi estómago deleitándose con tal manjar.

-Vamos, que ya se hace tarde- me dice saliendo de la habitación.

Haber, detengamos un segundo todo. Si mal no recuerdo, al Teme le queda de paso mi casa de camino al instituto y cada mañana me espera abajo a las 7:40 AM en punto, ya que las clases comienzan a las 8:00 AM. Lo último que recuerdo antes de todo aquel delicioso ramen, fue haberme acostado tras cenar ramen de cerdo. Entonces, si todo fue un sueño y el Teme subió a despertarme... ¿qué hora es?

Busco entre las desordenadas sábanas esparcidas por el suelo y, enredado entre la almohada y la sábana, encuentro mi reloj. Parece no haberse dañado ya que dice que son las 7:53 AM y lo veo perfectamente, por lo que no se echó a perder. ¡Bien! Ahora sólo tengo que... ¡¿Las 7:53?! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿Por qué no me despertó más temprano?

Busco el uniforme que, para mi suerte, está seco y no tiene arrugas aunque olvidé plancharlo anoche. Me lo pongo y busco mi maleta, suerte la mía que es sólo el segundo día de clases por lo que no nos han entregado libros ni nos han mandado tarea.

Dejo todo desordenado porque, no tengo tiempo para ordenar nada y salgo corriendo cerrando con llave el departamento. Bajo las escaleras mientras termino de atarme los cordones de los zapatos y antes de salir veo que el Teme ya está en la entrada del edificio viendo insistentemente su reloj de pulsera.

-A la próxima no te despierto- me dice con su enfermizo tono de voz de "soy el tipo más frío de todos y no me importa nada ni nadie".

Ignoro su comentario del "mejor amigo del año" y lo tomo bruscamente de la muñeca para irnos corriendo al instituto. Él se suelta de mi agarre y simplemente me sigue el ritmo, como cada vez que me quedo dormido. El instituto queda a unas 3 cuadras de mi departamento, por lo que caminando me demoro unos 10 minutos en llegar entonces corriendo me demoraré unos 5 y tenemos que llegar antes de que cierren la reja.

Tal como mis magníficos cálculos predijeron, en menos de 5 minutos ya se divisaba el instituto a lo lejos. Tras unas largas zancadas, puedo agudizar mi vista para ver el enorme reloj del instituto y saber cuánto faltaba para que se cerrara la reja.

-Quedan 2 minutos y nos toca en el aula 12- dice el Teme con esa vocecita que tanto detesto. ¿Es que acaso este tipo nunca pierde la calma?

No importa, seguimos corriendo y cuando faltaba un minuto vemos como comienzan a cerrar las rejas. Apresuro el paso y justo cuando faltaban un par de segundos para que dieran las 8:00 AM, logramos entrar consiguiendo llegar a tiempo.

-No te detengas a festejar que aún falta llegar al aula- y otra vez con ese estúpido tono de superioridad.

El aula 12 está, para nuestra suerte, más cerca que las otras aulas ya que no se encuentra dentro del edificio, sino que está junto a los laboratorios. Haciendo gala de mi gran agilidad, destreza y velocidad, esquivo cada obstáculo que se presenta en el camino y en un par de minutos la puerta del aula ya está frente de mí y abierta, parece que hoy la suerte está de mi lado.

-Ya decía que no llegaban a tiempo- escucho a mi lado.

Volteo a ver quién es, con la respiración entrecortada tras aquella gran carrera, y no me sorprendo en absoluto al ver que se trata del rarito de Kankuro. De ese tipo no me fío porque, además de que es hermano de la temible Temari y del rarito sin cejas Gaara, lo he visto más de una vez con muñecas, aunque él dice que son marionetas y que son algo totalmente diferente.

-Eres muy problemático Naruto, aún no sé cómo lo soportas Sasuke- dice el apestoso vago. Mira quién lo dice, si por ser así de vago eres más problemático que toda la clase junta.

-Hmp- y volvimos a ser el gran chico Uchiha con un amplio vocabulario. Ya enserio Teme, mejor te compras un diccionario para que aprendas más palabras que tu gran "Hmp" made in Uchiha.

-Se salvaron por un pelo, Sasuke y Naruto- conozco esa voz y ese espantoso olor a cigarro. No puede ser nadie más que Asuma-sensei.

-Asuma-sensei, no debe fumar dentro de las aulas- le reprocho tapándome la nariz para evitar que ese humo tóxico entre a mis queridos pulmones –Si se quiere matar fumando, bien por usted, pero no nos haga respirar ese odioso humo- ya me imagino ese humo gris entrando por su cuerpo, llegando a sus pulmones y matándolos lentamente. ¡Que horrible! ¡No! ¡Imagen gráfica! Que asco, que asco, que asco.

Bufa molesto y acerca un cenicero, que siempre tiene a mano, y apaga su apestoso cigarro. Bien, Naruto 1 Asuma-sensei 0. Como siempre, me dice que sólo lo hace porque la ley está de mi lado, pero que va me encanta que me haga caso. Veo como pone esa cara de fastidio y prefiero evitarme una nueva visita al despacho de la directora por lo que busco un asiento y saco mis cuadernos para comenzar la clase.

Y...¿Qué clase era ésta? Haber, si ahora nos toca con Asuma-sensei nos debería tocar... ¡Ah! Nos toca clase de rastreo, ¿cómo lo pude haber olvidado?

-Bien, hoy será su prueba de diagnóstico para ver cómo han llegado luego de vacaciones- ¿prueba de diagnóstico? ¡No! ¡No estudié! ¡Voy a reprobar! ¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?!

Suerte, ¿por qué te fuiste de mi lado? No ves que todo estaba saliendo bien, a excepción de que me quedé dormido, pero aparte de eso, sentía que todo estaba saliendo perfecto. ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora? ¿Por qué...? ¿Eh? ¿Una nota? Creo que es del Teme, sí, debe ser ya que yo siempre estoy en lo correcto.

Desdoblo el minúsculo papel y no es la letra del Teme, ¿de quién será? Además es fea, desordenada, el papel está sucio y apenas puedo entender lo que el bendito papel dice.

_No va a ser escrita, tonto._

¡¿Tonto?! ¡¿Yo?! Sólo una persona me ha dicho así, además del Teme claro, y es ese raro de Suigetsu. Ese maldito bastardo, ya verás quién es el tonto aquí. Debo pensar en un muy malévolo plan para vengarme de ese cara de tiburón, debe quedar como un tonto, el más tonto de los tontos.

-¡Uzumaki!- ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? –Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para ignorar mi clase- vaya, nunca vi a Asuma-sensei tan enojado.

Y ahora, ¿qué le digo? Me creerá loco si le digo que estaba pensando en un maquiavélico plan para humillar a Suigetsu frente a toda la clase...¡no! mejor que sea frente a todo el instituto. ¡Sí! Quedará en ridículo frente a todo el instituto, que gran venganza y... ¡No! Me desvié del tema, debo pensar en algo inteligente para decirle a Asuma-sensei para evitar una visita al despacho de la vieja.

-Pensaba en...- no se me ocurre nada convincente, puede ser...no. ¡Ah! Ya sé -...en cómo sería su prueba de rastreo- que inteligente soy, a nadie más que a mí se le pudo haber ocurrido tan perfecta excusa.

Parece que lo convencí al fumador compulsivo ese, ya que me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como analizando mi respuesta, y luego se fue nuevamente hacia el frente del aula. Lo sabía, soy un genio escondido tras esta perfecta apariencia.

Asuma-sensei, tras mi excelente excusa, comenzó a explicar en qué consistía la prueba de diagnóstico. Dijo que se realizaría después del almuerzo, que participarían en ella tanto los alumnos de IV año D como los de VI año D, ambos cursos pertenecientes al programa. ¡Bien! ¡Veré a Sakura!

-Naruto, pon atención- no me reprenda tanto Asuma-sensei, que sí le estoy poniendo atención.

Bueno, siguió explicando y dijo que la prueba consistiría en que un grupo determinado de profesores, aquellos que enseñan exclusivamente a los del programa de preparación superior, se ocultaría en cierto lugar en las cercanías del instituto a un radio de unos... ¡¿tanto?! ¿Cómo pueden decir que es cerca del instituto si el radio es de 70 kilómetros? Están locos, definitivamente locos.

Sin embargo, dice que la dificultad de la prueba es, aparte de que eran "esos" profesores quienes se ocultarían, que no podíamos encontrar a ningún profesor que no fuera el que se nos ha asignado. Los profesores se asignarían a grupos de 15 alumnos y teníamos un tiempo límite de 2 horas para encontrarlos. En el mural estaría publicada los nombres de alumnos por profesor exactamente a las 14:00, al tiempo que comenzaba la prueba y... ¿por qué tantas condiciones y reglas? ¿Es que no puede ser más simple?

-La única condición es no matar a ningún civil inocente, es la única restricción- por mi bien. Tampoco pretendía matar a nadie, hoy por lo menos. Quizás en un futuro cuando me gradúe, no será por iniciativa propia, pero bueno que va. Aunque ese tema es para otro día.

Luego de decir la única restricción, comenzó a dar uno que otro consejo sobre lo que no se debe hacer para poder aprobar la prueba, esos consejos inútiles que terminan siendo lo que realmente se debe hacer y nos lo dicen al inverso para poder caer fácilmente. No importan, prefiero guiarme por mis propios instintos y por lo que ya he aprendido. Además, soy Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor de todos que se convertirá en Hokage.

-Dobe- y le molesta que yo le diga Teme y él me dice Dobe, haber cuándo nos ponemos de acuerdo y elegimos como decirnos... aunque no pararé y seguiré diciéndole Teme porque, él es un Teme con todas sus letras –Dobe, ya se acabó la clase ya deja de fantasear- ¿terminó la clase? ¿Cuándo?

-No estoy fantaseando, Teme. Estoy pensando en cómo será cuando yo me convierta en Hokage- le aclaro totalmente orgulloso por mi gran sueño.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Cuando me convierta en Hokage, todos me respetarán y nadie me volverá a mirar con desprecio, como siempre lo hicieron. Sí, que gran sueño. Nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión y nadie se interpondrá entre mi meta y yo.

Ahora, sólo tengo que aprobar la bendita prueba de diagnóstico de rastreo. Así, estaré cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi sueño, sólo me faltan 2 años para graduarme. Cuando me gradúe, todos verán quién soy. ¡Todos conocerán al gran Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!


	6. Shikamaru: Inesperado éxito

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo que he escrito más rápido que cualquier otro. Me cae muy bien Shikamaru, es mi ídolo xd y por su forma de ser, este capítulo ha terminando siendo casi exclusivamente de él. Apenas aparecen personajes :B **¡IMPORTANTE! Lamentablemente, se han acabado mis vacaciones de Septiembre (¡VIVA EL 18! ¡VIVA CHILE!) por lo que tardaré más en subir los capítulos, pero siempre tendré la disposición de subir uno nuevo :) **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE TAN FELIZ ME HACEN y gracias por leer mi fic. Se los dice una autora muy feliz. ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

Que flojera, ¿una prueba de rastreo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la mitad de los alumnos la fallen? Que problemático.

Llevamos más de 30 minutos la hora de almuerzo y yo, que ya he comido, me encuentro recostado bajo uno de los muchos árboles del instituto. Aunque no es un simple árbol, es mi árbol. Es el más alto, no pierde las hojas durante invierno, da una sombra excelente para tomar una siesta y, el detalle más importante, nadie sabe dónde se ubica.

Aquí puedo admirar con tranquilidad las nubes, sin que nadie me moleste. ¿Por qué estarán tan lejos? Se ven tan libres, no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Me gustaría ser una nube, quizás en lo que todos llaman _próxima vida_ seré una nube. Ojalá.

Siento los párpados pesado, empiezo a dar pestañadas largas. Perfecto, lo que ahora necesito es una buena y larga siesta, luego me preocuparé de esa dichosa prueba. Todo comienza a verse borroso, escucho todo tan lejano, me relajo e intento colocarme en la mejor posición para dormir.

Coloco mis brazos tras mi cabeza, estiro las piernas y recuesto mis brazos, donde apoyo mi cabeza, sobre una de las grandes raíces del árbol que actúa como almohada. Todo está tan quieto, tan silencioso, tan...

...

Algo... hay algo que... me da cosquillas. Todo está negro, no veo nada, pero estoy tan a gusto así que no quiero abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, ese algo que me está haciendo cosquillas no se detiene, parece como si me olisqueara la cara.

No puede ser, esa cosa no me dejará dormir nunca. Pesadamente, abro los ojos y veo que se trata de un gato anaranjado que me está olisqueando la cara. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir? Me quito el gato de encima e intentando despabilarme, me siento y recargo mi espalda sobre el tronco del ancho árbol. Doy un gran bostezo sin taparme la boca y luego de frotarme los ojos, para no ver borroso, veo mi reloj de pulsera.

¡¿Las 14:45?! Entonces, ¡sí me quedé dormido! Diablos, ya voy tarde a la prueba y todos los demás partieron hace 45 minutos. Que problemático.

A paso ligero, corro hacia el edificio en donde están publicados los profesores por grupo de alumno. Se halla bastante lejos de donde estoy, pero no importa. Total, estoy seguro que será fácil la prueba. Estos profesores siempre se ocultan en lugares bastante fáciles de encontrar, aunque siempre ese fastidioso de Naruto me diga es imposible encontrarlos. Las pistas que dejan son tan evidentes, ¿cómo no los podrías encontrar?

Entro al edificio y me acerco al mural caminando a paso lento y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Si lo pienso bien, en estas pruebas de "diagnóstico" siempre me va bien y nunca me ha tomado más de 25 minutos encontrar los dichosos escondites de los profesores. ¿Para qué me apuro? Que problemático.

El mural está repleto de distintos papeles pegados a él. Los horarios de clase, las fechas de las actividades del instituto, los profesores ausentes y cosas por el estilo. Y allí, en la esquina izquierda está pegado el papel con los profesores designados a cada grupo de alumnos.

Que típico, el papel está completamente en blanco. ¿Acaso no pueden inventar algo más nuevo? El año pasado fue lo mismo y me tomó unos pocos minutos descifrar el significado del papel en blanco. Sin embargo, este viejo truco ya lo conozco y no me tomará más que un par de segundos descifrar su contenido.

Intentemos lo primero, verlo a contra luz. Quito los corchetes que unen al papel al corcho y lo coloco contra la luz, sin embargo, su contenido no se revela. Entonces, si no es a contra luz, podría ser con luz ultravioleta. Para mi suerte, siempre ando trayendo conmigo un lápiz con linterna ultravioleta. Ino me dijo que para qué la traía y, si resulta este truco, se debió haber arrepentido por haberme dicho eso. Prendo la pequeña luz y la coloco sobre el centro del papel, mas la suerte me dio la espalda ya que sigue tan vacía como al principio.

Bueno, me retracto, este año le han cambiado el truco aunque no por completo. Sólo hay 3 formas de revelar el contenido de una hoja aparentemente vacía y son: a contra luz, con luz ultravioleta y... con agua. Sería raro que fuera la última de las posibilidades ya que la hoja no serviría para este entonces, debido que alguien la debió haber mojado con antelación para descubrir su contenido y yo vengo tarde.

Reviso la hoja por cada plana y veo que está lisa y seca, como nueva. Sería imposible que fuera la misma que la que vieron los que llegaron a tiempo ya que estaría mojada, arrugada, en algunas partes rota y su contenido sería visible. No, debe de usarse otro método. Aunque...

Me acerco al cesto de basura y, sin siquiera ver su contenido, veo que en tiene rastros casi secos de agua. Veo en su interior y encuentro que hay, aproximadamente, unas 15 hojas arrugadas, rotas y casi secas por completo. ¡Que despistado he sido! Han ido cambiando periódicamente la hoja a medida de que se va rebelando su contenido.

Tomo la hoja blanca y me dirijo al baño del edificio, ubicado en el primer piso. Al entrar, voy a los lavabos y abro la llave ligeramente para que unas pocas gotas caigan. Coloco mi mano bajo el goteo y, cuando está suficientemente mojada, salpico con cuidado las gotas de mi mano sobre el papel para revelar su contenido.

Inmediatamente, una tinta negra comienza a aparecer y el contenido de la "hoja blanca" se revela. Bueno, me tomó más de un par de segundos, exactamente 05,59 segundos, pero he logrado descubrir el acertijo. Ahora, debo leer quién se me ha asignado entre todos estos grupos de 15 alumnos por profesor.

_Sarutobi Asuma:_

_-Uchiha Sasuke _

_-Akimichi Chouji_

_-Rock Lee_

_-Aburame Shino_

...

Vaya, a Chouji le a tocado con Asuma-sensei. Ese tipo es fácil de ser ubicado por su vicio. Cerca de él, siempre huele a humo de cigarro. El año anterior me tocó buscarlo a él y fue algo sumamente sencillo, era cosa de irse a alguna tabaquería lejana al instituto, dentro del radio de búsqueda, e identificar rápidamente el olor reciente a humo de cigarro. Realmente, una tarea bastante simple.

_Mitarashi Anko:_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

_-Yamanaka Ino_

_-Inuzuka Kiba_

_-Sabaku no Temari_

...

Y a Ino le ha tocado la profesora obsesionada con llamarnos gusanos. Analizando sus características, área de enseñanza, personalidad y demás patrones, se puede deducir que se encontrará cerca del instituto, en un lugar poco concurrido como una iglesia o alguna tienda barata y lo más probable es que esté disfrazada. No por nada es la profesora de apariencia.

_Hatake Kakashi:_

_-Sabaku no Kankuro_

_-Ama Tenten_

_-Nara Shikamaru_

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

...

Que problemático, me ha tocado precisamente él. El más inesperado, tardón y poco predecible de todos. Por sus gustos y patrones básicos, se puede deducir que se encontraría en alguna librería a una distancia prudente del instituto, más cerca que lejos, pero realmente por los exámenes de rastreo del año pasado en donde él participó, todos los que debían encontrarlo lo encontraron en lugares sin conexión alguna. Una heladería, un estacionamiento, tras un árbol del parque de la esquina... es simplemente un tipo extraño.

Bueno, es hora de comenzar. Que problemático.

Me encamino hacia la salida del instituto y cuando voy a medio camino, choco con una persona. Que descuidado, aunque esa persona fue la que se cruzó por mi camino, no yo por el de él.

-Disculpe- mejor soy educado y me ahorro problemas porque, aquí todos son tan problemáticos.

-No te preocupes- me dice con un tono despreocupado. Esperen, ese tono yo lo conozco. Despreocupado y despistado, sólo puede ser Kakashi-sensei -¡Oh! Shikamaru, que sorpresa- dice sonriendo tras esa máscara que siempre lleva puesta.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿no debería estar oculto por la prueba de rastreo?- le preguntó alzando una ceja al verlo dentro del instituto, leyendo concentradamente aquel libro naranja que siempre lleva con él.

-Es que se me cruzó un gato negro cuando iba a ocultarme y he debido darme la vuelta larga- eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera es coherente la frase. Bueno, al parecer me he ahorrado toda la lata de ir a buscarlo. El tipo ha venido solo a mí.

-Bueno, entonces ya lo encontré y aprobé la prueba- fue más fácil que encontrar el año anterior a Asuma-sensei, y definitivamente más fácil que descifrar el contenido del papel.

Me mira con aquel aire despreocupado y luego me sonríe. Al parecer había olvidado uno de los hábitos más comunes de Kakashi-sensei y es su increíble falta de puntualidad. Es un buen dato para el futuro, muy bueno y necesario para convivir con este tipo.

-Felicidades- me dice sin emoción y luego se sienta a mi lado sobre la grama a continuar su lectura.

No soy estúpido como para no saber el contenido de aquel libro, pero para qué pensar en aquello si realmente no es de mi interés si el profesor es un pervertido de primera a no. Sin embargo, ya he terminado la prueba, en menos de lo pensado, y alzo mi vista para ver las blancas nubes adornando el cielo de la tarde.

Una duda asalta mi mente antes de que mi vista se pierda entre las blancas nubes y el celeste cielo. No es que me inquiete, pero prefiero aclararla para saber si mis sospechas son correctas, aunque hay un 99.9 porciento de que esté en lo cierto.

-¿No debería irse a ocultar para que los demás lo encuentren?- no me dirige siquiera la vista al estar inmerso en su lectura, por lo que mis posibilidades de acertar han aumentado a un 100 porciento.

-¿Para qué?- dicho y hecho, he acertado como era de esperarse. Su actitud despreocupada y su falta de interés por el resultado de esta prueba me han dado la razón.

-Para ver la cara de los que lo están buscando- escuchamos a nuestras espaldas decir junto a una pequeña risa.

Me volteo ligeramente para ver de quién se trata y son dos personas, probablemente alumnos encargados de encontrar al profesor de IV o VI año. Es una chica de castaño cabello atado en dos moños bastante ridículos y un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Por sus gestos y figura, deben de ser de IV año. Más gente, que problemático.

-Hemos buscado en los lugares cercanos y lejanos al instituto donde hemos creído que ha podido ocultarse, pero al no encontrarlo y recordando lo tarde que llegó a nuestra primera clase, hemos decidido volver al instituto. Parece que fue una buena decisión- dice el rubio mientras se acerca a nosotros a paso lento.

Ninguno de los dos contestamos a las palabras del chico y continuamos en lo nuestro. Él leyendo su libro naranjo y yo contemplando tranquilamente las nubes.

Al ver que ninguno contesta, ambos se sientan cerca de nosotros. Él parece estar dispuesto a tomar una siesta y ella fija su vista en el cielo adornado de blancas y pomposas nubes. Creo que haré lo mismo que el rubio, una siesta no me haría mal, a pesar de haber dormido bastante en el receso de almuerzo.

Sin embargo, antes de sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños, un pensamiento surca veloz por mi mente logrando que esboce una sonrisa burlona...

...me encantaría ver la cara de los otros 12 alumnos buscando a Kakashi-sensei.


	7. Temari: Presentimiento

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Disculpen la demora, realmente he estado un poco ocupada con el tema del colegio, ya que además de pruebas y controles hemos tenido las alianzas...**¡¡GANAMOOS!! :D ¡VIVA ROJOO!** Volviendo al tema, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y... ¿a que no adivinan aún de qué es este instituto? :) Si lo adivinaron (cosa que es bien fácil) ponganlo en un review para ver si le acertaron...Nada más que decir, además de agradecer por el único review wachito que me dejaron **¡GRACIAS NARUE-NEECHAN! :D **¿Qué más? NADA, ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

Otro día, otro encierro. No puedo creer que pasemos tanto tiempo dentro de lo que llaman Instituto a lo cual prefiero apodar **Cárcel.** Es insoportable, si de por sí ya casi vivimos allí tenemos que asistir 6 días a la semana. Es insólito, pero mi único consuelo es que por lo menos no tendré que escuchar todo el día las quejas de Kankuro o los silencios de Gaara. Sí, ese es mi único consuelo.

Miro por la ventana y el día está gris y nublado. Que clima éste, un día puede estar soleadísimo, tanto para quemarte o broncearte, y al otro puede estar lloviendo. Además, aquí hay mucha humedad y echo de menos el clima extremadamente cálido, soleado y seco de mi pueblo. ¿Cuándo volveré? No puedo depender de mi padre para ello, ya que eso sería igual a un nunca, pero tampoco puedo obligar a mis hermanos a acompañarme para no ir sola. En especial a Gaara, no quiero ser la que provoque que su sufrimiento vuelva a estar a flor de piel. Eso nunca.

-Temari- ¿y ahora quién será quien interrumpe mis pensamientos? -¿Cómo te ha ido en la prueba de rastreo?- igual que siempre, ¿cómo si no?.

-Fatal- escucho como sus respiraciones se cortan momentáneamente y todo queda en silencio en un radio de 5 mesas a mi alrededor.

No vuelvo a escuchar alguna otra pregunta estúpida, pero tampoco vuelvo a escuchar el constante jaleo que se arma siempre dentro del aula el día que nos toca a la primera hora con Kakashi. No puedo creer que se la haya tragado.

-¿E-Enserio?- escucho ese tono tímido en su voz, ese que demuestra que no está del todo segura si está bien preguntarme o no. La he asustado...

-Por supuesto que no, Fujioka. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, vete- sé que mi tono de voz debe ser atemorizante y parecido a un bufido, pero no hay nada que me harte más que las idioteces de Kankuro como la incredulidad de algunos muchos.

Escucho su estremecer nervioso y su rápido y torpe andar mientras se aleja de mí. Los cuchicheos no tardan en formarse, tal y como siempre ocurre luego de que abro la boca, las cuales son pocas veces. Que curso más incompetente se me ha asignado, si fuera por mí los sacaría a patadas a la mayoría de estos inútiles del programa. No merecen estar aquí, aunque sus habilidades dicen lo contrario su actitud me enferma. Nunca uno de nosotros se comportaría de tal manera, pero existen excepciones y casi todo este grado pertenecen a ese grupo.

-Es fría- escucho a mis espaldas a alguien que osa hablar de esa manera de mí –Sí, no por nada es la_ Temible Temari_- inflo el pecho casi orgullosa al escuchar tal apodo.

A algunos les molestaría, pero a mí no. Me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma haber llegado hasta donde estoy y aquel tonto apodo no va a deshinchar mi pecho, el cual rebosa de satisfacción y orgullo. Figurar entre la lista de los mejores 5 y ser calificada como alguien con un gran potencial no puede más que traer gran paz a mi vida y provoca que piense que todo lo que he hecho no ha sido en vano.

_Ellos lo pensarían así..._

-Disculpen el retraso- pues ya era hora. Casi 35 minutos tarde y ya pensaba yo que esta vez sí se iba de pinta –Pero tuve que ayuda a una gallina a cruzar la calle- vaya, ésa excusa es nueva, pero no menos patética que las anteriores.

Todos cambian drásticamente su actitud y se van a su lugar tranquilamente, como si la amena charla que sostenían algunos y las bromas y risas que inundaban el aula no hubiese sido más que meras ilusiones creadas por mi mente. ¿Por qué tienen que fingir? Este tipo de trabajo no es para ese tipo de personas, en cuanto lleguen a su límite, el cual va a ser muy pronto, se van a desmoronar.

-Esta tarde recibirán sus materiales y libros de texto después de la hora de almuerzo. Será donde siempre, así que procuren no llegar tarde- bien, ya me hacía falta renovar algunos artículos que, lamentablemente debido a mi edad, no puedo adquirir yo sola.

La clase comienza, con mucho retraso, y Kakashi se dedica a retomar algunos datos de años pasados, tales como datos básicos al momento de trazar una estrategia, materia de la cual ya tengo conocimiento y todo lo que está diciendo ya lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Sigue hablando y simplemente no le presto atención, esta es una de mis mejores materias por lo que no me preocupo en lo absoluto.

En el exterior, justo hacia donde mira mi ventana, puedo ver como las copas de los cedros y abetos, plantados en el jardín trasero del instituto, se mecen en un suave vals que posee un ligero efecto somnífero. Las hojas se desprenden con esfuerzo y, al ser libres, bailan entre las ramas más altas para luego ser llevadas por las heladas brisas de viento que acogen el lugar.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos invaden mi mente y las imágenes pasadas vuelven a mí. Mi primer día en la gran ciudad y, por ende, mi primer día en el instituto. Mi curso, el cual se redujo durante estos 3 años de 18 a 7, y mis trabajos de los cuales he cumplido exitosamente todos. Mis amistades, escasas pero existentes.

Todo ha cambiado tanto desde que llegué, en especial yo. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo era antes, energética, orgullosa y terca. Creo que realmente no cambié drásticamente, pero tampoco estoy igual que antes. He debido dejar de ser como era por ciertas razones y no me arrepiento de haber cambiado. Tampoco de las decisiones que tomé ni del trabajo que se me asignó para un futuro.

Nuevas imágenes aparecen en mi mente y, gracias a ellas, esbozo una cruel sonrisa en mi rostro. Contemplo sus expresiones de pánico o de furia, especialmente ésta última, veo sus pupilas dilatadas, sus rostros empalidecido y sus respiraciones jadeantes. Recuerdo perfectamente varias voces, impregnadas de desesperación y súplica. Finalmente, el seco sonido del silenciador o el sordo corte preciso en la yugular. Sí, no me arrepiento del trabajo que se me encomendó.

Mis pensamientos y recuerdos continúan hasta el término de la clase, lo cual sucede tan sólo 25 minutos después debido al retraso de Kakashi. Al levantarme de mi asiento, abandonó el aula rápidamente en dirección al laboratorio de química, en donde deberé encerrarme durante los siguientes 60 minutos.

El pasillo está abarrotado de gente y el mar de personas entorpece mi andar. El bullicio es tanto que me saca de quicio rápidamente y comienzo a dar empujones y zancadas a quien se cruce en mi camino para poder salir rápido de aquella multitud, aunque sea a respirar un poco.

Tras librarme de aquel tumulto de gente, escojo los caminos menos transitados del edificio para poder salir pronto de éste y dirigirme a los laboratorios. En el camino me encuentro con Dosu, Kin y Zaku y me saludan con un simple gesto con la cabeza que respondo de igual manera. No los frecuento muy a menudo, es más, apenas nos conocemos de nombre y cara, pero son con las pocas personas que establezco cierto contacto, bastante escaso mejor dicho.

Sigo mi camino y veo a unos alumnos de último año. Su casaca negra con una nube roja en la espalda me ayuda a identificarlos como alumnos del programa de preparación superior, específicamente la banda apodada "Akatsuki", los pocos que quedan aún en VII año. Me pregunto por qué su casaca tiene una nube roja si su nombre es "luna roja". Nunca les he preguntado, pero a varios los conozco del mismo modo que a Dozu, Zaku y Kin, por lo que al cruzar miradas con ellos los saludo con un gesto, más que nada por cortesía.

Al ver como me devuelven el saludo, tan discreto y silencioso como el mío, no vuelvo a posar la mirada en nadie más. Mantengo mi mirada firme y fija en el frente, sin siquiera moverla un centímetro de mi objetivo el cual es un simple edificio pequeño que se alza frente a mí. Allí se alojan los distintos laboratorios y, por lo tanto, allí está mi destino.

Cuando tan sólo me separaban unos 20 pasos del edificio, pasa por mi lado lo único capaz de distraer mi atención y detenerme el corazón para luego acelerarlo frenéticamente. Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, mi orgullo no me lo permite, pero me consuelo pensando en que puedo ser sincera conmigo misma en mis pensamientos.

Su coleta alta de un oscuro negro hollín posee un extraño encanto que me atrae, sus ojos, del mismo negro oscuro y sucio, me hipnotizan y me hacen pensar en lo que no debo, mientras, su tez bronceada enloquece mis sentidos y provoca que me transpiren las manos del nerviosismo. No logro calmar a mis alborotadas hormonas hasta que _eso_se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos como para no notar como seco mis manos en mi uniforme.

Él es lo único que puede alterarme de esa manera y, para mi suerte, nunca lo sabrá. Ni él ni nadie. Desvío fugazmente la mirada y veo que, tras él, sus demás compañeros le siguen en busca del aula correcta. Un leve presentimiento surge en mi interior y en cuanto a eso nunca me he equivocado.

...Algo grande va a pasar. Más grande de lo que podamos imaginar.


	8. Deidara: Novatos

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! :D **Tan feliz estaba que decidí hacer este capítulo pronto y subirlo ahora :) Bueno... Pachi-chan, ¡¡has acertado en cuanto a de qué es el instituto!! ¡Bravo! (aplausos) aunque era algo bastante obvio, no importa, de todos modos eres la única que ha contestado en el review la pregunta :) Ayame-chan, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me halagaste mucho y me subiste el ego x) y gracias a Kanna Hyuuga Cullen y a sasuke9539 por sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy feliz. Bueno... nada más. **Gracias una vez más por los reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN (atrasado) Y FELIZ DÍA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS! ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

La veo pasar por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada inyectada de veneno. Nota nuestra presencia, se gira hacia a nosotros y sus ojos cambian, ya no son venenosos sólo gélidamente fríos y recelosos. Con un simple gesto nos saluda y nosotros respondemos de la misma manera. Silenciosos y discretos, tal y como solemos ser.

Se aleja a paso ligero de nosotros, veo como su silueta desaparece tras uno de los muros del edificio. Sus pisadas se hacen cada vez más lejanas y terminan perdiéndose, ahogadas en el bullicio que no debe de estar muy lejos de donde estamos. Finalmente, cuando ya no hay rastro de su presencia, me vuelvo y fijo los ojos en el vacío, atento a la conversación.

Del grupo sólo estamos aquí 5, los demás seguramente están seleccionando a los novatos. No los he visto aún y me pica la curiosidad saber quiénes llegaron este año. No puedo esperar a apostar contra Kakuzu, seguramente gano yo otra vez. Le he acertado con Temari, Dozu, Kin y Zaku, de VI año, y con Chibi-Itachi, Hyuuga y el Nara ese, de V año. Mi ojo para elegirlos es preciso y, por ello, no puedo perder.

-Hey, Deidara. Despierta, afeminado- me dice, para mi disgusto, el cara de tiburón de Kisame.

-Mírate a un espejo y luego hablamos, tiburoncín- le espeto molesto por su "cariñoso" apodo.

Me lanza una mirada de rabia y bufa, evidentemente molesto. Le devuelvo la mirada con más fuerza aún y esbozo una sonrisa burlona. Si el pececito quiere pelea, pelea tendrá y saldrá perdiendo.

-Paren los dos- nos dice Danna con aquella mirada tan típica suya, impregnada de cansancio y severidad.

-Pero... ¡Danna!- reclamo molesto por su intervención. Ya llevo varias semanas aguantándome los apodos de Kisame y ya no me lo banco más. Es más, no me lo banco nunca y sólo porque tú me detienes no le doy una buena lección desde hace... ¡mucho tiempo!

Veo como nota mis intenciones de continuar protestando y me fulmina con la mirada, logrando calmar mis ánimos, pero no logrando que me desenfade. Resignado, cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y desvío molesto la mirada. No quiero tener que ver esos ojos miel que me miran reprochándome, siendo que me basta y sobra sintiéndolos sobre mí.

Escucho el sonido de un móvil vibrando al interior del bolsillo de la casaca. Danna toma su móvil y ve que se trata de una llamada. En silencio absoluto, la acepta y coloca el pequeño aparato plateado en su oído. Escucho el tenue balbuceo que proviene del auricular y sin decir ni una sola palabra, él cuelga y nos mira a todos. Su significativa mirada es comprendida por todos y, acompañados por aquel silencio que nos sigue siempre a todos lados, nos dirigimos a la azotea del edificio.

Subimos las escaleras, no hay nadie en los pasillos. Sin que me diese cuenta, el bullicio que se escuchaba cerca de nosotros se había extinguido hacía ya unos cuantos minutos y, debido a ello, nuestros pasos producían un seco sonido que resonaba mientras ascendíamos por las escaleras.

No tardamos nada en llegar al último piso, donde la puerta hacia la azotea permanecía cerrada con un cartel que decía claramente "Forbidden Access" bastante viejo y descuidado. Ese viejo truco siempre funciona...

-Llegan tarde- nos reciben al momento de abrir la puerta y poner un pie sobre la azotea.

La luz me encandila y tardo unos cuantos minutos en acostumbrarme a la luz, sigo viendo esas manchas oscuras por todos lados. Maldito sol con su luz brillante. Cuando puedo ver todo con aceptable claridad, me encuentro con lo que falta de nuestro grupo. Cuatro figuras se encuentran ocupando toda la azotea, dos esperándonos frente a la puerta y los otros dos apoyados en la reja que impide que alguien se caiga. No obstante, noto que falta una persona, que suerte la mía.

-¿Dónde está el bobo de Tobi?- pregunta Kisame sin ocultar la nota alegre de su voz.

-Le ha dado gripe. Al parecer se ausentará toda una semana- responde Konan con su semblante serio e inexpresivo, apenas dirigiéndonos la mirada.

No puedo ocultar una gran sonrisa al escuchar tales palabras. Toda una semana, 7 días completos sin el escandaloso, infantil, entusiasta y fastidioso de Tobi. No puedo creerlo, es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que me dijeron que fui aceptado en el programa de preparación superior. Es algo maravilloso, serán los mejores 7 días de mi vida.

Miro agradecido a Konan, me ha alegrado la semana. Nos acercamos a ellos y me apoyo sobre la reja para descansar la espalda, ahora agradezco que estemos en último año. Incluso ahora que recién comenzamos el año, tenemos menos horas innecesarias de clase. Aunque se supone que en estos momentos deberíamos estar preparándonos para los exámenes escritos que tendremos en unas cuantas semanas, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal los novatos?- pregunta Danna al tiempo que se acerca a la reja y enreda sus dedos en los alambres para mirada hacia quién sabe dónde.

-De eso mismo tenemos que discutir. Deidara- me llama Pein mientras me extiende su móvil negro –Tienes que ver esto- tomo el móvil vacilante y veo que se trata de un video que ha grabado.

Le hago clic en aceptar y el video comienza. Se trata de un grupo de chicos, no más de 20. Están saliendo del edificio y se cruzan frente a la cámara sin siquiera darse cuenta que están siendo grabados, o eso parece. Todos caminan tranquilamente, sin charlar entre ellos o dirigirse la mirada. Típica actitud de alumno novato, fingir para intentar adaptarse. No puedo creerlo, esto es... imposible.

-¿Qué opinas?- ignoro la pregunta, me encuentro demasiado absorto viendo el video. No puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran, esto es algo que nunca había pasado.

El último de los novatos sale del edificio. Lo reconozco fácilmente, ya lo he visto antes. Es el hermano menor de Temari, su cabello rojizo y tez nívea lo hacen inconfundible. Antes de que desaparezca de la pantalla, se detiene y se gira lentamente para encarar la cámara. Sus ojos son aún más fríos y vacíos que los de su hermana mayor.

El video se detiene, la última imagen se congela y sus fríos ojos se mantienen fijos en mí. Lentamente bajo el brazo y el móvil queda atrapado en mi puño junto a mi costado. Proceso lo recién visto, me cuesta creerlo ya que es algo que no había pasado nunca en todos mis años de observación. Sin embargo, nunca me he equivocado en esto, por lo que debo estar en lo correcto. Me cueste creerlo o no.

-¿Y bien?- me insisten y esta vez sí los tomo en cuenta.

Bajo la mirada para ver el móvil y termino devolviéndoselo a Pein. Fijo mi mirada en la reja y luego poso mis ojos en el lejano suelo a metros de mis pies. Rememoro cada uno de los rostros que aparecieron frente a mis ojos en el video y examino nuevamente sus gestos y expresiones. No, definitivamente estoy en lo correcto y esto lo deben saber los demás.

-Tal y como lo pensaste, estás en lo correcto- digo sin rodeos fijando mis ojos en Pein –Tengo mis dudas sobre la rubia, la Hyuuga, la pelirosa y el chico alto de cabello anaranjado. No obstante, debo ver bien de qué son capaces, así podremos sacarnos cualquier duda- argumento señalando que lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es ponerlos a prueba.

-Bien, entonces eso haremos- finaliza Pein descruzando sus brazos y dejándolos caer a sus costados.

-Sin embargo, deberemos incluir a los de V y VI año- como pensé, me miran confundidos y me exigen una explicación. No me haré de rogar –Esto nunca había pasado y los de V y VI año están relacionados con ellos de alguna manera. Será mejor sacarnos de duda de algunos más y sacar del camino más pronto de lo que pensamos a los que no puedan seguir el ritmo. Eso es todo- doy punto y final y no vuelvo a abrir la boca para emitir alguna otra opinión o sugerencia.

Veo que Pein y Konan se ven, considerando mi proposición. Ellos están más que concientes que soy el más capacitado en cuanto a evaluarlos y mis estrategias siempre son útiles. Finalmente, asienten y rompen su conexión para verme a mí. Han aceptado mi propuesta.

-De acuerdo. Lo haremos en una semana. Tendrás que tener listo todo para entonces- asiento al escuchar tales palabras y no me acompleja el notar el poco tiempo que me dan. Sé exactamente lo que debo hacer y ellos, al saberlo, aceptarán sin rechistar.

Una sonrisa se asoma por mis labios y cruzo una significativa mirada con Danna. Él comprende mi mensaje y asiente sin necesidad emitir palabras o hacer algún gesto con la cabeza, nos entendemos a través del silencio que nos rodea y acompaña siempre.

Nuevamente desvío mi mirada hacia la reja que rodea la azotea y enredo los dedos de mi mano derecha entre los alambres de la reja, fijando mi mirada azulada en los edificios que se alzan entre los cedros y abetos que danzan con el viento. Las caras de los novatos vuelven a mi mente y una sonrisa cruel cruza mis labios...

...una buena dosis de sufrimiento les hará muy bien.


	9. Neji: Movimientos

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, me animan mucho a continuar con mi historia. Este capítulo está escrito hace por lo menos una semana, pero he esperado hasta hoy para subirlo ya que la próxima semana comienza el período de pruebas (o exámenes) en mi colegio, por lo que, al ser la última evaluación del año, voy a ausentarme por un período de 2 semanas (lo que duran las pruebas) para poder salir bien de éstas. Agradezco su comprensión y espero que al volver vea lindos reviews esperándome :) **Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a _ti_ por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia :D**

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me dirijo a pie al instituto. No me gustan esas costosas limosinas con chofer que me deben llevar cada mañana a un lugar que puedo llegar perfectamente yo solo. Como siempre, sujeto mi maleta sobre mi hombro, mi mano libre la dejo caer a mi costado y dejo atrás la lo que se supone que debo llamar _hogar_.

Una semana, una larga y tediosa semana sin novedades ha pasado desde que comencé V año. Los profesores hablan y hablan de una sarta de cosas que ya conocemos, realizan pruebas de diagnósticos, las cuales he pasado todas exitosamente, y mandan una infinidad de trabajos de investigación que realmente no son necesarios, pero que deciden imponérnoslos para no perder nuestro tiempo en algo más. Como si tuviésemos algo más que hacer.

Mi corta vida no ha sido demasiado interesante que digamos, no tengo muchos pasatiempos y los que tengo no me quitan demasiado tiempo, por lo que el instituto podría llamarse lo más interesante que tengo que hacer durante el año. Desde pequeño entré y siempre destaqué. Al pasar a IV año fui el primero de mi grado, junto a Uchiha, e ingresé al programa de preparación superior con méritos. Cada trabajo, cada tarea que se me impuso la acaté sin rechistar y las cumplí exitosamente, por lo que deduzco que este año será igual.

A mi lado la gente pasa sin saber qué clase de persona soy. Ni se imagina la clase a la que pertenezco y no me refiero a socialmente, esto es algo mucho más importante que esta sociedad. Es más, **esto** que llama la gente sociedad es decepcionante rayando en lo patético.

-Buenos días- me saluda como siempre el cuidador del instituto al verme entrar, yo sólo contesto con un gesto por cortesía y me dirijo al edificio norte en donde me toca la primera clase.

Siempre llego temprano, casi una hora antes de que comiencen las clases por lo que no tomo atención a quien pudiese estar en el instituto ahora. No hay nadie.

Tardo nada en llegar al edificio norte y antes de dirigirme a la azotea paso junto a mi casillero para sacar los materiales necesarios para la clase práctica, es decir, saco un bolso que dejé preparado el día anterior y dejo en su lugar mi maleta. No la necesito por ahora.

Sin cambiarme, ya que aún me queda muchísimo tiempo para ello, subo escaleras arriba y pronto me encuentro frente a la puerta que conecta con la azotea. El viejo y destartalado cartel que tiene escrito "Forbidden Access" no me detiene y abro la puerta para entrar a la azotea.

Inspiro profundamente al sentir como el frío aire choca contra mí. Las mañanas generalmente son grises y frías, pero aquello me gusta y relaja hasta el punto de provocar que odie el calor. Tiro mi bolso cerca de la puerta y me dejo caer sobre el suelo descansando la espalda en la reja que rodea los bordes del lugar.

Cierro mis ojos y sobre mi pierna derecha, la cual está flectada, poso mi brazo derecho y descanso mi frente sobre el antebrazo. Desordenadas imágenes, sin un orden específico, atraviesan fugazmente por mi mente y, sin abrir los ojos, frunzo el ceño al rememorar los acontecimientos pasados.

Los de VII año, más específicamente Akatsuki, han estado circulando entre los de IV más de lo normal. Aquel movimiento no podía significar nada bueno, para ellos claro, mas conozco tales estrategias y sé perfectamente que se disponen a ponerlos a prueba. El año pasado nos hicieron algo parecido, pero lo que me inquieta es que también se han estado moviendo entre nosotros y los de VI año. Esto no es normal.

Recuerdo el breve intercambio de opiniones con Uchiha hace unos días atrás acerca del tema. Él también se ha dado cuenta y comparte mi opinión, pero lo que me dijo me alertó más y sirvió para poder formular algunas teorías sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-_Itachi ha estado más comunicativo de lo normal y he visto como fugaces sonrisas sarcásticas se le han escapado cuando me mira-_ fueron sus exactas palabras.

Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke y llamado **genio** o **prodigio** por la mayoría de los profesores del instituto. Integrante del grupo Akatsuki y actual alumno de VII año. Nunca ha fallado un trabajo y es conocido por su precisión en sus actos y falta de remordimiento o sentido de la culpabilidad. Es de aquellos que duermen tranquilos durante la noche a pesar de sus actos.

Aquellas palabras volvían la situación más inquietante. Era normal que si Akatsuki estuviese involucrado no fuese nada bueno, pero que lo que estuviesen planeando provocara tales cambios de ánimo en él era algo incompresible. No obstante, como aquello era innegablemente real debíamos tener presente que lo peor podía ser aun peor de lo que estamos pensando.

Murmullos a mi alrededor me sacan de mis cavilaciones y abro los ojos para posarlos sobre el reloj del edificio central. Faltan 30 minutos para que comiencen las clases y por ende, los estudiantes comienzan a llegar de a poco al instituto. Me levanto con desgana de mi lugar y me giro para poder ver cuánta gente ha llegado.

Son alrededor de 15 estudiantes que merodean por aquí, los mismos de siempre. Son pocos, por lo que aún me queda tiempo para poder permanecer aquí en paz y tranquilidad antes de que el bullicio de los estudiantes rompa esta atmósfera.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño levemente al ver la característica casaca negra con nubes rojas de Akatsuki entre algunos árboles de los jardines. Es normal que lleguen temprano, un poco después que yo, pero que muestren evidentes señales de movimiento es algo totalmente impropio de ellos. Siempre han sido lo bastante astutos como para pasar desapercibidos y sólo puede explicarse sus, aparentemente, irresponsables movimientos como que lo que realmente desean es ser notados y dar una especie de aviso sobre sus acciones.

Me giro sobre mis talones para desviar la vista de la llamativa casaca y, antes de poder siquiera volver a sentarme en el suelo, veo que en el edificio de junto, en dirección noreste, también hay una persona en la azotea. La solitaria figura no nota mi presencia y continúa en lo suyo, mirando al vacío abrazando sus rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevará allí? Puede incluso que todos los días haga lo mismo y que yo no me haya dado cuenta. No, eso no puede ser, lo hubiese notado antes por lo que debe de haber sido su primer día allí.

Intento ver de quién se trata y apenas vislumbro unas pocas características debido a la distancia, que no es tampoco poca a pesar de ser el edificio más cercano a éste. Distingo que es una mujer, su fina figura me lo dice, y posee un cabello castaño atado, pero aquello no me dice mucho.

De pronto, una fugaz imagen aparece frente a mis ojos. Una imagen que ya he visto antes y que pensé haber olvidado hace mucho. Es la amiga de mi prima, ésa que no veía hace casi 3 años después de ese accidente que tuvo. Sabía que había continuado en el instituto, pero nunca me había importado demasiado, ni me importara o importará.

Tras haber descubierto al intruso en mi rutina, me dejo caer en mi lugar, cierro mis ojos y me coloco en la misma posición en la que antes estaba. Dando una fugaz mirada al gran reloj me doy cuenta que tan sólo han pasado 5 minutos de la última vez que lo miré. El bullicio ha aumentado, pero no lo suficiente para romper mi barrera de silencio.

No obstante, vuelvo a ver la misma imagen que apareció en mi mente hace tan sólo unos momentos atrás. No entiendo por qué aparece, pero la veo. La veo allí tendida en el suelo, con el charco de sangre tibia bajo su nuca y su rostro inexpresivo y pálido salpicado del líquido carmesí. Vuelvo a escuchar el grito de Hinata y el sordo sonido de la ambulancia y la policía, para luego sobrevenir el silencio...

...uno profundo e inquebrantable que me tiene preso desde entonces.


	10. Kiba: Sospechosa actitud

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: **Me logré escabullir al PC y subir este capítulo que escribí de a pedacitos durante esta tortuosa semana de exámenes. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron ánimo para salir bien en estos últimos exámenes. Ahora le toca a Kiba y lo tomé por su tan peculiar forma de ver el mundo, debido a su herencia familiar de sentidos agudizados. En resumen, este capítulo estará en una perspectiva bastante diferente, ya que la perspectiva de Kiba se basa en olores y sonidos. ¡Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews!

"**Rewrite"**

* * *

Un hedor a látex y sudor inunda repentinamente el polideportivo. Inconscientemente me llevo una mano a la nariz para taparla. Esa peste aplaca todos los demás aromas del lugar, por lo que se vuelve increíblemente insoportable y, especialmente al mezclarse con otros aromas, impensablemente repugnante. ¿Es que acaso no conoce la ducha o el desodorante? Necesita uno con extrema urgencia.

Gracias al cielo estoy hasta al final de todos, si estuviese enfrente creo que vomitaría. En ocasiones como ésta detesto tener el olfato tan agudo como un perro, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Es parte de mí, es una valiosa herencia de mi familia y nunca dejaría mis sentidos agudizados. Nunca.

-¡Queridos pupilos míos!- exclama con la voz cargada de emoción y con un grito que se escuchó hasta América -¡No dejen que la llama de la juventud se apague en ustedes!- nos recuerda por milésima vez en esta semana. Dios, este pseudo-profesor no se cansa de hablar de las mismas estupideces.

Sin poder evitarlo, empieza con su tan conocida charla sobre la llama de la juventud, la primavera de la vida y no sé qué otras cosas más. Sé que es un profesor y que se deben respetar, pero si tengo la oportunidad de callarlo con mi puño no dudaré en hacerlo, aunque... a ver primero si le atino.

-Y bueno, volviendo al tema anterior...- ¿qué tema anterior? Ha estado hablando sobre idioteces durante los últimos 5 minutos -...como última prueba de diagnóstico, se les evaluará en mi área. La prueba comenzará a las 2 de la tarde, sean puntuales, y constará de una batalla individual. Su oponente será escogido al azar entre los de su mismo grado y las batallas durarán exactamente 20 minutos, ni un minuto más- explicó juntando sus cejas, con aire serio y su índice alzado dándose más importancia -¡Así que den lo mejor y dejen que su llama de la juventud arda con más fuerza que nunca!- cierto, no podía faltar esto.

Desvío mi mirada y veo cautelosamente a cada uno de los individuos presentes. Reconozco cada aroma de los de mi curso, pero rápidamente llegan a mi radar más de una docena de distintos aromas que ya he percibido con anterioridad, pero muy vagamente. Fijo mis ojos en la fuente de origen de tan familiares olores y veo como, efectivamente, más alumnos que ya he visto, pero que apenas recuerdo, aparecen frente a nosotros.

Veo en mi reloj de pulsera la hora y veo que faltan menos de treinta minutos para las dos en punto. Con que aquella era la razón para adelantar el almuerzo hoy, vaya, ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

Gai-sensei nos dice que, al igual que en todas las otras pruebas, los de V y VI año también rendirán su prueba al mismo tiempo. Muy bien, así podré ver qué tan preparados está. Como últimas palabras, Gai-sensei dice que calentemos para que durante la prueba no suframos innecesarias lesiones por falta de calentamiento. Asentimos silenciosamente y a gran velocidad desaparece de nuestras vistas. Antes de que la nube de polvo que levantó se disipe, escucho claramente un grito algo alejado de un estudiante exclamando el nombre de Gai-sensei y luego un agudo silbido que me dice que corrió tras él. No cabe duda de quién se trata.

El polideportivo está lleno, repleto de distintas fragancias y sonidos. Me tomo un par de minutos para reconocer a mi más cercanos. Inspiro profundamente, distingo el floral aroma de la Haruno, la cítrica fragancia de la Yamanaka oculta tras toneladas de perfume, el suave aroma a algodón y lirios de la Hyuuga acompañada de la fragancia a jazmín y madera de roble de la Ama. Todas están a mis lados, a unos cinco o diez metros de mí, y al espirar e inspirar nuevamente, reconozco nuevas fragancias. Éstas son mucho difíciles de percibir, ya que hay muchos olores sobre ellas que las ocultan. Me concentro y, viendo fijamente a los portadores de éstas, logro reconocer con cierta vaguedad sus aromas. El pelinegro alto de tez nívea posee una ligera fragancia nocturna entremezclada con el rocío y con las hojas de los cedros, mientras que el de tez bronceada posee un aroma cargado a álamos y a pelo de ciervo; el rubio hiperactivo es el más fácil de reconocer y sin siquiera volver a inhalar, su aroma a fresco viento del este y a cedro me llega a la nariz.

Que chicos más curiosos, capaces de ocultar muy bien sus aromas, esto es digno de recordar para futuras acciones. Sin embargo, son demasiados estudiantes y, aunque la mayoría son blancos de mi curiosidad, prefiero alejarme del polideportivo para poder calentar y ensayar unos movimientos en privado. Mejor guardar mis habilidades para que sea una total sorpresa para la persona contra la quien lucharé.

Me escabullo entre el gentío y me dirijo a un área más solitaria de la academia. Mi destreza me permite retirarme sin ser notado y mi velocidad, digna de admirar, me permite llegar en menos de dos minutos a mi destino. Una reja, más alta de lo normal, junto a uno de los edificios de clases se alza frente a mis ojos y, con un poco de impulso, salto lo más alto que puedo para pasar la reja. Con mi salto la mano me queda justa para volver a darme otro impulso y alzar más mi cuerpo para lograr cruzar la reja. Paso el cuerpo sobre la reja, sin rozarla siquiera, y caigo sobre el suelo apoyando manos y pies.

No obstante, tan sólo al posar mis manos y pies sobre el suelo tapizado de verde grama, un olor que ya he percibido antes me llega. No es intenso, lo que me dice que se encuentran a una buena distancia mía, y son distintas fragancia que con una ligera brisa se podrían disipar, eso me dice que son más de uno, más de tres podría asegurar.

La curiosidad me sobrepasa y me encamino hacia la fuente del aroma. No me importa hacerlo cuando debería estar calentando, esto sirve para ello. Sigilosamente y cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me acerco cada vez más a la fuente del aroma. Escucho voces y el roce de unas manos con una superficie rugosa y otra lisa, pero sus aromas siguen siendo distantes por lo que calculo que, debido a la intensidad del sonido y del olor, deben de estar a menos de 70 metros de donde yo estoy.

Apresuro el paso y sólo el roce de la grama con mis tobillos es audible, mis pisadas son ligeras y apenas el sonido del viento chocando contra mí puede oírse. Cada vez los aromas y los sonidos son más fuertes, por lo que a medida que éstos aumentan yo disminuyo mi velocidad y acompaso mi respiración, haciéndola cada vez menos audible.

Cuando estoy lo bastante cerca, puedo distinguir con mucha más claridad los aromas, aunque sigue siendo un poco difícil, quizás un poco más que con los chicos de antes. Son cinco personas y todos son hombres, cada uno con una fragancia en particular, pero compartiendo un aroma que se entremezcla con sus fragancias individuales; un olor a tela, posiblemente algodón, impregnada por un aroma metálico, probablemente sangre seca o residual. Me estremezco levemente al distinguir aquel aroma, aún no me acostumbro a percibirlo con tanta frecuencia.

Me escabullo tras un arbusto rodeado de un poco de maleza y veo claramente de quienes se tratan, ahora sus aromas son más claros. El rubio posee un intenso aroma a fresco viento del oeste y a hollín, mezclado con aroma a greda o arcilla; la fragancia del pelirrojo a su lado es muy rara, apenas unas pocas veces la he percibido en otras personas, ya que es una fragancia desértica y seca; la del pelinegro es muy parecida al del chico del polideportivo, fragancia nocturna con gotas de rocío, aunque éste también tiene una pizca de madera de ciruelo en vez de cedro; a su espalda, el chico peliblanco, emana un aroma metálico mucho más fuerte que los demás y éste se entremezcla con el aroma de las parras; finalmente, el más alto de todos, un chico de cabello oscuro que estoy seguro que es un verde de tono oscuro, posee una fragancia casi exclusivamente de distintas plantas, lo único aparte de eso es el aroma a tulipanes que se esconde tras el de maleza. Sus casacas negras con nubes rojas me llaman la atención y prefiero memorizar sus aromas, puede ser importante para un futuro.

El roce de sus manos con sus ropas, sus acompasadas respiraciones y sus graves voces son perfectamente audibles para mi agudizado oído. Inclusive el aire chocando contra su cuerpo y éste al cortar el aire al moverse logra ser captado por mi oído, nunca antes había estado desarrollado hasta tal punto y debo agradecer a Hana por haberme entrenado tan arduamente los últimos meses a pesar de su ajetreado trabajo en la veterinaria.

-¿Tú crees que funcione?- pregunta el peliblanco con una clara nota de burla en su voz, mientras sigue cada movimiento hecho por el rubio.

-Por supuesto. Además, los que evaluarán la prueba serán seguramente Anko y Gai, y a ambos le dará igual el pequeño cambio en el programa- explica con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin devolverle la mirada ya que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Frente al rubio se encontraba una caja metálica de color grisáceo, abierta de par en par, y de la cual pude distinguir algunos cables y conexiones. Seguramente se trata del cableado y de las conexiones de algún aparato tecnológico, pero no puedo asegurar cuál. Veo que está haciendo unos cambios y cuando termina con los cables y conexiones, mueve su índice presionando algo que no veo, pero que produce un agudo tono parecido a un ¡bip!. Quizás sea un teclado o teclas, algo así debe de ser por el sonido.

No tardan en volver a hablar, pero esta vez comienza el pelinegro, quien no había hablado hasta entonces.

-Tu ojo para elegirlos no falla, Deidara- aduló sin una sola nota distinta a la neutralidad –Mira que hasta ahora no había tocado uno con oído y olfato de perro, ¿cierto, Inuzuka?- pregunta girándose en mi dirección y veo claramente como fija sus oscuros ojos en los míos.

No puedo evitar sobresaltarme cuando noto que él sabe de mi presencia. Por reflejo me giro para poder irme de allí en ese momento, pero noto que algo me bloquea el paso. ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento se movió el altote de pelo verde? ¡Está tan cerca que puedo escuchar el latir de su corazón!

Busco desesperadamente una ruta de escape y, antes de poder intentar moverme, el chico tras de mí me sujeta con un abrazo de boa constrictora, tomando sus manos delante de mi pecho y presionándome hasta que mi cuerpo quede atrapado entre sus brazos y su pecho. Ahora no tengo ninguna forma de escapar, ¡¿qué haré?!

-Vaya, ¿jugando a ser espía? Ese trabajo te queda bastante bien, pero sirves para lo otro también. Lástima que nos hayas escuchado- me dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona plantada en el rostro. Siento unas inmensas ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo en medio de su rostro para que se trague sus palabras.

-Es una lástima conocernos formalmente de este modo, pero que va. Pronto será como si esto no hubiese pasado nunca- ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Cómo que será como si nunca hubiese pasado? ¡Explícate, rubio!

-Zetsu. Hazlo- son las únicas frías palabras del pelirrojo, que ni me dirige la mirada. Se gira sobre sus talones y se marcha tranquilamente pasando por mi lado. Ahora lo distingo con más claridad, su desértico aroma esconde bajo la arena el metálico olor a sangre, sólo comparable con el del peliblanco e incluso puede llegar a superarle.

El peliblanco me dirige una última mirada burlona y se retira junto al pelinegro quien se va de la misma fría forma del pelirrojo. Antes de irse, el rubio me dedica una curiosa mirada y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa compasiva y sincera, aunque ese brillo cruel en sus ojos no me conforte en lo absoluto.

Al momento en que me quedo solo con el grandote que me tiene atrapado, éste me suelta, mas no me da ni tiempo para poder mover un músculo antes de que él me gire bruscamente y un extraño aroma inunde mis sentidos. Es una fragancia dulce, muy dulce, parecida a la de las rosas, y tiene un extraño efecto somnífero. El cuerpo no me responde y los ojos se me cierran solos. Los sonidos se van y pierdo totalmente la sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Caigo al piso de bruces, aunque no siento dolor al haber caído. No siento nada. Finalmente, comienzo lentamente a perder la conciencia, con una agónica lentitud. La negrura abismal me invade, es lo único que puedo ver...

...y luego sobrevino la nada.


	11. Shino: Culpables

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** **¡TERMINÉ MIS EXÁMANES! ¡SÍ! :D** Para los que les interesa (aunque no sea nadie igual lo digo :D) salí muy bien de estos exámenes. De 7 notas que me han dado, en 4 he tenido la nota máxima :D Ejem... volviendo al tema que nos interesa :) Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y a los que han dejado hermosos reviews. Aquí les traigo este capítulo, lo intenté hacer lo mejor posible y desde la perspectiva de un personaje que casi nunca le dan mucha importancia :) Bueno, les dejo leer ahora el capítulo con tranquilidad, pero antes dejo una notita a uno de los reviews de una de mis fieles lectoras :)

**Saiya-Winx: **Con respecto a tu reviews, que por lo demás me sacó una gran sonrisa, digo que en algo tienes razón. No obstante, aclaro que Kiba percibió intensamente el olor de la sangre en ellos, porque todos los años haciendo "trabajos escolares" (han sido bastantes) les ha dejado ese intenso aroma impregnado en ellos. Aunque te doy la razón en que han estado últimamente bastante ocupados en "eso", los exámenes prácticos tienen que hacerlos en unas cuantas semanas más, pero unos puntos extras también son tomados en cuenta cuando se habla de su graduación ;) ... TEADOROO NIÑA!! (L) GRACIAS POR TU APOYOO!! :D

"**Rewrite"

* * *

**

Sólo faltan 5 minutos para que la prueba final comience y aún no veo a Kiba. Sé, por su impulsiva y sorpresiva personalidad, que lo más probable es que haya ido a un lugar más alejado del polideportivo a calentar, pero no es propio de él ausentarse tanto tiempo. Debió haber regresado por lo menos hace unos 2 o 3 minutos, pero no hay rastro de él. Algo me dice que aquí algo está mal.

Escucho un zumbido lejano y giro mi rostro hacia la fuente del sonido. Mis oscuras gafas no me impiden ver que se trata de la pequeña avispa que mandé en busca de Kiba y antes de que ésta se acerque más a donde estoy, yo me acerco a ella.

Mi familia, desde hace muchas décadas, se especializa en el adiestramiento de insectos, incluyendo arácnidos y toda especie emparentada con estas criaturas. A pesar de ser algo fuera de lo común, esto es un negocio rentable por lo que los ingresos mensuales son casi equivalentes a los de las familias más importantes de Japón. No obstante, el apellido Aburame puede no ser muy conocido, pero de todos modos tenemos un gran prestigio en nuestro campo laboral. Gracias a esto, desde que tengo memoria he sido introducido de lleno a este mundo tan peculiar y ello me ha traído grandes beneficios.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, puedo notar que el aleteo de la avispa es un tanto irregular y apenas logro notar, agudizando al máximo mi vista, un imperceptible temblor en sus alas. En menos de una fracción de segundo, noto que los zumbidos de sus alas comienzan a crear una secuencia de ritmos que logro descifrar sin ninguna dificultad. Lo ha encontrado. Se gira con rapidez y me señala la dirección que debo seguir. Agradezco su ayuda con un leve zumbido y dejo que se vaya. No tardo en encaminarme por la dirección que me señaló.

Camino con un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, tengo menos de 4 minutos para encontrarlo y regresar al polideportivo. Cuando mi paso es tan acelerado que casi me encuentro trotando, a mi mente regresa el temblor de las alas de la avispa. Aquello me hace pensar que tardó un tiempo en encontrarlo, por lo que debe estar a una distancia considerable del polideportivo. Para mí no significará mucho, pero para ella debió significar un largo camino de ida y vuelta sin descansar.

Tal y como lo imagino, luego de atravesar todo el campus, junto a uno de los edificios de clases más lejanos al polideportivo, lo encuentro. Está inconsciente, su cuerpo está apoyado en una de las paredes y no hay nadie a su alrededor. Apresuro mi paso y en menos de un zumbido llego a su lado.

-Kiba- lo llamo mientras poso mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo sacudo con un poco de fuerza –Kiba- reitero mi llamado. No tarda en reaccionar.

Un gruñido ronco se escapa de su garganta, expresando su molestia, y luego de moverse un poco, abre lentamente los ojos. Su mirada está perdida, se ve mareado, cierra y abre varias veces los ojos en un vano intento por despertarse. He demorado demasiado tiempo, lo más probable es que ya estén anunciando a los primeros que deberán luchar. No espero a que despierte completamente, lo subo en mi espalda y emprendo una carrera hacia el polideportivo.

No me caracterizo por ser el más rápido, ni tampoco por ser el más fuerte, pero todo el entrenamiento que he tenido que soportar a lo largo de mis cortos 15 años me han dado una condición física la cual me permite llevar a Kiba sin mucho esfuerzo y correr a una velocidad aceptable sin que aparezca una sola gota de sudor. Diviso el polideportivo en pocos minutos, muchos menos de los que me tardé en llegar a donde estaba Kiba, y escucho claramente golpes y caídas. Como lo pensé, el primer combate ha comenzado.

-¿Shino?- escucho la soñolienta voz de Kiba llamándome. El tono de confusión en su voz mezclado con la soñolencia no pasa por alto a mis oídos, pero no contesto. Aún debemos llegar al polideportivo.

Mientras nos acercamos cada vez más, veo a lo lejos un punto borroso que mantiene su cuerpo en dirección nuestra. No tardo en notar quién es.

-¡Shino! ¿Kiba?- pregunta extrañado al ver al semiconsciente sobre mi espalda -¿Qué le ha pasado, Shino?- me pregunta.

-Eso mismo quiero saber, pero antes, ¿no nos han llamado a ninguno de los dos para realizar la prueba?- pregunto. No soy de los que conversan mucho, apenas si hablo lo justo y necesario, pero esto lo debo de saber ahora. No es mi intención que alguno de los dos reprobemos.

Chouji simplemente negó con un gesto con la cabeza y, más tranquilo, me dirigí con Chouji tras mío y Kiba en mi espalda hacia un área verde junto al polideportivo. Al dejar a Kiba recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que sólo habían pasado 7 minutos desde que había comenzado la prueba. Si son duros ambos contrincantes, podríamos tener unos 13 minutos para poder averiguar qué le ha ocurrido a Kiba.

Dejamos que pudiese recobrar completamente el conocimiento, cosa que tardó un par de minutos. Lucía desorientado, confundido y por demás medio ausente. Chouji y yo nos miramos el uno al otro para luego fijar nuestras miradas en Kiba. Tras recuperarse, o por lo menos verse más lúcido, fija su mirada en nosotros.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con ese aire desorientado y confundido.

-Kiba, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó preocupado Chouji, yo sólo me mantuve en silencio.

Kiba pareció vacilar ante su pregunta. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la nada y ese aire ausente volvió a hacerse presente. Abrió varias veces la boca para contestar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla sin romper el silencio. Tardó varios minutos en contestar y al hacerlo, ni Chouji ni yo pudimos sacarle más palabras.

-No sé... no recuerdo- fueron las únicas 4 palabras que dijo. No volvió a abrir la boca.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, Chouji lucía confundido, yo lucía tal y como siempre. Calmado, sereno, indiferente a todo mi alrededor, pero la duda estaba presente en mi mente. ¿Cómo no recordaba? Kiba siempre contaba lo que le pasaba, siendo eso relevante o no.

Lo ayudamos a levantarse, ya que parecía como si sus piernas fueran de lana. En un principio le costó caminar, por lo que Chouji y yo pasamos uno de sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros para ayudarlo, pero cuando ya íbamos a medio camino, pareció recuperar de a poco las fuerzas. Ya íbamos llegando a donde estaban todos cuando Kiba se soltó y pudo caminar solo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No obstante, noté perfectamente la extraña actitud de Kiba, mas no pude explicarme nada. Me mantuve pendiente de él por si acaso.

Mientras nos acercábamos, escuchamos claramente los golpes, las caídas y uno que otro grito desgarrador. Indudablemente el combate era intenso, pero al parecer ninguno de los combatientes se rendía, ya que ya estaban por cumplirse los 20 minutos dictados para cada pareja de luchadores.

No nos costó ver de lejos que todos estaban sumamente interesados en la batalla y Gai-sensei y Anko-sensei, ambos examinadores de esta última prueba de diagnóstico, tenían sus miradas fijas en el combate. No perdían ni un solo movimiento de ninguno de los dos contrincantes, por lo que nos acercamos con más rapidez a un hueco entre todos los estudiantes que estaban de espectadores para poder admirar más de cerca el combate. Lo que apareció ante mis ojos me dejó sin palabras.

Como era de suponerse, era un apasionado combate entre un par de estudiantes, ambos hombres, que al parecer lo entregaban todo en el campo de batalla. Uno de ellos, el más bajo de ambos, jadeaba, su uniforme deportivo estaba sucio, un poco rasgado y con varias manchas rojizas sobre él; su brazo izquierdo yacía sobre su costado, no lo movía, y su ojo morado y nariz rota y sangrante eran apenas las heridas más superficiales. Estaba muy mal y no se daba por vencido. El otro estaba visiblemente mejor, sus ropas estaban sucias, pero apenas unas escasas manchas carmines estaban sobre él, aparte de eso, sólo su labio rojo e inflamado y su evidentemente mano fracturada demostraban que no había salido ileso de aquella prueba. No obstante, sus estados físicos no fueron los que me impresionaron, sino que fue el hecho que se trataba de una lucha entre un alumno de IV año con uno de VI año.

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Gai-sensei dijo que la prueba sería entre estudiantes del mismo grado, pero aquel combate era entre estudiantes de distintos grados. Y ellos no hacían nada por detenerlo, es más, parecían disfrutar más el combate así.

Un fuerte pitazo sonó por todo el polideportivo, dando fin al encuentro. Al momento en Gai-sensei anunció que la prueba había concluido, el estudiante de IV año, seguramente compañero mío del cual no tomo mucha importancia, se desploma inconsciente sobre el suelo y los auxiliares lo suben a una camilla y lo llevan hacia la ambulancia privada del instituto. Nadie dice nada.

-Bien, los siguientes serán...- no completó la oración, sólo miró hacia una pantalla de considerable tamaño y vio como el aparato escogía al alzar los nombres de los próximos en realizar la prueba.

Antes de que el aparato dictara los nombres, siento un pequeño y casi imperceptible zumbido me llama. Sólo desvío mi mirada y veo que se trata de la misma avispa que me ayudo hace rato, su secuencia de aleteos me dice que vea tras de mí. Doy vuelta sólo hasta el torso y fijo mis ojos escondidos tras mis oscuras gafas redondas hacia atrás. Veo claramente a un grupo de personas, posiblemente estudiantes. Ya los había visto antes, uno de ellos es quien estaba grabándonos a la salida del edificio. Contemplo con claridad sus sádicas sonrisas esbozadas en sus rostros mientras ven como el estudiante de VI año es atendido por los auxiliares. Escucho un agudo pitido proveniente de la gran pantalla y me giro para ver quienes saldrán a combatir.

Al leer los nombres, un fugaz atisbo de entendimiento me ilumina repentinamente. Ahora todo tiene sentido y lo más probable es que ellos tengan algo que ver en el asunto del extraño estado de Kiba. No obstante, aún no comprendo cuáles son sus motivos, aunque eso ahora no sea de mayor relevancia en cuanto a mí respecta. Vuelvo a fijar mis ojos escondidos en la pantalla, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora...

..._Aburame Shino vs. Zaku_


	12. Sasuke: Pasado

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo y para que vean que quizá Sasuke tiene un escaso vocabulario, en su mente es bastante amplio :) . Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado y me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a tres personitas que quiero mucho: **Saiya-Winx, Vistoria y Princesa del Silencio**, las cuales siempre me dejan su hermoso review que tanto me alegran y me sube el ego 8D. Se que los tenía ahí con el romance y en este capítulo intenté que se notara el romance, especialmente el NejiTen que es mi favorito :D. **ANTES DE DEJARLOS LEER EL CAPÍTULO, ¡NECESITO SU AYUDA! TENGO DOS FICS EN MENTE, INCLUSO LLEVO UN CAPÍTULO DE CADA UNO YA ESCRITO, Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUÁL DE LOS DOS PUBLICAR. LES DEJO EL SUMMARY DE CADA UNO Y ME DICEN CUÁL LES TINCA MÁS. ¿YA? :)**

**Summary Silence's Coast: **Una antigua leyenda dice que cada diez mil años, en el mundo se libra una gran batalla entre 9 aves fénix, las cuales desean obtener el poder absoluto y volver a ser un solo fénix. Pero, las leyendas son sólo leyendas, ¿no es cierto?

**Summary Wildfire: **Todo está destruido, la aldea está en ruinas. Todos están muertos y los escasos sobrevivientes están muy malheridos. Sabíamos que no saldríamos bien parados de esto, pero ahora tenemos mayores preocupaciones. Ahora tenemos nuevamente a alguien a quien temer, o mejor dicho, a algo. -¡Naruto, cuidado!- -¡Hinata, detente!- -¡NARUTO!-

**•**Ya notaron que me gustan los títulos en inglés...¿no? 8D

"**Rewrite"

* * *

**

El pitazo final resonó en el polideportivo y ambos se detuvieron al instante. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan propio de él, Neji se retiró del campo de combate y se dirige hacia donde estoy yo. Mientras, Suigetsu es atendido por los auxiliares médicos debido a sus múltiples heridas.

La gran pantalla comienza a elegir al azar a los próximos en rendir la prueba y yo sólo espero que sea una batalla tan interesante como la de Neji. Realmente este chico, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es digno de recibir el apodo de **genio**; excelentes calificaciones, nunca falla un trabajo y se destaca en todos los ramos. Claro que yo no me quedo atrás, pero tampoco puedo desacreditarlo a él.

El aludido llega a mi lado en silencio justo cuando la pantalla dictó los nombres de los siguientes en combatir. _Ama Tenten vs. Dozu_. Vaya, ¿Dozu contra una niña de IV año? Esto va a ser muy corto, que aburrido.

No obstante, notó como mi acompañante se tensa imperceptiblemente. Nadie lo lograría notar, sólo yo, ya que él es muy parecido a mí (no es que me guste decirlo muy seguido). Esconde sus emociones, aunque he llegado a pensar que no las poseemos, y se mantiene impasible la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero he notado perfectamente como su cuerpo se tensa y su mirada se endurece.

-¡Tú puedes Tenten!- escucho como exclama el dobe a mi otro lado. ¿Desde cuándo conoce a esa chica?

-Silencio- le ordeno secamente. Veo como me fulmina con la mirada y se aguanta a decirme algo, ya que ambos contrincantes están ya uno frente al otro.

Repaso con la mirada a ambos, memorizando cada una de sus características. Dozu es alto, pero una prominente joroba lo hace ver mucho más bajo de lo que realmente es; su uniforme deportivo está impecable, aunque usa una capucha de mangas tan largas que esconde sus manos dentro de ellas; su ojo izquierdo está tapado por un vendaje al igual que su boca y hasta el puente de la nariz, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo luce se rostro. Al contrario de Dozu, ella luce frágil y pequeña; su rostro con rasgos ligeramente aniñados y su ridículo peinado no dicen mucho a su favor, pero el fuego de sus ojos y su evidente condición física me dicen que no debo juzgarla a primera vista. Como dicen: _"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"._

Gai-sensei dio el pitazo de partida y ambos se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente. Ella fue la primera en lanzar una veloz patada que se dirigía hacia el costado izquierdo de él, pero con un ágil movimiento la esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo y le devolvió el ataque de la misma manera. Por poco logró esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar un certero golpe que le llegó de lleno en la boca del estómago. Escupió algo de sangre, pero rápidamente se la limpió con el dorso de la mano y continuó atacando.

Habían pasado ya unos 5 minutos o un poco más y ella parecía capaz de continuar. Vaya, ha durado más de lo que pensé, pero de todos modos no tiene oportunidad contra Dozu. Sólo está aplazando lo inevitable.

Cada vez que ella recibía un golpe que la descompensaba de momento, escuchaba muy cerca de mí un ahogado grito entre angustiado y horrorizado. Al principio lo ignoré, pero cuando se repitió aquella acción por tercera vez mi curiosidad me superó y volteé un poco a ver de quién provenía aquel sonido. Se trataba de la prima menor de Neji, quien contemplaba con cierta expresión de horror el combate. Su aura angustiada la podía sentir hasta donde yo estaba, considerando que me encontraba a unos diez metros de ella, teniendo como único obstáculo entre ambos al dobe.

Volteé nuevamente a contemplar el combate y seguí con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de Dozu y de la chica. A él ya lo había visto luchar el año pasado, pero he notado como su técnica ha cambiado un poco, aunque en esencia sigue siendo la misma. Sus ataques son certeros y se centran en los puntos vitales, generalmente el pecho. Mientras que los de ella son mucho más rudos y potentes que los de una chica normal, se ve que entrena seguido, pero a pesar de la brutalidad con la que ataca, sus movimientos poseen cierto ritmo y gracia, aunque apenas sea perceptible.

Ya han pasado casi 10 minutos y la situación no ha cambiado mucho, sólo sangran más. Luego de ser expulsada hacia atrás por una patada de Dozu que iba directo a su rostro, pero que ella tapó cruzando sus brazos, posó la punta de sus pies firmemente sobre el suelo y realizó la misma acción con los dedos de sus manos. Típica posición para comenzar una carrera, aunque yo la veía más como la pose de un felino preparándose para atacar. En una fracción de segundo se impulsó hacia delante y a una velocidad bastante impresionante se acercó hacia su oponente zigzagueando sin perder el ritmo o la velocidad. Ante mis ojos todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Cuando estaba a tan sólo medio metro de Dozu, sus pies maniobraron una extraña acrobacia que la suspendió por los aires sobre Dozu. Él apenas había notado la acción, ya que sucedió demasiado rápido para los ojos normales, pero él no era normal, por lo que alcanzó a alzar la mirada para contemplar su siguiente movimiento, el cual le fue imposible detener. Con su pierna izquierda, extendida perfectamente demostrando la gran flexibilidad de su cuerpo, pateó con fuerza la nuca de Dozu. Éste, antes de poder salir expulsado, fue sostenido de uno de los tobillos por la mano derecha de ella, la cual había perdido altura suficiente estando ahora a menos de dos cabezas del suelo, mientras que apoyaba su mano izquierda para no caer de cabeza. Debido al impulso de la patada, tuvo que emplear más fuerza para poder mover el cuerpo completo de Dozu en dirección contraria, pero logró, empleando toda su fuerza, lanzarlo hacia atrás. El impacto resonó por todo el polideportivo.

Todo aquello pasó en menos de un minuto, pero mis agudos ojos pudieron percibir cada movimiento de la extraña técnica. A eso sí que se le puede llamar un as bajo la manga.

Poso primero mi vista en Dozu. No fue expulsado a más de cinco metros, pero aquel golpe en la nuca y, posteriormente, la caída sobre su contorsionado cuerpo le habían pasado la cuenta. Se intentaba levantar, pero era mucho el esfuerzo. Apenas lo vio venir. Luego, desvío mis ojos y los fijo en ella. Jadea fuertemente, las gotas de sudor descienden por su frente y su cuerpo tiembla debido al gran esfuerzo. Repentinamente, cierra fuertemente sus ojos y un grito ahogado muere en sus labios. Cayó al piso, apoyando todo su peso en su mano y rodilla derecha, mientras los temblores de su cuerpo incrementan. Intenta mover su mano izquierda, pero al realizar el más pequeño esfuerzo, una expresión de dolor surca fugazmente su rostro. Su muñeca está fracturada y no es para menos, todo su peso más el de Dozu, un tipo que casi le dobla en tamaño y peso; era algo predecible.

­-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- escucho decir furioso a Dozu. Se ha logrado reponer del ataque y ahora se acerca a grandes zancadas a la inofensiva niña. Ésta hace amago de levantarse, pero su intento fue en vano.

Si antes vislumbraba determinación en sus castaños ojos, ahora ya no había rastro de ese fuego. Ahora pude contemplar con claridad como el temor a Dozu rebosaban en esos ojos castaños, pero a su vez la fortaleza no desaparecía. Esa niña es todo un caso.

Dozu no tardó nada en llegar junto a ella y, al hacerlo, comenzó su ataque. Primero lanzó una serie de diestros golpes utilizando sólo sus puños y antebrazos, con ello, ella retrocedió lentamente sin poder defenderse. Todas sus fuerzas se había desvanecido con aquella extraña técnica que amenazó a Dozu con dejarlo fuera de combate. Tras la serie de golpes, Dozu le atinó una fuerte patada en el costado, que la envió por lo menos unos cinco o seis metros atrás. Su cuerpo debilitado y en sí frágil y pequeño no eran nada en comparación las fuerzas de él mezcladas con su furia. Creo que sólo con ese golpe, debió de haberse roto alguna costilla.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca, ya sólo faltan 4 minutos para que el tiempo culmine, pero viendo a la chica no creo que esto demore mucho más. Veo como mantiene sus ojos cerrados y lucha por abrirlos, su cuerpo, tendido sobre su costado aparentemente sano, temblaba en un vano intento por levantarse. Creo que ella ya no puede continuar.

Giro mi cabeza para ver qué piensan hacer los profesores examinadores, mas no puedo evitar ver a Neji. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tensado, sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños, sus ojos endurecidos estaban fijos en Dozu y su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse levemente. Recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez de boca de alguien algo sobre Neji y esta chica, de algún lado se conocían, pero nunca supe nada por parte de él por lo que tampoco le di mucha importancia. Ahora veo que lo que me habían dicho era cierto, de algún modo están relacionados, pero ¿de cuál?

Cuando ella pierde completamente el conocimiento, Gai-sensei da el pitazo de término, pero Dozu no hace caso. Su mirada está inyectada de furia, nunca lo había visto así de molesto, quizás porque nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de dejarle un daño considerable como esa niña, pero el tema es que el se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo inerte de ella con claras intenciones de continuar con la lucha.

No obstante, antes de que él se logre acercar a menos de cinco metros de ella, alguien ajeno al combate se interpone y protege con su cuerpo el inmóvil cuerpo de ella. Su cabello azulado y sus ojos perlados me dicen que es la prima de Neji, la tal... Hinata. Con un abrazo aferra el cuerpo de la chica y deja expuesta su espalda, cubriendo completamente a la oponente de Dozu. ¿Cómo se llamaba? El dobe lo dijo, pero no recuerdo bien... era algo como... ¿diez? ¡Ah! Ten... ¡Tenten!

Sin embargo, a pesar de la protección de la Hyuuga, Dozu continuó acercándose y en sus ojos furiosos se reflejaba la frágil figura de la Hyuuga menor. No puedo creer hasta donde llega su rabia, ¡ahora piensa atacar incluso a la Hyuuga!

-¡Sal de mi camino, mocosa!- exclama cruzando su brazo derecho sobre su pecho, dispuesto a atinarle un golpe de antebrazo a la Hyuuga para correrla de en medio. Eso le pasa por meter sus narices donde no la llaman.

Nuevamente mis ojos captan cada movimiento de Dozu, como si fuera una película en cámara lenta pudiéndose diferenciar cada una de las escenas. Pese a la velocidad empleada en su movimiento, una mancha difusa amarilla se interpone y lanza a Dozu metros atrás. Ese Naruto, siempre tan impulsivo.

-Si intentas tocar a mis amigas de nuevo, te mato aquí mismo- dice con una voz grave y amenazante, clavando sus fríos zafiros sobre Dozu.

-Naruto- escucho a unos cuantos metros de mí. Esa voz impregnada de sentimiento no puede ser de otra persona que de Sakura. ¿Es que aún no entienden lo insensato que es ser tan emotivo? Los sentimientos sólo estorban y entorpecen la acción de la mente, no son importantes y ya deberían tenerlo más que claro.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dije? Si son tus amigas, son las mías- citó el dobe sin voltear a verla. Su atención estaba centrada en cierta sonrojada peliazul que turnaba su mirada perlada entre la inconsciente castaña que yacía entre sus brazos y el rubio, dándole un lapsus más largo a la chica. No obstante, noto como cada vez que posa su mirada sobre el dobe, su sonrojo incrementa y desvía nerviosa la mirada. Resulta ser una persona tan obvia, a pesar de ser una Hyuuga.

Volteo a ver cómo sigue Neji y no me impresiono al notar que ya no está aquí. Impasible, me alejo de toda la muchedumbre mientras veo de reojo como pasan los auxiliares médicos a mi lado. No tardo en divisarlo a lo lejos, está en una de las muchas áreas verdes que rodean al polideportivo, más específicamente bajo un gran roble. Me toma menos de un par de minutos llegar a donde está, me quedo tras de él.

El silencio nos rodea, sé que él sabe que estoy aquí, pero no voltea a encararme. En vez de eso, mantiene su mirada fija en el vacío. Sus ojos parecen perdidos, sumergidos en el pasado. Aquello es muy normal, él vive atado a su pasado aunque no quiera admitirlo. Entre nosotros nos entendemos con el silencio, por lo que formulo una pregunta sin palabras y capto aquella imperceptible seña que me dice que él ha captado la pregunta. Tarda unos segundos en contestar.

-Fue hace 3 años, cuando aún no pertenecía al programa de preparación superior. La conocí por mera casualidad, una de las tantas veces que Hinata la llevó a la mansión. No era muy cercano a ella, no era más que una conocida, apenas si sabía su nombre, pero había algo en ella que llevó a mantener más de una vez una conversación con ella. Poco a poco nos volvimos amigos, no unos muy cercanos, pero ella decía que yo era su amigo. No sé si pude calificarla como tal. En fin- dijo en voz queda, no me costó seguirle el hilo –Ella vivía con sus padres y su tía en un pequeño departamento. Un día unos asaltantes entraron a robar, su tía no estaba. Se intentó defender, como sus padres, los asaltantes tenían armas. Sus padres recibieron dos balazos cada uno, ella recibió uno y cayó por la ventana. Hinata y yo íbamos pasando por allí y vimos como cayó- su voz cada vez sonaba más lejana, como si estuviese reviviendo el momento.

Se detuvo un momento, no dije nada. Sus ojos permanecían en aquel recuerdo, reviviéndolo una y otra vez, incesantemente. Escuchamos la ambulancia llegar y a los paramédicos bajarse de ella. Ésta era la cuarta que llegaba durante esta prueba. Neji prosiguió.

-En ese entonces no estaba acostumbrado a la sangre, aquella fue mi primera experiencia directa con ella. Al caer, se dio un golpe en la nuca, la sangre emanó inmediatamente manchando la acera. La policía y la ambulancia llegaron en el acto, pero los delincuentes ya se habían escapado con un cuantioso botín. Tenten y sus padres fueron llevado inmediatamente al hospital, sólo ella pudo salvarse. Sin embargo, todo aquello le dejó secuelas. Perdió la memoria de forma permanente y por el TEC que provocó la caída, su organismo sufrió severos daños. Los médicos dicen que es un milagro que esté como está ahora. No obstante, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes de aquello. Está convencida que sus padres están viajando y por eso es que se queda con su tía, no recuerda a sus antiguos amigos, no recuerda su infancia, no me recuerda a mí- dio por punto final a su historia. No presioné más.

Nuestro silencio sólo era roto por la sirena de la ambulancia y el sonido que provocaban los paramédicos con su ir y venir. Procesé la historia y la relacioné con la actitud de Neji durante el enfrentamiento. Sólo quedó una pieza al aire, una que deduje cuál sería su significado y fue esa pieza la que formuló mi última pregunta.

-¿Hay algo más, cierto? ¿Tú aún conservas ese cariño que sentías por ella, me equivoco?- pregunté secamente.

Él permaneció en silencio, yo no dije nada. Sus músculos no se tensaron, permaneció impasible y silencioso. La pregunta quedó al aire y mis ojos permanecieron fijos en la nuca de él. Lo último que escuché fue a la ambulancia alejándose, mientras él volvía a sumergirse en sus recuerdos. Desgraciadamente, no noté a tiempo que alguien nos estaba viendo fijamente desde hacía un rato, pero cuando volteé ya no había nadie. Sólo distinguí la difusa sombra del cabello negruzco de mi hermano...

...¿qué estás tramando, Itachi?


	13. Sasori: Novedades peligrosas

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Bueno, un capítulo más. Agradezco sus reviews, realmente me alegran el día :) Con respecto a las otras historias, tengo un voto para una y un voto para la otra... ¡agh! que dilema... bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo (lo escribí hoy día) y me dejen un review. Ya saben, una escritora con reviews, es una escritora feliz y una escritora feliz, actualiza más rápido xD

"**Rewrite"

* * *

**

Suerte para ellos que la última prueba se haya realizado el lunes, tan sólo han perdido una semana, nada importante. No obstante, este lugar me enferma. Todo es de un color blanco, demasiado blanco para mi gusto, pero –para mi desgracia– debo de estar aquí. Suerte la mía que me toque reemplazar a un doctor más o menos parecido a mí, por lo menos no debo reemplazar a un anciano como Kakuzu o a una doctora como Deidara.

Cruzo los pasillos enfermizamente blancos y sin ningún maldito cuadro que aplaque este odioso color por décima vez en el día. Las personas con rostros preocupados y regalos y flores en mano son mi única compañía, mas ninguna parece darse cuenta de que no tienen al verdadero doctor Connor frente a ellos. Patético.

–Doctor Connor– escucho como me llama una enfermera rechoncha y de voz melosa –Es hora de que vaya a hacer el chequeo rutinario de _esos_ pacientes– finalmente. Ya se estaban demorando mucho.

–Iré de inmediato– respondo. El simulador de voz funciona a la perfección, tal como lo previó Konan, y el tono amable que debo utilizar es recibido con gusto por la enfermera. _Tal y como lo hubiese dicho el verdadero doctor Connor._

Me alejo del blanco pasillo repleto de enfermeras, auxiliares y familiares de los pacientes para dirigirme a un área sólo accesible por el personal autorizado. La puerta –con un claro letrero que niega el acceso al público– es de aquel enfermizo color predominante en todo el lugar, pero lo ignoro por el claro motivo de que aquella puerta me da el acceso hacia los pacientes del Sain't Gabriel School.

Tal y como las investigaciones previas que hemos hecho con respecto a este hospital señalaron, este hospital es el que aloja a los estudiantes que por diversos motivos –los cuales están muy claros– resultan con heridas de cierto grado de gravedad el cual es considerado como riesgoso para su salud. No obstante, los mantienen en una sección apartada del resto de las instalaciones médicas, pero no por ello menos modernas y eficaces, debido a que esta institución es pública y al estar albergando a los estudiantes malheridos sin poder exigir las razones de los graves estados en que llegan, el instituto les paga por ello. Si alguien lo supiese, el hospital quedaría en muy mala posición.

Traspaso un largo camino, el cual está rodeado por flora decorativa que le da un aspecto más vivo al lugar, y tras caminar unos 5 minutos llego a una especie de cúpula –blanca para mi desgracia– a la cual sólo se puede acceder con una tarjeta que abre la puerta principal.

Deslizo la tarjeta y el cerrojo digital no tarda en permitirme el acceso. La puerta se abre al instante y sin más, entro y atravieso el pasillo hasta llegar al mesón central.

Sin contar lo apartada que está esta instalación del hospital, todo luce exactamente igual que allí. El mesón central es atendido por un grupo reducido de enfermeras, todas con aquel traje azul de dos piezas; el piso está alfombrado con el mismo material color caqui; el único cambio es que las paredes no son blancas, sino que son más color crema, gracias al cielo.

–¡Doctor Connor! Que bueno que llegó– saluda una enfermera con un desagradable tono alegre en su voz –Tome, aquí está su planilla– dice mientras me extiende una tabla de madera con unas hojas con los datos de los pacientes.

–Gracias– agradezco con fingido tono de gratitud, aquel que caracteriza tanto a este médico.

Me retiro sin decir más, dirigiéndome a la primera de las habitaciones en las cuales haré **mi** chequeo rutinario. Miro la primera hoja en la planilla y leo el nombre, _Hyuuga Hinata_. Según mis datos, cursa IV año, es prima de Hyuuga Neji –quien cursa V año– y su contrincante fue Haruno Sakura. Heridas menores, considerando el máximo de gravedad durante esta prueba, pero fue internada por un problema al pulmón, provocado en el combate tras recibir un certero puñetazo en el costado derecho.

Doy unos cuantos toques y, tras anunciar mi llegada, entro a la habitación. Como esperaba, está despierta y al notar mi presencia se gira para verme. Una gentil y sutil sonrisa adorna su rostro.

–¿Cómo se siente hoy, señorita Hinata?– pregunto mientras reviso las anotaciones en la hoja que está en la planilla. Por supuesto que no es la hoja verdadera, ésta es sobre **mis** anotaciones en las cuales está su progreso y otros datos importantes.

–Muy bien, doctor– responde con voz suave mientras posa una de sus manos sobre su pecho –Ha dejado de doler y puedo respirar con normalidad– agrega.

–Bien. Ahora veremos como está tu pulmón– le informo dejando sobre la mesita de noche la planilla y tomando el estetoscopio que colgaba de mi cuello para posarlo sobre la espalda de ella –Respira profundo– le digo.

Ella acata mi orden. Para mi suerte, siempre me he destacado en todas las áreas y las enseñanzas de mi abuela Chiyo sobre medicina me dan una clara ventaja sobre mis compañeros. El pulmón de la Hyuuga parece estar en perfectas condiciones y, debido a ello, su respiración es regular y completamente normal. Su ritmo de recuperación está dentro de los parámetros normales, pero aquello no es muy favorecedor cuando se trata de heridas de mayor gravedad.

–Todo parece estar bien. En mi opinión, podrían darte de alta hoy mismo, pero para no arriesgarse se quedará en observaciones y mañana se le dará de alta– le informo.

–Muchísimas gracias doctor– agradece con clara alegría al saber que pronto abandonará el lugar.

–No hay de qué– digo mientras salgo de la habitación.

Bien, una menos, faltan 5 más –los otros ya habían sido dados de alta o sido eliminados por nosotros– que revisar. En su gran mayoría se trataban de estudiantes de IV año, siendo ellos los más débiles de la cadena. No obstante, a pesar de su evidente ventaja en comparación con ellos, había algunos estudiantes de V año y uno de VI año, contrincante de Temari, también. Si a ella le hubiese tocado realizar la prueba con alguno de V o IV año, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese considerado una ofensa. Tomando en cuenta su gran capacidad, todo su potencial y su gran habilidad, yo también lo hubiese considerado así.

_Fujioka Rina_ leo en la nueva hoja de la planilla. Vaya, es la chiquilla de VI año que luchó contra Temari. Busco entre mis anotaciones su evolución y veo que la última vez que la examiné, seguía casi igual a como llegó. Tremenda paliza que le dio Temari.

Doy unos cuantos toques a la puerta y, anunciando mi llegada, abro la puerta y entro a la habitación. A diferencia de la habitación de la Hyuuga, ésta se encuentra repleta de máquinas que mantienen con vida a Fujioka. Realizo un simple chequeo bastante superficial y noto que su situación sigue igual. Considerando que ya a pasado casi una semana –es domingo– y no ha mejorado en absoluto, Fujioka Rina queda fuera. Una menos.

Salgo de la habitación y continúo el recorrido. La siguiente habitación pertenece a _Fukuda Kiyoshi_, no obstante, a él ya le han dado de alta hace dos días por lo que me salto esta habitación y me dirijo a la próxima. Según mis observaciones, el Fukuda fue el primero en ser traído aquí, luchó contra Zaku y su nivel de recuperación fue bastante alto, demoró sólo 5 días en recuperarse de aquella hemorragia interna en su costado izquierdo y su brazo izquierdo evolucionó positivamente de aquella fractura doble. Aquello le da puntos a su favor al pelinaranjo.

La tercera habitación pertenece a _Ebisawa Ichigo_, uno de los 9 estudiantes de V año que quedaban. Se había enfrentado contra Kin, de VI año, y a pesar de no haberla subestimado por ser mujer, de cualquier forma terminó con severas lesiones en el hospital. Eso le da unos cuantos puntos a favor de Kin.

Doy unos toques a la puerta, anuncio mi llegada e ingreso a la habitación. No me sorprendí al ver al chico despierto y mirándome con suma curiosidad. Sus sentidos parecen mucho más agudos que los de la Hyuuga y se nota que está desconfiando, pero que no sabe el porqué de ello. Interesante...

–¿Cómo se siente hoy, joven Ichigo?– pregunto con la acostumbrada amabilidad de este mediocre médico.

–Mejor– responde con inseguridad y viéndome de arriba abajo con cierto temblor en los ojos. Va por buen camino, pero el día en que aprenda a descifrar el significado de sus intuiciones obtendrá el victo bueno por mi parte. Mientras tanto, que se esfuerce más.

–Bien, entonces procedamos al chequeo– digo mientras él asiente con desconfianza.

Examino su pierna rota, ahora es tan sólo un esguince que se debe cuidar; su muñeca torcida ya está curada del todo desde hace un par de días, pero ahora la valva que tenía puesta puede ser removida con total seguridad; finalmente, examino su ojo izquierdo. ¿De dónde habrá sacado Kin esa aguja? Se supone que no podían emplear ningún arma, pero Kin –como siempre lo hace– utilizó sus agujas contra el Ebisawa.

–Bien, tu pierna está evolucionando favorablemente. No te volveré a colocar el yeso, pero sí te colocarán una valva para protegerla– digo anotando mis observaciones sobre su evolución. Puede que sea más lenta que la de los demás, pero aún está dentro de los parámetros –Tu muñeca está perfectamente, ya no necesitas la valva y no te colocaremos férula. No es necesario. No obstante, tu herida en el ojo continúa siendo bastante delicada. Deberás continuar con el tratamiento y no se te dará de alta hasta que la herida haya cicatrizado– informo con voz profesional mientras cambio los vendajes del ojo por unos estériles.

–Gracias...doctor– dijo con voz queda. Nuestras investigaciones no fallan, los modales de este chico siempre están presentes a pesar de desconfiar de la persona que tiene enfrente.

–No hay porqué– respondo saliendo de la habitación parsimoniosamente.

Al salir de la habitación, me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa. Hyuuga Neji, estudiante de V año del programa de preparación superior, se encuentra debatiéndose mentalmente entre entrar o no a la cuarta habitación. Tras unos momentos de duda, en los cuales yo me mantuve al margen de la situación, decide marcharse del lugar. No obstante, nota mi presencia y sus ojos parecen afilarse al verme. Vaya, parece que él me vio detrás de este disfraz.

Pasa a mi lado con ese aire indiferente y superior que tanto nos llama la atención y al pasar junto a mí desvía sus perlados ojos para posarlos sobre los míos. Sólo sonrío con burla y él inmediatamente desvía su mirada de la mía y la fija en el camino. Que interesante...

Como ya es rutina, doy unos cuantos toques a la puerta, anuncio mi llegada y me abro paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Dentro de ella, veo que desde la última vez que la vi han sacado algunas máquinas y ahora sí está conciente, a pesar de continuar tendida sobre la cama.

–Me alegra verla despierta, señorita Tenten. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?– este tono amable me está hartando, esto no es mi estilo, pero debo de mantenerme sereno y actuar como este doctorsucho hasta terminar de analizar a los novatos.

Tardó en contestar. Sus ojos divagaron por la habitación hasta posarse en mí. Noto que su mirada luce cansada, pero al parecer los detalles de Deidara no estaban mal en absoluto. Su rostro, a pesar de poseer rasgos infantiles, luce como el de una muñeca de porcelana, quieta y vacía, y sus ojos, posados sobre los míos, transmiten un frío sólo comparable con la gélida mirada del Hyuuga.

–Mejor, supongo– responde con voz queda, pero no por ello menos neutra.

–Bien, es hora de tu chequeo– digo mientras dejo de lado la planilla y me acerco a la chica.

Su combate contra Dozu la dejó bastante malherida, pero lo más significativo de ello es que todas las heridas causadas por Dozu fueron por el detalle de haber gastado todas sus energías en aquella extraña combinación de ataques. Su muñeca fracturada ha evolucionado para bien y las múltiples contusiones provocadas por los ataques de Dozu han sanado correctamente. No obstante, su cuerpo continúa débil por aquel gran desgaste de energía. No era para menos, llevó su cuerpo al límite y los ataques por parte de Dozu no son precisamente delicados. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas al momento de llegar aquí, su cuerpo se ha recuperado de una forma bastante lenta. Su potencial es indiscutible, pero aquel detalle le resta puntos a mi favor.

Cambio sus vendajes, a pesar de que parecen estar casi intactos por el poco movimiento de la chica. Ella, durante todo el chequeo y cambio de vendajes se mantuvo en silencio, impasible. Su mirada nuevamente parecía ida, divagando en la nada.

–Creo que con esto será suficiente– anuncio tras haber terminado todo el proceso rutinario –Calculo que, por el estado de tu cuerpo, deberás quedarte por lo menos unos tres o cuatro días más aquí. Irás a rehabilitación para que ejercites tu cuerpo y así recuperes tu condición física. Créeme que cuando te levantes notarás que todo este descanso te pasará la cuenta– agrego con un imperceptible tono burlón que, según yo, ella no notó.

Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza sin dirigirme la mirada un solo momento y al notar que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, recojo la planilla y me encamino hacia la salida. Sin embargo, una imagen retorna a mi mente cuando estoy a un par de pasos de la puerta y me obliga a volver para preguntar. Si contesta a mi pregunta, será un gran dato para los archivos.

–Señorita Tenten– la llamo y ella con un simple "Hn" me da a saber que me está escuchando –Mientras cambiaba sus vendajes no pude evitar notar una cicatriz en su abdomen. Según su forma, he notado que se trata de una cicatriz de bala, ¿ocurrió algo en el pasado?– cuestiono empleando ese gentil tono del doctor.

–No... sé– responde con un tono vago en su voz. Con que no sabe, o será...

–Bueno, cualquier cosa sólo llámeme. Soy el doctor Connor– le digo amablemente mientras salgo de la habitación.

Tomo el lápiz que yace en el bolsillo de la bata blanca y anoto aquel dato en la ficha de _Ama Tenten._ Esto sí que les va a gustar a los demás, aparte de la inesperada casi visita del Hyuuga. Mientras camino hacia la última habitación anotando cada observación sobre la paciente anterior, no puedo evitar escuchar cada cosa a mis espaldas.

–Ese doctor me mata. Mira que tener a un extranjero entre nosotros, pero ese rebelde cabello rojizo...– dice una de las enfermeras con un tono meloso y soñador.

–Ay no, a mí me gustan más sus profundos ojos castaños. Me matan– replica otra de las enfermeras. Siento sus miradas sobre mí.

Antes de que continúen con su cotilleo, escucho algo que llama mucho más mi atención. Centro mi atención en aquella peculiar voz, una que una he escuchado anteriormente, pero no recuerdo a quién pertenecía.

–¡Hinata!– exclama con efusividad y notable entusiasmo. No recuerdo bien de quién era, pero... –¡Mañana te darán de alta!– dice mientras escucho como sus pasos se dirigen hacia el interior de la habitación.

–Na-Naruto– ¿Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto, alumno de V año, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, ambos pertenecientes a una de las primeras generaciones en graduarse del programa de preparación superior. ¿Cómo osé olvidarlo?

No obstante, aquello no es lo más interesante de ese chico. Según nuestras investigaciones, el Uzumaki es el blanco de una antigua creencia celta, en la cual señalan que el antiguo espíritu de un demonio de la antigüedad fue encerrado hace más de una década en el cuerpo de un bebé para poder controlar a tan gran demonio. No es que yo crea en esas estupideces, pero no he podido evitar sorprenderme –aunque lo disimule perfectamente– en cuanto a las habilidades de él.

Uzumaki Naruto, ¿visitando a la Hyuuga? Creo que esto se está tornando cada vez más interesante.

Antes de continuar con mis pensamientos, el sonido de mi móvil vibrando dentro del bolsillo de la bata me devuelve a la realidad. Con parsimonia tomo el aparato entre mis manos y leo en la pantalla el nombre de quien me llamaba. _Pein_ decía. Una media sonrisa se me escapa al recordar las inesperadas visitas a los pacientes el día de hoy y simplemente acepto la llamada y coloco el aparato junto a mi oído.

–_Sasori ¿alguna novedad?_– pregunta con aquella voz carente de emoción.

¿Alguna novedad? No sabe la cantidad de novedades que tengo en mi poder. Si tan sólo él estuviese en mi lugar, sólo así comprendería la situación. Sin embargo, dejo mis pensamientos de lado y sin dejar de sonreír macabramente contesto a su pregunta...

...–Más de las que imaginas–


	14. Itachi: Eliminación

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Bien, primero quiero agradecer a sus hermosos reviews que crean mi autoestima :) (nah, nunca tan depre, pero sí me suben mucho el ánimo). Bueno, ahora quiero desearles un ¡**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡FELIZ 2009!** Espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices fiestas. Bueno, ahora un aviso importante antes de comenzar con el capítulo: **Sin contar este capítulo, calculo que el fic terminará en unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más (quizás seis, pero no sé) **Bueno... era eso :)

_¡PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL 2009!_ lol xD

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

Un viento gélido azota el ventanal junto a nosotros y provoca que Tobi se sobresalte sin motivo. Lo veo estremecerse y luego frotar sus brazos con sus manos intentando infundirse calor. Ese tonto, aún no comprendo cómo pudo llegar hasta este punto y especialmente, cómo pudo integrarse a nuestro grupo. Ese Zetsu...

–Tobi irá por una manta. Tobi tiene frío– dice con su molesta voz aguda e infantil.

Se levanta y desaparece rápidamente por el pasillo, pero todos escuchamos claramente el sonido de varias ollas y sartenes cayendo y una exclamación de Tobi que le sigue un "¡Estoy bien!" del mismo. Ese chiquillo... si no lo hubiese visto yo mismo en acción un par de veces, no podría creer que él valiera algo para esto.

Falta sólo un mes para que el primer semestre acabe y nosotros ya hemos realizado todos los exámenes escritos y dos de cinco exámenes prácticos. Los exámenes escritos estaban botados, realmente era algo demasiado sencillo como para haber osado en colocarlos en los exámenes finales. Luego estaban los prácticos, el primero fue de lo más fácil, pero el segundo me dio más problemas. Era un maldito bastardo escurridizo, pero finalmente lo eliminé en el tiempo establecido y no dejé una sola prueba que me delate. Ahora faltan los últimos tres exámenes prácticos –cuentan también como nuestra práctica profesional– y luego nos graduaremos. Nada muy difícil.

–Tobi volvió– exclamó ingresando nuevamente y sentándose entre Deidara y Kisame.

–Bien, entonces comencemos con la eliminación– sentenció Pein sacando de un maletín todo lo necesario como para poder exponer nuestras razones con argumentos que puedan ser respaldados con las investigaciones.

Como hacemos desde que cursamos el IV año –éramos los menores, pero de todos modos lo hacíamos y funcionaba– cerca de un mes o un mes y medio antes de que acabe el primer semestre, realizamos la primera eliminación de aspirantes. No nos consideramos expertos en el tema –otros dicen que sí nos consideramos– pero estamos completamente concientes de que al graduarse del instituto, nuestros primeros trabajos como profesionales serán bajo una misma agencia y luego, si es lo que deseamos, podemos transferirnos a otras, por lo que nosotros como grupo consideramos que los que se gradúen deben de ser _aptos_ y no basura que signifique a futuro una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Debido a ello realizamos esto y, por lo visto, ha dado grandes resultados.

Veo como 32 carpetas, unas color marrón claro y otras rojo oscuro, se dispersan sobre la mesa que estamos rodeando. La distinción de colores es clara para nosotros y sabemos que las de color rojo oscuro son los que no necesitan ser examinados, ya que es obvia su aceptación por nosotros. Cada uno toma una color marrón claro al azar y la abre para analizar al aspirante. La mía corresponde al alumno de V año, _Sabaku no Kankuro_.

Según lo que leo se trata de un el hermano intermedio de los Sabaku no, sus calificaciones bordean lo aceptable y sus habilidades son más bien regulares. No se parece a ninguno de sus dos hermanos, pero tiene su propia gracia. Según lo que leo, su primera práctica fue en IV año y realizó su trabajo sin siquiera dudarlo. Fue un corte limpio y mortal, pero no dejó restos de sangre en ningún sitio y no hubo evidencia para los investigadores que recibieron el caso.

–Bien, comenzaré yo– dijo Pein mientras dejaba su carpeta abierta sobre la mesa. Noto recién que alguien, seguramente Konan, ha quitado las carpetas rojo oscuro y en el centro, las que restan color marrón claro están puestas en pila.

Todos dejamos nuestras respectivas carpetas abiertas sobre la mesa y centramos nuestras miradas sobre Pein. Estamos atentos a sus palabras.

–_Inuzuka Kiba_– pronunció el nombre sin apuro, mientras una sádica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Recordé con facilidad a ese muchacho, es al que sometimos al veneno de Zetsu y pudimos contemplar como sus efectos actuaron inmediatamente.

–Yo lo acepto– Hidan fue el primero en hablar. No pude evitar sorprenderme, sin demostrarlo, al escuchar la rapidez con la que aceptó a este candidato, siendo él el que casi siempre los niega a la mayoría –Para ubicarnos así de rápido y, además, esconderse aunque sea por poco tiempo antes de que percibamos su presencia lo tornó un candidato aceptable, por lo menos a mis ojos– dijo mientras recargaba todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla, colocaba su brazo izquierdo tras el respaldo y el derecho lo utilizaba para agregarle más convicción a sus palabras.

Intercambiamos miradas y luego asentimos lentamente. Para que Hidan acepte a un candidato con tal facilidad y, además, presente tales argumentos es una poderosa razón para aceptar a un candidato.

–Bien. Entonces, está decidido. Inuzuka Kiba queda para el siguiente semestre– dijo Pein mientras dejaba la carpeta marrón claro junto a las rojo oscuro –El siguiente será Sasori, por lo que el que seguirá será el de la derecha y así sucesivamente– explicó Pein, dándole la palabra Sasori.

Éste no tuvo la necesidad de siquiera ver el nombre de su aspirante cuando comenzó a hablar. Su voz monótona le restaba importancia a todo este proceso, pero con Sasori no podemos esperar más que eso.

–_Uzumaki Naruto_– pronunció. Ya esperaba que él estuviera entre las carpetas marrón claro debido a sus bajísimas calificaciones y su poca disposición a asesinar a alguien.

–Yo opino que sea eliminado– Kakuzu fue esta vez quien tomó la palabra –Este chico, aparte de ser los sentimientos personificados, no parece tener la más mínima intención de realizar su trabajo. Puede que haya realizado la primera práctica exitosamente, pero sinceramente no se ve muy decidido a asesinar– fueron sus argumentos.

Aquello era cierto. El Uzumaki era la bondad, y la estupidez, personificada. No había persona más **buena** que él, por lo que seguramente si se le asignaba asesinar a, por ejemplo, el hijo de un mercenario, lo más seguro sería que no lograría la misión. Sin embargo...

–Yo digo que se quede– la voz grave de Kisame resonó por la habitación y se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa –Mírenlo de este modo...– sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Deidara, quien habló sin importar la fulminante mirada de él.

–¿Qué le ves a ese chiquillo, Nemo? Miren que yo apoyo a Kakuzu, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo si consideramos que no podría ni matar a una mosca. Él es del tipo que necesita tener un fuerte resentimiento por las acciones del objetivo para hacer el trabajo y no siempre lo tendrá. Por mí, elimínenlo lo más pronto posible– se explicó él, ignorando el aura iracunda de Kisame.

–No obstante, hay que tener en cuenta al _Kyuubi_– dijo Kisame, sacando el tema a flote como un as bajo la manga. A ninguno nos interesa mucho esa estúpida leyenda celta, pero en algo Kisame tenía razón. El rubio tenía ciertas... cualidad que nos provoca dudas –No soy muy creyente en esas cosas, pero hasta el momento ha demostrado que los celtas no estaban del todo equivocados con el Kyuubi y si de verdad está encerrada la esencia de ese demonio dentro de ese chiquillo y pudiésemos despertar al Kyuubi, al Uzumaki le veríamos mucho más que un futuro. ¿No creen?– sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes al notar como había callado a Deidara.

Noté como los demás consideraban la posibilidad sobre lo que dijo Kisame. En lo personal, dejaría al Uzumaki en una especie de _observación_ para poder mantenerlo vigilado, atento a cada posible cambio y volver a examinarlo al final del siguiente semestre. Además, el Uzumaki pasa gran tiempo con Sasuke, por lo que mi radio de vigilancia es mucho más amplio.

–Bien, ya que no se ha llegado a un acuerdo, tomaremos la decisión de dejarlo un semestre más para tener más antecedentes y poder luego tomar una decisión– su voz dio la clara seña de que aquella era la última palabra y por ello esa era la decisión que se tomaría. Sasori dejó la carpeta en manos de Konan, quien la dejó junto a la del Inuzuka.

Tras Sasori, tocaba Hidan, quien no tardó en comenzar a hablar.

–_Ama Tenten_– sus palabras reflejaban su aburrimiento.

–Eliminada– antes de siquiera sopesar la posibilidad de ser aceptada o no, Sasori sentenció que debía de ser eliminada. No dijo nada más, no argumentó a su favor, pero Deidara no tardó en contradecirlo.

–Objeción– dijo levantándose de su asiento. Debería dejar de ver _Shark,_ hasta el lenguaje se le ha pegado y eso es molesto –Danna, no sé porqué quieres que sea eliminada, pero yo la he visto. Mi ojo nunca falla y según lo que he visto, en comparación con los demás, ella es del grupo que tiene muchas más posibilidades de continuar– argumentó. Aquello no se lo podemos negar, si él dice que sí, generalmente es un sí rotundo.

Sin embargo, Sasori no dio su brazo a torcer y se mantuvo en silencio.

–Sasori, danos tus razones– le ordenó Pein tras un tenso silencio. Éste no pudo negarse, pero tardó en comenzar a hablar.

–Esa niña se va a morir pronto– fueron sus frías palabras, las cuales sólo afectaron a Tobi y a Deidara. No tardó en continuar hablando –Tras el chequeo en el hospital hace meses, comencé a investigar su historia médica la cual está archivada en su carpeta– dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada la carpeta que tenía Hidan. Éste no tardó, con un gesto cansino, en sacar el historial médico de la aspirante.

–Hace años tuvo un accidente que, como consecuencia, le produjo severos daños neurológicos. Hasta el momento sólo había perdido la memoria, pero durante estos tres años ha presentado un deterioro en su organismo. El entrenamiento del instituto sólo aumenta el ritmo en el cual su cuerpo se va muriendo, por lo que, médicamente hablando, a ella no le debe de quedar más de un año, como mucho dos de vida– explicó sin alterar un solo instante su tono de voz.

El silencio sobrevino tras las declaraciones de Sasori. Intercambiamos miradas, opiniones silenciosas, pero nadie parecía querer decir algo. Por lo que a mí respecta, tras escuchar lo que dijo, analicé cada una de las probabilidades y decidí darles a conocer mi opinión.

–Yo creo que podríamos dejar que se quede– dije mientras apoyaba uno de mis codos sobre la mesa para apoyar mi cabeza sobre mi mano –Puede que se vaya a morir, tampoco es que me importe demasiado, pero como ha dicho Deidara, es alguien quien posee un gran potencial, el cual podemos aprovechar mientras podamos, ¿o no?– argumento a mi favor. Sonrío de medio lado al ver que Pein intercambia una mirada con Konan y luego ambos asienten a mi propuesta.

–Bien Itachi, entonces será aceptada– dijo Konan mientras tomaba la carpeta frente a Hidan y la dejaba junto a las últimas dos.

Tras Hidan vino Kisame, luego Tobi, Deidara, yo, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Konan para luego volver a Pein y así repetirse sucesivamente la secuencia hasta que todas las carpetas marrón claro se acabaron. No pude evitar notar que este año los eliminados disminuyeron notablemente en comparación a los años anteriores, especialmente porque los eliminados de IV año han sido apenas cinco o seis –no presté mucha atención–. Este año sí que entraron aspirantes que valen la pena.

Todo esto duró aproximadamente una hora o un poco más, pero acabamos cuando ya había anochecido. Sin embargo, al momento en que todas las carpetas marrón claro fueron divididas entre aceptados y descartados, una nueva carpeta que no había visto antes apareció justo en medio de la mesa. Ésta era color verde musgo por lo que todos, excepto Tobi, identificamos con facilidad a quién pertenecía aquel archivo.

–Pein, ¿por qué está _su_ carpeta entre las demás?– pregunta Kakuzu evidentemente sorprendido como todos los demás.

–Va a volver– dijo provocando un silencio pesado a nuestro alrededor –En exactamente una semana– agregó.

Mierda, esto no me lo esperaba. Esto va a cambiar mucho nuestros planes, pero que se le va a hacer además de ir a recibirlo "con los brazos abiertos". Tras esas pocas palabras, todos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y rápidamente abandonamos la casa de Zetsu antes de que caiga la tormenta. Cuando salimos contemplamos como las calles están vacías y los árboles se ladean debido a la fuerte ventisca.

Ahora que ya falta sólo un mes para que acabe el semestre, toca el primer práctico de los novatos por lo que debemos movernos desde ahora para poder eliminar a los aspirantes que deberán salir del programa antes del segundo semestre. No obstante, no puedo olvidar su llegada. Mañana llamaré a todos para organizar una reunión en la azotea del instituto –edificio sur n°3– y así poder trazar un plan incluyéndolo...

...ahora se viene lo decisivo.

* * *

Una pequeña aclaración:

_Shark_ es una serie de televisión estadounidense basada en la vida de un prestigioso y carismático jurista de Los Ángeles que cambia su trabajo como polémico abogado defensor por un puesto en la Fiscalía. (¿Ya captan el porqué Deidara dice ¡Objeción!?)

Y al leer la última frase del capítulo se nota el porqué dije en las Notas de Autor cuántos capítulos quedaban, ¿o no? :)

Es todo. ¡Espero sus reviews! :D


	15. Sakura: Tres días

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A:** Bien, primero gracias por sus reviews que están hermosos :) bueno, he aquí el 15avo capítulo y como ya me lo estaban pidiendo, he aquí más romance del que he incluído en cualquier otro capítulo del fic. Sé que lo había dejado de lado y discúlpenme por ello :( Se los había prometido al principio y falté a mi promesa :'( ¡PERO NO MÁS! Espero que les guste el capítulo, me dejen sus opiniones sobre él y... no se desesperen (cuando lean el casi final del capítulo entenderán) que el SasuSaku, a pesar de no ser del meloso, tiene su protagonismo, por lo menos de ahora en adelante (igual que el NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema [kukuku, viene una sorpresa con esta pareja owo] y el NejiTen). **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

–Espero que comprendan que si fallan esta práctica eso significará su inmediata expulsión del programa– repitió una vez más Kakashi-sensei mientras pasaba la página de su librito naranja. Todos asentimos con firmeza y escuchamos como el timbre de salida suena.

Kakashi-sensei sale sin decir más y nos deja a todos solos, aquello no nos importa mucho. Guardo mis cosas dentro de mi maletín y tomo los pocos libros y cuadernos que usé durante las últimas clases para dirigirme a mi casillero para guardarlos.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia mi casillero me mantuve en silencio, sumida en mi propio mundo, sólo escuchando mis propios pensamientos. La primera práctica. **Mi primera práctica.** Mi primera misión en el cual, si logro completarla con éxito, entraré permanentemente a esta fría y oscura vida la cual decidí tomar. Si logro salir exitosa, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Si puedo lograrlo, me convertiré en lo que más temí de pequeña... _una asesina._

–¡Haruno Sakura!– un potente grito justo al lado de mi oreja me trajo devuelta bruscamente a la realidad. Tapé inmediatamente mis oídos con mis manos y volteé molesta a encarar a la dueña de aquella chillona voz. _¿Quién más podía ser?_

–Cerda, no necesitas gritarme en la oreja para que te escuche– le recrimino fulminándola con la mirada.

–Eso dices tú, pero ya llevo casi cinco minutos intentando despertarte de tu mundo– me dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos?

–Lo que sea– le digo mientras cierro mi casillero, el cual no recuerdo haber abierto.

Nos alejamos juntas de los casilleros mientras comentamos sobre la cercanía de la primera práctica. Nos sinceramos con la otra y confesamos que realmente no estamos seguras de lo que vamos a hacer. Personalmente, no sabría si hacerlo o no. Realmente creo que en estos tres días que me quedan, deberé de meditar sobre lo que haré durante la práctica. No quiero arrepentirme de lo que vaya a hacer.

Salimos del edificio y alzamos inmediatamente la vista hacia el cielo oscurecido por la noche y salpicado de estrellas. Hoy la luna no se ve –es noche de luna nueva– pero de todos modos el cielo está totalmente despejado y las estrellas brillan más que nunca. Ya no hay rastro de la pequeña tormenta que cayó hace unos cuantos días atrás.

–Pero me tiene más preocupada Hinata. No sé si ella pueda soportar toda esta presión, con lo frágil que es– Hinata y Tenten se habían convertido en nuestras amigas, no tan cercanas como Ino, pero amigas al cabo de más o menos un mes de habernos conocido. Asiento a lo que dice, ya que opino igual.

Hinata a simple vista se nota que es de aquellas personas delicadas y frágiles que no podrían matar ni mosca, pero por el simple hecho de apellidarse Hyuuga y más encima ser la primogénita del líder de su familia ha sido obligada, por el prestigio de su familia, a tomar este camino. No quiero que una persona tan dulce como Hinata se vea obligada a macharse las manos.

Continuamos charlando mientras nos alejamos del instituto. Gracias a los cielos que es sábado. ¡Mañana no hay clases! Pero aquello no quita que las calles estén mucho más transitadas, a pesar de ser casi las tres y media de la mañana, que los dos días anteriores. Diablos, me gusta la paz y el silencio roto sólo por los animales y el viento a esta hora, no me gusta este ruidoso ambiente de fiesta y... bueno, fiesta a esta hora.

–Hey, Frentona– me llama la cerda, discretamente apuntando hacia la calle de enfrente, un poco más delante de nosotras –¿Esa no es Hinata con Naruto?– me preguntó con un evidente tono pícaro en su voz.

Veo hacia donde me está apuntando y veo como Naruto, tan insistente y latero como siempre, está jalando a Hinata del brazo intentando que entre a una disco, de la cual desde el interior se notan las luces de colores y el bullicio de los adolescentes, mientras ésta aplicaba toda su escasa fuerza para evitar entrar al abarrotado local e intentaba convencer a Naruto con alguna palabrería que no alcancé a escuchar.

–Hinata parece farolito de Navidad, ¿no es cierto?– comenté entretenida viendo la escena.

–No parece, es– me corrige Ino mientras nos alejamos sin hacer acto de presencia. Ya más tarde nos enteraremos si Naruto pudo lograr su cometido, si Hinata logró zafarse o si vino su primo, ése del que no recuerdo bien su nombre, que es muy sobre protector con ella aunque intente mantener las distancias al mismo tiempo, a salvarla.

Pasamos varias calles y nos topamos con varios compañeros de nuestro grado y con conocidos de grados superiores. Algunos iban ya en pareja, otros en grupo y finalmente nos topamos con el mejor amigo de Naruto, quien me roba el sueño totalmente solo, Uchiha Sasuke.

No nota nuestra presencia, por lo que nos mantenemos ocultas tras un muro cercano. Siento como la sangre se me sube a las mejillas y mi respiración se acelera imperceptiblemente. Creo que de las pocas veces que le he hablado, a sido casi para pedirle la hora o alguna estupidez así. De pronto, provocando que me exalte, suena el móvil de Ino.

–¿Diga?– contestó ella. Al momento en que una sonrisa surcó su rostro, supe inmediatamente quién era –Claro, estoy allá en diez minutos– dijo a modo de despedida mientras cortaba.

–¡Sakura! ¡Kiba me invitó a salir!– exclamó más que emocionada al tiempo que casi tiraba su móvil –Apuesto a que hoy sí se me declara– dijo ella con voz soñadora.

No tardó en dejarme sola sin decirme ni a dónde iba, ni a qué hora llegaría a casa. Ah... esa Ino, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pero más importante, ¿por qué a Kiba se le ocurría invitarla a salir a las casi tres y media de la mañana?

Iba a reanudar mi marcha, pero al voltearme y dar medio paso siento como choco con algo. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para botarme, pero sí para hacerme retroceder lo suficiente como para poder contemplar con qué, o más bien dicho con quién había chocado. Sentí mis mejillas arder y como mi mente se ponía en blanco. Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a mí y yo había impactado contra su pecho.

Me costó reaccionar, pero tras unos pocos minutos, que fueron eternos para mí, logré hacerlo.

–¡Dis...Disculpa!– fue lo único que salió de mi boca tras salir del trance que me producía ver a mi amor platónico en todo su esplendor bajo la luz de millones de estrellas que iluminaban el perfecto cielo nocturno. Dios, ya me puse poeta...

–Hn– fue su única contestación –No es seguro que andes por ahí a estas horas. Te acompaño a casa– dijo caballerosamente. ¿**Uchiha Sasuke** acompañándome a **mí** a **mi casa**? Dios mío, debo de estar soñando y si es así, no quiero despertar.

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado –había comenzado a caminar antes que yo– e intenté mantenerle el paso. Iba mucho más rápido que yo y sus pasos, además, eran mucho más largos que los míos. Ya llevábamos más de medio camino recorrido en completo silencio cuando escuché claramente algo. Eran pasos y estaban detrás de nosotros, a una distancia prudente, pero bastante más cerca de lo que pensaba. Noté que Sasuke también lo había notado.

–Silencio– me dijo en un susurro sin voltearse a verme –No te vuelvas– agrega también en susurros.

Acato sus órdenes y continúo caminando a su lado aparentando tranquilidad. Agudizo mi oído y escucho los pasos de quien nos sigue. En un principio pensé que podía ser simplemente una persona que caminaba en la misma dirección que nosotros, pero noté que al momento en que Sasuke me habló, su paso se aceleró ligeramente y se volvió mucho más firme, perdido todo rastro de relajo.

Continuamos el trayecto, pero durante lo que queda de éste, nuestro_ perseguidor_ no se acerca más de lo que ya estaba. Estoy segura que se dio cuenta que nosotros sabemos que nos está siguiendo, pero al parecer es parte de su plan. Al llegar al portal de mi casa, Sasuke se despide con un simple "Nos vemos", frío y duro como suele ser, y me deja sola frente a mi hogar. No tardo en ingresar a él.

–Bienvenida– escucho como me dice mi madre asomándose desde la cocina –¿Y dónde está Ino?– preguntó claramente preocupada al notar como llegaba sola.

–Está en una cita– respondo con malicia. Ya tendría que vérmelas después con una furiosa Ino, pero ver su rostro sonrojado cuando mi madre le haga el comentario, eso simplemente no tiene precio aunque pagaría lo que sea por verlo.

Me regodeo al ver la expresión atónita de mi madre al escuchar mi respuesta. Sin embargo, por muy graciosa que fuese la expresión de mi madre en el momento, la dejé sola excusándome que llamaría a Ino y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, lugar en donde me encerré sin más.

Sentía un mar de emociones dentro de mí. Sentía que moriría de felicidad en este preciso momento o de decepción por haber corroborado que mi amor platónico no sentía absolutamente nada por mí. No me veía ni como amiga, compañera, **nada**.

–Nada…– me pareció que el aire a mi alrededor se volvió más pesado al momento de pronunciar aquella palabra y mis ojos se empañaron de involuntarias lágrimas que me produjeron al mismo tiempo una sensación de escozor que me molestaba.

_Nada_.

Que palabra más horrible. Por favor Naruto, ven ahora y dime que mis suposiciones son incorrectas y que realmente Uchiha Sasuke me ama como yo a él. Aunque sea una mentira eso sería mucho más reconfortante que esta agónica realidad.

Con el ánimo por los suelos comienzo a quitarme la ropa para ponerme el pijama. No tengo ganas de bañarme hoy, lo haré más tarde cuando despierte lo haré. Con extrema lentitud me quito el uniforme deportivo –el que usamos los jueves, viernes y sábados– y cuando lo tiro a un lado noto un pequeño papel blanco y arrugado que se desprende de mis ropas.

–¿Eh? No recuerdo haber tenido nada en mis bolsillos– murmuro mientras tomo el papel entre mis manos.

Lo estiro y achico los ojos intentando aguzar mi vista para poder distinguir las palabras, o mejor dicho garabatos que intentan ser palabras, que están escritas en el papel. Tardo bastante, pero al final logro descifrar las palabras que están escritas.

_No digas nada a nadie_

Era la letra de Sasuke, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, noto como hay una notita anexa pegada a la de Sasuke, la cual abracé y guardé en el buró junto a mi cama. Al contrario de la maltrecha letra de Sasuke, ésta es pulcra y delicada, seguramente de una mujer.

_Llegó la hora de sacarte del camino, S-a-k-u-r-i-t-a..._

..._sólo faltan tres días._


	16. Ino: Miedo

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: **Gracias por los review anteriores. Espero que les guste este capítulo y anuncio que no actualizaré hasta dentro de una semana porque me voy de vacaciones. Gracias por su comprensión y disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

Calló la noche más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. Todo el día la incertidumbre me carcomió por dentro, intenté con todas mis fuerzas hallar una respuesta, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude decidirme y ahora me enfrento a la realidad sin saber cómo actuar. Yo... no sé si podré.

–Tranquila– escucho la voz de Kiba alentándome –Estoy seguro que harás lo correcto– ¿correcto? Ya no sé ni siquiera qué es lo correcto.

Asiento débilmente a sus palabras e intento sonreír, no quiero que se preocupe. No obstante, siento una ligera presión sobre mis labios y no puedo evitar sentir una gran calidez dentro de mí. Kiba...

–Gracias– le digo cuando nos separamos.

–Suerte– se despidió de mí y se fue con el grupo que le corresponde.

Para la primera práctica, nos dividimos en grupos de cinco personas, cada uno con un objetivo diferente. Para mi mala suerte no me ha tocado con Kiba –mi actual novio– pero me ha tocado con Sakura. Ese es un pequeño consuelo.

Casi cinco minutos luego de separarme de Kiba, la hora de partir ha llegado. Mi grupo, conformado por Sakura, Jiro, Ryoichi, Kiyoshi y yo, parte inmediatamente en dirección sureste desde el instituto. A estas horas, siendo jueves, apenas hay gente en las calles, pero por precaución trazamos nuestra ruta de camino recorriendo sólo callejones, calles anexas a las principales avenidas, y uno que otro tejado o a través de una fábrica abandonada. Este trayecto nos hace ir un poco lento, pero siendo un grupo de sólo estudiantes novatos, Jiro –el estratega del grupo– prefirió esta ruta que es más segura que no nos localicen.

Al comenzar con el trayecto, nos encontramos con que en la calle anexa que debemos tomar hay un par de borrachos, pero éstos no nos causan mucho problema ya que están demasiado ebrios para siquiera mantenerse en pie. Manteniéndonos alejados de las luces amarillentas de los faroles pasamos junto a ellos sin ser vistos y retomamos rápidamente nuestro camino, entrando a un callejón que conecta con la calle paralela a una de las avenidas más transitadas, incluso a esta hora, de Kyoto. No tardamos en avanzar casi un cuarto del camino cuando nos encontramos con nuestro primer obstáculo verdadero: un par de policías nos han detenido.

–Jóvenes, ¿qué hacen a estas horas de la madrugada fuera de sus casas?– preguntó el más alto de ellos. No pude evitar que el nerviosismo comenzara a invadir cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero gracias a Dios al parecer no lo notaron.

–Lamentamos las molestias oficiales, pero estamos realizando un trabajo grupal para el instituto para biología, el cual trata de investigar los hábitos alimenticios y el metabolismo de ciertos animales que sólo desarrollan su vida de noche, tales como el grillo o el búho– contestó sin ningún signo de nerviosismo o temblor en su voz Sakura, agregándole a sus palabras una sonrisa gentil mientras mostraba una libreta con anotaciones. Gracias Sakura, nos salvaste.

Los oficiales nos miran de arriba abajo, como si pensaran que les estamos mintiendo descaradamente; como si fuéramos tan torpes como para no haber pensando en que esto podía pasar. Obviamente, nos adelantamos un paso a las mentes comunes y ya veníamos preparados. Sobre nuestras ropas especiales, negras obviamente, traemos puesta ropa común y corriente, la cual consistía en unos pantalones beige y una simple camisa blanca sin estampado. Aquello nos daba un aspecto mucho más normal y apoyaba a nuestra versión.

–Bien, pero tengan cuidado. Andar de noche es muy peligroso y más para un grupo de jóvenes como ustedes– dijo el segundo oficial, con cierta desconfianza en su voz. Asentimos firmemente y nos despedimos dirigiéndonos al parque que estaba a una cuadra de donde nos encontramos.

Cuando los oficiales ya están lejos de nuestro alcance, nos desviamos de la ruta que tomamos para volver a la que estaba trazada originalmente. Luego de los oficiales sólo tuvimos pequeños percances, ninguno de mucha relevancia: un choque, otro borracho y un ladrón siendo perseguido por un oficial.

Demoramos aproximadamente unos 40 minutos en llegar a nuestro destino, pero finalmente lo logramos. Nuestro objetivo son los socios directos de un mercenario, los cuales para nuestra fortuna se están alojando en un hotel a las afueras de Kyoto. Son cinco más un par de guardaespaldas de los que se ocuparán unos estudiantes de V año que seguramente llegaron un poco antes que nosotros para dejarnos el camino libre.

–_El camino está libre_– escucho la voz de uno de los de V por el micrófono que llevo en el oído. Intercambiamos una simple mirada entre los del grupo, nos quitamos la ropa sobre nuestros trajes y la dejamos oculta tras un bote de basura que seguramente es del hotel.

Silenciosamente nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera, la que según los planos da con la cocina del hotel, y notamos que no hay nadie que la custodie. Entramos sigilosamente y rápidamente nos dividimos en busca de nuestros objetivos. Mi objetivo se encuentra en el décimo octavo piso, en la habitación número 837, justo al lado del objetivo de Sakura.

Subimos por las escaleras, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber traído bajo las pesadas botas unas zapatillas de bailarina, ya que gracias a ellas nuestras pisadas no nos delatan. Subimos en silencio hasta el piso dieciocho y abrimos la puerta del pasillo intentando que ésta no rechine. Intento fallido. Un pequeño chirrido por la madera no tan añeja amenaza con delatarnos. Pasan los minutos y nadie sale.

Cerramos la puerta tras de nosotras, asegurándonos esta vez de no hacer ruido, y cada una va hacia el cuarto correspondiente. Una puerta de caoba, muy fina por decirlo, me da la bienvenida con unos números metálicos color oro rezando "837". Ésta es.

–_Bien, llegó la hora_– pensé dándome ánimos mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no había ni una mínima luz que me ayudara a ver el final del recibidor de la habitación. Vaya la vida que tienen estos mercenarios, puro lujo para tener una habitación en un hotel que tenga recibidor.

Tanteando con cuidado a mi alrededor, caminé por la oscuridad hasta que un débil y casi invisible rayo de luz de estrellas se coló por la cortina y pudo darme un campo de visión más amplio –el anterior de medio centímetro– por lo que pude ver a mi objetivo durmiendo plácidamente en una cama matrimonial.

No pude ver sus facciones, pero noté que era un hombre maduro y con bigote. Los lentes sobre el buró me dio a entender que quizás tenía miopía o alguna cosa así, pero… ¡maldición! Me estoy desenfocando.

Me acerco hasta quedar junto a la orilla de la cama, alzo la navaja que traía escondida bajo la manga y la acerco al cuello de mi objetivo. La yugular, eso debo cortar. Recuerdo las clases de Shizune-sensei, a esas que no presté mucha atención, pero gracias a ellas sí sé donde cortar. Es el momento, mi mano tiembla, siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca y que el suelo bajo mis pies se mueve y me hunde como arena movediza. Me estoy mareando. Yo... yo...

...estoy paralizada. No puedo hacerlo. Creo que estoy respirando más rápido y entrecortado, estoy haciendo mucho ruido, ¡me van a descubrir! Mis manos están sudando, se me resbala la navaja. Mis desenfrenados latidos me ensordecen, estoy temblando. Siento miedo, ansias, terror, _horror_.

...

_No puedo más _

Salgo corriendo sin importarme el ruido que haga. Abro la puerta rápidamente y cuando me dirijo a las escaleras para escapar, encuentro a Sakura frente a mí. _Sangre._

–¿Ino? ¿Estás bien?– no. No estoy bien.

La ignoro y sigo corriendo. Bajo las escaleras mucho más rápido de lo que pensé; salgo por la puerta trasera. Aún escucho mis latidos acelerados, aún tengo mis manos sudorosas, aún tiemblo de pies a cabeza. Perdí la navaja mientras corría, no me importa. Sólo pienso en huir.

–¡Ino!– es Sakura, la escucho tras de mí, pero no puedo voltear. _Tengo miedo._

Corro sin importarme a dónde me lleven mis pies, pero apenas logro alejarme unos cuantos metros de allí y siento como uno de mis brazos es tironeado. Me volteo involuntariamente, es Sakura.

–Ino, ¿qué pasó?–

–Sakura, no pude. Yo... tuve miedo. Mucho miedo. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo– me desahogué mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas empapándolas –Sentí temor, no quería hacerlo. No quería ver mis manos manchadas de sangre. Sakura, perdóname– las palabras salían solas, yo sólo la abrazaba y lloraba.

Sentí el abrazo protector de Sakura, infundiéndome calor, comprensión, cariño. Kiba aparece en mi mente. Kiba... te necesito tanto.

–Ya pasó, ya pasó– me decía ella mientras sentía sus caricias sobre mi cabello. Tan reconfortantes, tan alentadoras, pero el miedo no se iba, la sangre no desaparecía, la posibilidad de haberle quitado la vida a ese hombre permanecía latente aún en mí, mi mente creaba escenas ficticias de lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese logrado mi cometido. Sé que son falsas, pero que siente tan real.

...

No pude hacerlo.

No pasé la práctica.

No podía dejar de temblar.

No paraba de llorar.

...

Pero todo ya pasó.

Ya no hay a qué temerle.

Ya no hay sangre en mis manos.

Ya no está la asesina.

...

_Pero aún así tengo miedo, mucho miedo..._

_...y éste no se va._


	17. Hinata: Libre

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: **Lamento las demoras, pero estuve de vacaciones y donde estaba no había internet, pero llegué ayer y hoy subí el capítulo n° 17 de "Rewrite". Sinceramente, no quedé muy satisfecha con el capítulo, pero realmente no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal :( Disfruten el capítulo y, como un dato freak, después de este capítulo quedan sólo dos :O

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

Nada parecía tener sentido, nada tenía significado, nada tenía coherencia.

Siempre me había considerado una persona muy tímida y débil, pero aún así siempre intenté ser gentil, amable con todo y todos, intenté dar lo mejor de mí para poder ser reconocida por mi padre y por mi familia. No quería que me siguiesen llamando deshonra, débil, una vergüenza para los Hyuuga, pero nunca logré estar al nivel que me exigían. Incluso con todas las desgracias que me decían que había traído a la familia, ellos me permitieron educarme y seguir sus pasos. _Yo no quería hacerlo._

Mamá murió dando a luz a Hanabi. Cuando lo supe me encerré dentro de mí misma, papá nunca me consoló. Cuando mamá se fue, yo me quedé sola. Papá se concentró en instruir a Hanabi, mi propia hermana me despreciaba, mi primo me odiaba y toda mi familia me consideraba una deshonra. Aún así nunca desistí en mi intento por enorgullecerlos. _Y yo la conocí._

Cuando conocí a Tenten, ella me sacó del oscuro calabozo en el cual yo misma me había encerrado y le había echado llave a la puerta. Me enseñó el mundo fuera de las paredes de la mansión, me enseñó qué era querer de verdad, sentir preocupación por mis seres amados a pesar de que ellos no me quisieran. Me enseñó el significado de la palabra libertad y me ofreció una oportunidad de tenerla al alcance de mi mano para que así pudiese decidir mi futuro sin la influencia de nadie. _Yo me negué._

Sin comprender el porqué de mis acciones, me negué a aceptar la mano que ella me estaba tendiendo. Continué con mi enseñanza dentro de la mansión, continué caminando hacia el destino de cada Hyuuga, el cual yo quería rechazar, pero no podía ignorar mis obligaciones. Continué luchando por un propósito el cual no me interesaba en lo absoluto, por un motivo el cual yo detestaba y repugnaba. _Yo no quería ser una asesina._

–_Hinata, ¿está todo bien?_– escuché como me preguntaba una voz que no pude reconocer a través del comunicador en mi oído derecho.

No respondí.

Mis ojos se mantenían fijos en el cuello del hombre al que se me encomendó asesinar. Mi familia –si es que así se puede llamar– se caracterizaba dentro del mundo asesino por sus métodos para acabar con la vida de alguien. No dejaba rastro, no se lograba saber después de cierto tiempo el motivo de la muerte y no era capaz de reproducirse por alguien ajeno a los Hyuuga.

_Byakugan_

Recuerdo las clases de Shizune-sensei. Conozco de memoria la posición exacta del punto vital en el cuello de las personas. Nunca he errado durante los entrenamientos con muñecos o cadáveres –los cuales me producen arcadas y mareos–. No hay posibilidad que pueda equivocarme o errar ni por medio nanómetro.

_No quiero_

Los Hyuuga han tenido el método, al cual denominaron _Byakugan_ en honor a una antigua técnica –la cual desconozco de qué trataba– que existía dentro de la familia durante épocas anteriores a las guerras civiles, el cual emplean al momento de asesinar y es conocido como el legado de la familia debido a que a cada nuevo integrante se le enseña la técnica, incluyéndome.

–_Hyuuga responde_– escucho una voz más grave que la anterior ordenándome por medio del comunicador.

No contesto.

Frente a mí yace un hombre maniatado y amordazado, mirándome con una expresión de pánico y horror reflejada en su rostro, intercalando sus ojos canela entre mi rostro y la larga aguja que paseo con nerviosismo entre mis dedos. Sólo un movimiento basta para acabar con él y él lo sabe. Su mirada me ruega que no lo mate.

El miedo que siento es imposible de describir. Justo frente a él, donde me encuentro parada ahora, el único y débil rayo lunar que se logró colar por las cortinas me llega directo a los ojos, por lo que deduzco que éstos brillan además de darme una mejor visión. No obstante, a pesar de tener todas las de ganar y lograr pasar la práctica, me encuentro totalmente paralizada. Sólo puedo mover los ojos. Apenas si logro respirar.

–_Hinata, decidas lo que decidas hacer esta noche, hazlo por ti y no por ellos_– las últimas palabras de Tenten resonaban en mi mente haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza.

_Miedo_ es lo que experimento en este momento.

_Pánico_ es que lo que crece dentro de mí con impresionante rapidez.

_Arrepentimiento_ es lo que me está carcomiendo como el fuego voraz.

_Tristeza_ se libera de la prisión de mi corazón al momento en que finalmente, luego de mis cortos años de vida, puedo abrir los ojos.

_Decisión_ se desata en mi alma.

_Horror_ siento al momento de ver lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Cientos de temblores me atacan violentamente y la aguja que sujetaba hasta hace sólo unos instantes cae de mi mano. No escucho el vibrante y silencioso sonido que causa al caer. Los ahogados ruegos del amordazado hombre se silencian con rapidez y su cuerpo cae con un ruido pesado sobre el suelo. La ausencia de sangre me alerta y me causa terror al mismo tiempo.

–Tranquila, ya pasó todo– escucho como susurran a mi espalda, justo a un lado de mi oído. Una tibia respiración me eriza los vellos del cuello.

Me giro con temor, esperando encontrar la muerte al voltearme. Sin embargo, para mi gran sorpresa, me encuentro con una hermosa joven sonriéndome cálidamente, al mismo tiempo que extraía una larga aguja del pecho del cadáver. _Mi aguja._

–_Ya pasó todo_– tres simples palabras desataron un sin fin de emociones dentro de mí. Calma, gratitud, alivio, una mezcla de emociones explotaron dentro de mi pecho y lágrimas me nublaron rápidamente la vista. No pude evitar abrazar a la joven frente a mí.

Lloro desconsoladamente, intentando librarme de todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de mí. Lloré por las atrocidades que pensé, por la muerte de mi madre la cual apenas pude llorar en su momento, por el desprecio de mi familia, por todo lo que no pude llorar de momento. Quería librarme de todos esos sentimientos y ese momento, a pesar de no ser el más indicado, era el que mi alma escogió para librarse de todo el peso que llevaba.

–_Hinata, vamos a buscar-- _– el mensaje quedó a medias ya que la joven –de quién desconocía su nombre– quitó el comunicador de mi oído y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo lloré, sólo sé que en cierto momento me quedé dormida y cuando desperté me encontraba lejos del almacén en donde tenían secuestrados a los blancos. Junto a mí se encontraba Naruto, quien al verme despertar me abrazó efusivamente –creo que luego de eso volví a desmayarme– y me señaló una nota que había en mi bolsillo.

_No te preocupes por nada. Yo lo arreglaré todo... por cierto, soy varón._

Sentí como la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi rostro. ¿Cómo no? Si confundí a un chico con una chica, aunque tiene que admitir que para ser hombre luce como una joven muy linda.

–Hina– escucho como alguien me llama por un apodo que no había escuchado nunca –Tengo algo que decirte– completa la oración.

Volteo a ver de quién se trata y tuve que concentrar toda mi fuerza en no desmayarme, otra vez. Era Naruto, _mi_ Naruto llamándome "Hina". Creo que estoy soñando, es un sueño hermoso. ¡Mi Naruto me llamó Hina!... ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Naruto no es mío, con mucha suerte y somos conocidos.

Siento como mi sangre está hirviendo en mi rostro y creo que pronto voy a desfallecer, pero algo me lo impide. Un brillo nostálgico en aquellos bellos y siempre alegres orbes azules que tanto amo resalta y me hace notar que algo no anda bien. Pero, ¿qué no podría ir bien que se relacionase conmigo?

...

¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!...

_...¡Tenten!_


	18. Tenten: Final

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**NOTAS AL FINAL**

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, mis párpados pesaban más de lo normal, e inspiré con profundidad notando así que el aire que respiraba era distinto al de siempre. Era más frío, puro, fresco.

Los ojos se me cerraban solos, escuchaba todo muy distante, pero de lo poco y nada que escuchaba logré diferenciar distintos pitidos arrítmicos y un murmullo suave y bajo, muy parecido a una canción de cuna que me cantaba mamá antes de dormir. _Mamá..._

–Ma... má– apenas me salía la voz, pero dolió mucho. No sentía varias partes del cuerpo –la mayoría de ellas– pero las cuales aún sentía dolían a horrores o sentía un agradable cosquilleo.

–...en!– escuché a la lejanía. Intenté aguzar mi oído para escuchar mejor, pero todo parecía ir en mi contra –...ten!– nada. Todo era demasiado confuso.

Los sonidos lejanos, a pesar de ser bajos y distantes, eran insistentes y cada vez se volvían más fuertes. Volví a intentar escuchar una vez más, pero nuevamente sólo escuchaba murmullos confusos. Tardé bastante, no sé cuánto, en lograr escuchar algo coherente y cuando lo logré sólo pude notar que estaban llamándome, pero no sabía quién.

Respiré hondo varias veces, di más de... muchos parpadeos antes de poder distinguir algo entre la oscuridad que captaban mis ojos. Fue como una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad, un par de ojos opalino rebosando tristeza. Supe inmediatamente quién era.

–Hi... na... ta– nuevamente las palabras rasparon mi garganta y me produjo dolor. El esfuerzo me pareció inmenso y tan sólo esas tres sílabas lograban agotarme.

No podía ver más allá de sus ojos brillantes y hermosos, era lo único que lograba distinguir entre la negrura. Sin embargo, al pronunciar su nombre varias imágenes ilógicas cruzaron fugazmente por mi mente. No supe inmediatamente qué eran o qué significaban, pero a medida que pasaban veloces frente a mis ojos pude comprenderlo, no sin cierto esfuerzo: eran recuerdos.

En un principio no pude interpretarlos, eran confusos, borrosos y cortados, pero con mucho esfuerzo y bastante tiempo los fui entrelazando y comprendiendo poco a poco cada... código en el cual estaban codificados los fragmentos de mis memorias. No tardé en notar que se trataba de lo ocurrido durante mi primera práctica. No estaba del todo claro, varias partes estaban confusas, pero lo esencial seguía allí, en mis recuerdos.

Recordaba haber llegado al lugar del objetivo: la mansión del narcotraficante más buscado de Kyoto. Estaba con una chica de sexto año, rubia de cuatro coletas, y con el mismo chico con el que combatí durante la prueba de diagnóstico. Recuerdo perfectamente que tenía un poco de miedo de estar con él.

–Señorita, no debería forzarla. Está muy delicada– escucho una segunda voz la cual no puedo ver a su poseedor a través de la oscuridad. Sé que esas palabras están dirigidas a Hinata.

Continúan los recuerdos imperfectos fluyendo por mi mente, como un río con rocas que entorpecen su caudal. Recuerdo que mi objetivo era el hijo mayor del narcotraficante, un joven de unos veintitantos años que pronto heredaría el imperio de su padre y que, por ello, ya se encontraba dentro del mismo a fondo. No me costó quitarle la vida, fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí. Usé una aguja larga y delgada –parecía un alfiler sin la cabeza– remojada en un potente veneno y se la clavé justo en el punto exacto del pecho para que el veneno se extendiera por el resto del cuerpo a través de la sangre que salía por la vena aorta. Fue rápido y sencillo.

–Pero se despertó, ¿eso es bueno?– nuevamente la voz de Hinata interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos, pero logré retomarlos con facilidad.

Luego de eso me iba a ir –los demás de mi equipo acabarían con los otros miembros de la familia– pero una vocecita me detuvo antes de marcharme. Volteé intentando que mi rostro no reflejara el terror que sentía dentro de mí, pero mi corazón se detuvo un momento antes de latir desenfrenadamente. Frente a mí estaba una pequeña niña llorando; era la hija menor de aquel narcotraficante.

–¿Tenten? ¿Me escuchas?

Luego de eso no hay más.

–Tenten, ¡háblame por favor!– más que una petición parecía un ruego, pero como era Hinata reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía para concentrarme en hablarle. Extrañamente, recordar lo que había pasado me otorgó nuevas fuerzas.

–Hi...nata– mis fuerzas me abandonaban, pero aún sentía que no era tiempo. Debía aclarar unas cuantas cosas; ese pensamiento me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hablar de corrido –Hinata, dime la verdad– le pedí.

–¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?– preguntaba. Sus ojitos opalinos me iluminaban dentro de esta ceguera, me incitaban a continuar, a acabar con toda esta mentira.

–Mis padres... están muertos...– sus brillantes ojos resplandecieron con sorpresa y luego con nerviosismo. Leí en sus orbes sin pupila su intento por negarlo, por ocultarme la verdad, pero no podía esperar más. Mi tiempo llegaría en cualquier momento –Oí a mi tía... hablar con alguien... ¿es cierto?– me faltaba el aire, mis palabras parecían susurros ahogados que reflejaban perfectamente la opresión de mi pecho en ese instante.

Dudó. Lo vi claramente. Sus ojos volvieron a centellear con ese brillo de indecisión que tanto conocía.

–Sí– fue lo único que dijo. Pude notar el dolor en su voz, no quiere dañarme.

Un doloroso suspiro abandonó mi pecho para salir por mi boca. Noté recién que había algo que cubría mi nariz y boca, y era lo que me suministraba aquel aire tan puro. No lo pude ver, por más que me esforcé, por lo que no supe qué era.

Dejé que el silencio nos rodeara unos momentos. Pude percibir que la persona que antes acompañaba a Hinata se había ido, pero casi inmediatamente entró otra. No la noté inmediatamente, pero cuando un nuevo par de ojos opalinos aparecieron entre la negrura de mis ojos, supe que alguien parecido a Hinata estaba en la habitación. No me costó saber quién era.

–Hinata– volví a llamarla una vez que recuperé la voz –Gracias– dije en un tono bastante audible para ambos ocupantes de la habitación, considerando el dolor que sentía cada vez que pronunciaba palabra. No obstante, no pude parar –Gracias por ayudarme siempre, por... por estar siempre para mí,... por escucharme..., por dejarme...ser tu amiga. Gracias... por ayudarme a ser... quien soy– perdía la voz rápidamente, el aire se me iba, pero aún no era tiempo. No. Necesitaba aclarar algo más.

Vi esos brillantes ojitos opalinos humedecerse, para luego ver como una cristalina lágrima caía, perdiéndose en la negrura de mi ceguera. Escuché sus sollozos, había entendido mi mensaje. Con un abrazo que no esperaba me atrapó entre sus finos brazos y mojó el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro con sus puras lágrimas. Pude percibir su aroma, nunca lo había hecho antes: Hinata olía a lirios y a algodón.

Me dejé abrazar por ella –me hubiese gustado devolverle el abrazo, pero no sentía los brazos– y esperé a que sus sollozos disminuyeran. Tardó casi quince minutos en disminuir su llanto, pero al hacerlo no perdí la oportunidad de pedirle un último favor. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

–Hina... ta– la llamé, atrayendo la atención de ese par de llorosos ojos idénticos a un par de perlas –¿Podrías... dejarme a solas con... él, por favor?– sabía que entendía a quién me refería, pero eso no evitó que se impresionara de que yo supiera que él estaba aquí. Con un lento e indeciso asentimiento, se separó de mí y abandonó la habitación.

En un principio fue sólo silencio. Ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de hablar, pero yo no tenía tanto tiempo para desperdiciar, por lo que rompí el hielo. Mis palabras no eran más altas que murmullos.

–¿Quién eres?– podía contemplar claramente esos orbes perlados, opacados por sentimientos que ahora lograba leer con mucha facilidad –Dime quién eras antes... y quién eres ahora.

Sus opacos ojos opalinos destellaron con ese mismo brillo que los de Hinata: dolor, miedo, incertidumbre, duda.

No respondió. Creo que si lo viera hubiera comprobado que no hizo ni un amago de abrir la boca para contestar mi pregunta, aunque es algo lógico: responder a la imprudente pregunta de una desconocida debe de ser algo bastante incómodo.

No tenía tiempo para su carácter.

–Sabes... yo te odiaba– afirmé –Te odiaba... por como tratabas a...Hina...ta. Pero...también...te ama...ba– sonreí tontamente y con cierta melancolía –Era... tonto... y muy...contra...dic...dictorio, pero... luego acepté... que a... maba... a un desco... no... ci... do– un gran peso desapareció de mis hombros cuando por fin revelé mis sentimientos.

Estúpidos sentimientos. Se supone que no debería tenerlos, pero es algo inevitable. Es lo que nos hace humanos y no lo pude negar por mucho más: amaba a Hinata como la hermana que nunca tuve, sufría por la pérdida de mis padres, pero lo más incoherente era que amaba a un completo desconocido. Y no pude negarlo más.

Inesperadamente, una sensación de satisfacción, felicidad y plenitud me embargó hasta la última fibra de mi insensible cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, aquellas palabras, más las que le dije a Hinata, me habían hecho sentir en paz. Lentamente, mi respiración se volvió más acompasada, más pesada. Me sentía... tan cansada.

–Neji...-kun...– antes me hubiese sentido tonta al decirle así a mi autoproclamado enemigo, pero ahora sonaba tan bien –Cuida mu... cho a... a Hinata– el cansancio se apoderó de mí, pero sabía que eso cambiaría. Dejé salir un último suspiro y contemplé sus perlas opacas que cada vez se hacían menos visibles para mí antes de caer en brazos de la muerte, de un sueño del que nunca despertaría más.

---

No escuché el pitido de la máquina anunciando mi muerte.

No vi la figura de Hinata apareciendo de improviso dentro de mi habitación.

No escuché sus desesperados gritos hacia mí.

Pero sobre todo...

..._no pude ver los opalinos ojos de él bañados en lágrimas y su rostro contraído por el dolor._

**

* * *

N/A:** Ódienme, ódienme porque yo me odio. ¡Maté a mi personaje favorito! T^T ¡¿Por qué Jashin-sama?! ¡¿Por qué?! D: Pero... era necesario :'( Sasori decía la verdad... ¡Maldito instituto! ¡Tú la mataste! T0T El próximo capítulo es el **último**, donde se revelarán los sentimientos de Neji sobre lo que ocurrió en este capítulo (miren que se quedó callado en éste) y será narrado por ese chico-chica (que deduzco que sabrán quién es) con el que se encontró Hinata en su capítulo. Mucha tristeza en este capítulo, me dolió escribirlo T_T** _Próximo capítulo, él último, donde se revelarán muchas cosas._**

**P.D: **¡Ódienme! D':


	19. Haku: Memorias

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**NOTAS DE AUTOR Y AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL :) **

**_¡DISFRUTEN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE REWRITE!_**

* * *

"**Rewrite"**

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan relajado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que antes de estar a tan poco de graduarme, incluso de ingresar al programa de preparación superior, yo siempre me sentaba aquí a contemplar el atardecer. No quedaba nadie en el instituto, por lo que yo me quedaba en la más absoluta soledad. Y la disfrutaba en silencio.

Volver es algo reconfortante. Londres es mucho más frío que aquí, por lo que prefiero Kyoto. Se podría decir que esto es una especie de hogar para mí.

Los débiles rayos cálidos del astro rey que se oculta lentamente tras el horizonte me llegan y entibian mi cuerpo. El calorcillo agradable recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo, dejándome disfrutar de cada sensación que me otorga tan simple hecho que se repite cada día del año.

_Sensaciones._ Es una palabra bastante curiosa, en especial porque se puede ramificar en las distintas clases de sensaciones que existen, por lo que, a pesar de poseer una definición concreta, para todos y cada uno de nosotros tiene un significado distinto.

Recuerdo sucesos tan curiosos como las sensaciones, los cuales pude contemplar como un simple espectador. Sinceramente, fueron escenas conmovedoras, merecedoras de aplausos y demás. Fueron varias, pero no tantas como para necesitar más que mis dos manos para contarlas. No obstante, unas cuantas en especial son realmente memorables.

La primera es sobre los resultados de la práctica de los novatos. Aa~~h, aún recuerdo cuando yo era un simple novato. Mi maestro –no era del instituto, pero lo conocí antes de entrar y, de hecho, él me crió– me dijo que si pasaba mi primera práctica sin fallar en ningún aspecto me dejaría acompañarlo a una de sus misiones personales. Fue una gran dicha para mí lograrlo y luego acompañarlo a asesinar a ese estúpido mercenario que mandó a asesinarlo. Sentí una gran satisfacción al ver mis agujas clavadas en todos sus puntos vitales y luego ver como sus ojos continuaban abiertos a pesar de estar muerto. Pero bueno, a lo que iba...

Ese día, pasé por cada punto en los que se estaba realizando las distintas prácticas y notó como, tal y como lo hacían todos los años, pocos equipos eran exclusivamente de novatos. Los seguí a todos y noté cosas usuales y cosas nuevas. Lo usual fue ver a Temari, Dozu, Kin y Zaku –las estrellas del VI año– realizar su trabajo a la perfección. Sin embargo, fue algo novedoso y emocionante ver a los novatos que no conocía en acción: la rubia Yamanaka no lo logró, pero fue interesante todas las emociones y sensaciones que describió su rostro; la pelirosa Haruno no lo iba a hacer, pero su objetivo se despertó y simplemente se resumió a su vida o la de él, por lo que hizo lo más lógico; el hermano menor de Temari, Gaara, eso sí que fue todo un espectáculo digno de repetición –muero por verlo la próxima práctica–; pero lo que más valió la pena fue ver a la pequeña y frágil Hyuuga Hinata.

Desde que entró al almacén vi la indecisión y temor en sus ojos. Nunca notó mi presencia hasta que me descubrí yo solo. Ella no lo logró hacer, pero no la culpaba; ser esclava del destino de la familia Hyuuga era algo horrible. No obstante, a pesar de su decisión no podíamos dejar vivo al objetivo, por lo que lo eliminé utilizando la misma aguja que ella debía usar. Murió instantáneamente.

Debo admitir que me impresionó saber que la mayoría pasó, sólo fueron eliminados por la práctica cinco personas: _Akimichi Chouji, __Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Okawa Tsuki _y _Yamanaka Ino. _Sin embargo, hubo una sexta eliminación la cual podría catalogarse como la segunda escena memorable, pero no fue por los métodos tradicionales: _Ama Tenten_.

Fue algo... ¿trágico? No lo sé, pero sí fue algo lamentable. Tenía tanto futuro. Logró pasar exitosamente su práctica, lo hizo tal y como se espera de un buen candidato: rápido, limpio y sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, poco después su organismo colapsó y tuvieron que trasladarla rápidamente al hospital. No pudieron salvarla, al parecer estaba destinada a morir joven. Que desperdicio de asesino. Pero lo más interesante fue lo que vino después...

La expresión de horror de la pequeña Hinata fue conmovedora, pero lo mejor fue descifrar con tal facilidad las emociones de su primo: angustia, temor, pánico, dolor, soledad, _amor_. Yo ya había visto con anterioridad a ese Hyuuga y puedo decir que era alguien perfecto para este trabajo, pero verlo en ese momento fue algo... nuevo. Era un libro abierto, en un principio parecía no asimilar la situación, luego vino la negación y llamaba a la muerta en voz baja mientras lloraba –creo que inconscientemente– para luego sobrevenir la aceptación. El dolor que profesaban sus ojos opalinos era sólo comparable con la de la pequeña Hyuuga. Él no lo sabía, pero yo lo vi. Quizás nunca lo sepa o quizás no quería aceptarlo, pero él la amaba. _Y la perdió_.

Pero la tercera escena memorable fue la mejor, y esa fue protagonizada por los de V año. Puede que los de IV hayan aprendido mucho sobre muchas cosas y que los de VI hayan logrado superarse una vez más, pero los de V fueron los desafortunados que pasaron por lo que no deseaban: _madurar_. Mas no me refiero al término común de la palabra, sino que me refiero al significado en nuestro mundo. El mundo de los asesinos.

Fue algo adorable ver algunas caritas horrorizadas al abrir los ojos y otras intactas, inmutables, pero de todos modos descifrables para mí. Todos pasaron por lo mismo, usualmente ocurre cuando realizas la segunda práctica del año durante V año, pero tal y como pasó con los novatos, todo se adelantó un poco. Maduraron más pronto de lo normal, pero fue igual que los años anteriores: comprendieron el verdadero camino del asesino, contemplaron una vez más la sangre derramada en sus manos, sufrieron en silencio –o no– al verse al espejo y ver en lo que se habían convertido y, finalmente, terminaron por aceptar el mismo destino que habían escogido. Comprendieron que ya no había vuelta atrás.

–¿No deberías estar con Pein ahora?– esa vocecita tan conocida para mí me habla, pero de todos modos no me volteo o contesto –Hombre, ¿sabes lo molesto que es hablarle a una pared?

–¿Luzco como una pared?– preguntó divertido, pero sin alterar mi tono de voz.

–Actúas como una– dice.

–No respondiste a mi pregunta– le ataco para matar el tiempo.

–Ni tú a la mía– contraataca.

–Hm... Touché~– murmuro.

No dice nada por un momento, por lo que me permite disfrutar una vez más del calmo silencio y del hermoso atardecer. El astro rey ya se ha ocultado, pero sus rayos aún iluminan el cielo. Éste luce tonos anaranjados, rojizos y rosados. Se ve muy bello.

–Tardaste bastante en volver– me comenta parándose junto a mí, contemplando tranquilamente el ocaso.

–Ya sabes, Inglaterra es un buen país. Hubo bastante trabajo, no me equivoqué al tomar ese curso de intercambio– contesto recordando el frío clima de ese lugar –Pero este Saint Gabriel es mucho mejor. Las cosas, son más... interesantes.

Él parece compartir mi opinión, ya que una sonrisa furtiva aparece en su rostro. Realmente, debido a lo que me han contado resumidamente, todo aquí ha estado bastante movido desde mi partida hace casi un año atrás... Y hablando de ello...

–¿Cómo hicieron este año para la eliminación? Dudo que utilizasen el mismo método que el pasado, los de V lo hubiesen reconocido fácilmente– comento parsimoniosamente sin dejar de ver el bello atardecer.

–Fue algo sencillo. Simplemente nos infiltramos en las oficinas principales cuando nadie veía y asignamos a los eliminados los objetivos más difíciles. Con eso, simplemente no podían aprobar y el trabajo estaba hecho– dijo sonriendo. Seguramente se divierte eliminando novatos, ya que su ojo es preciso por no decir perfecto para ese trabajo –¿Aún rechazas la invitación a Akatsuki?

Sólo asiento con un gesto.

Akatsuki es un grupo... distinto a lo normal, pero no va conmigo. Soy alguien más solitario, por lo que prefiero mantenerme aislado al resto del grupo. Además, sólo confío en mi maestro.

Una vez más nos sumimos en el silencio, pero pronto éste es roto por lejanos sonidos que irrumpen mi _santuario silente_. No tardamos en descubrir la fuente del sonido, proviene de abajo, muchos metros bajo nuestros pies. Nos asomamos con discreción y yo apoyo una de mis manos sobre la reja sin enredar mis dedos en ella.

Metros debajo de nosotros se pueden dos escenas parecidas, pero muy distantes una de otra. La primera –la más cercana al edificio– es protagonizada por Temari y un chico de cabello negro atado en una ridícula coleta. Ambos están frente al otro e inesperadamente, ella acorta la distancia entre ambos y le roba un beso. Éste aparentemente se queda estupefacto y no reacciona, por lo que ella se separa rápidamente y corre en sentido contrario. Él no tarda en seguirla.

–Que lindo– murmura con asco mi acompañante. Yo no emito juicio ante la acción, ya que para mí aquellas demostraciones de afecto no significan nada.

Tras el abandono de ambos actores, tanto él como yo nos centramos en la segunda escena. Ésta se desarrolla más lejos del edificio, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos contemplarla con claridad. Esta vez, los actores se tratan del rubio Uzumaki y la pequeña Hyuuga. Ésta última, claramente está llorando desconsoladamente –seguramente por la muerte de su _querida amiga_– y el Uzumaki sólo está consolándola. Hm... ya había escuchado por boca de Sasori, con quien he mantenido contacto durante mi estancia en Inglaterra, sobre una anormal cercanía entre esos dos, pero nunca esperé verlo en vivo y en directo. Sasori tenía razón, nada mejor que una evidente debilidad para eliminar a los candidatos inútiles.

Sin interesarme mucho por lo que puedan hacer o no ese par, desvío mi mirada y emprendo mi retirada. Me gusta estar en ese lugar, en soledad, pero mi maestro me aguarda y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

–Bien, me retiro por ahora. Asegúrate de entregarle esto a Pein– le digo mientras dejo en el aire un pequeño sobre que contiene una carta, breve pero precisa para el "líder" de Akatsuki.

No veo si la recoge en el aire o la dejó caer, pero escucho claramente como él la toma entre sus manos y la guarda en su bolsillo. Detengo mis pasos cuando lo oigo hablar y sonrío de medio lado antes de contestarle. No sabes guardarte tus comentarios, ¿lo sabes?

–Eres raro Haku, mira que siempre usas esa máscara. Te pareces a Tobi.

–Tú no te quedas atrás, Deidara.

Abandono la azotea sin decir otra cosa y bajo en silencio las escaleras. Dejo mi mano posada sobre el pasamano, por lo que se desliza suavemente sobre el metal frío y abollado. Las cosas han estado muy interesantes por aquí durante este semestre y es una pena que no haya logrado verlo con mis propios ojos. Un recuerdo asalta fugazmente mi mente y hago una mueca que sería una sonrisa si no tuviese mi máscara puesta...

_...aún queda todo un semestre por delante ¿no?_

_

* * *

_

**Tan Tán~ :)**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Sin comentarios? Lo que sea se acepta.

Bueno, quiero que sepan que me esmeré mucho con este último capítulo y espero haber dejado la mayoría de las interrogantes aclaradas (Gracias por la ayuda Vic :D). Bien, antes de decir cualquier cosa -tengo varios avisos- **ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON RR, LEYERON LA HISTORIA, LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS O A MI COMO AUTORA :D ¡_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_** Si fuera por mí, los nombraría a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, pero sería largo... o_o... al diablo con eso xD:

**_goalbest; ; Narue-neechan;_ Saiya-Winx_; Hyuuga Yukina; Kanna Hyuuga Cullen; sasuke9529; ayame-chan;_ Princesa del silencio_;_ Vistoria_; .Uchiha; hatake-kate; vany tsuki; Dai15; Yomari Santos; xxXkmiXxx; kierinahana; si falta alguien luego lo agrego :)_**

La lista contiene quienes han dejado review, agregado la historia a favoritos o alerta y quienes me han agregado a favoritos o alerta como autora. Bueno, entrando a otro tema, tengo... varias cosas más que decir :)

1) Aprovecho de promocionar mi nuevo proyecto. Se trata de una historia (de Naruto obvio xD) que se llamará "El Acertijo" el cual será protagonizado por Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata. Lo publicaré en algunos días más (ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos listos), estará en AU y será más que nada de suspenso :)

2) Gracias a la grandiosa idea de Vic (nuevo apodo como notarás xDD) en algún tiempo más (procuraré que no sea muy lejano) publicaré un Three-Shots sobre lo que Haku no vio en este capítulo. Kukuku~ :)

3) No soy mucho de hacer publicidad, pero como se trata de una buena amiga mía lo haré. **¡Entren al foro Shinobi Academy y vive tu vida como un verdadero Shinobi! **(así dice el slogan xD) Junten los espacios para entrar :) **http : // shinobiacademy . foroactivo . net /**

Y creo que era eso :) Reitero una vez más, **_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron, comentaron y agregaron a favoritos esta historia! _¡Los adoro! :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Échenme de menos :D ¡Besos! _Mua~k _:)**

.M_oon_S_hade_-W_olf_.


End file.
